Journey Through One Thousand Ages
by Kagome-Inuyasha09
Summary: Betrayal strikes fear in the hearts of the ones who love.. but love is eternal.. love binds ones soul to the other.. it journeys through gateways of time to reach you... but Kagome didn't know that it would go this far
1. Default Chapter

((OK! howdy peeple! This is my first fic EVER! ok! im going to start out with a crossover..then im going to go into some others! please please dont flame me!))

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be his mate by now! J/K! lol i dont own any of the Inuyasha OR! Zelda characters in this story! so get off my back! (**thinks of herself in a kokiri tunic...hmmmmm**) maybeeee... :P

Kagome-Inuyasha09

((PS-all the chapter names will be in Japanese thanks to my handy dandy Compact Japanese/English Dictionary! Yay! But the translation will be right next to it!))

_**Journey through a Thousand Ages**_

_**Suteru-Renounce**_

Kagome dangled her shapely legs over the familiar cliff face, deep in thought. The same cliff where Inuyasha and her shared their first kiss, and where he had proposed his loyalty and love to only her. The mere thought of his tender, warm face in the setting sun made her cheeks flush a cherry pink and her heart begin to race.

**_'Only me? That sounds nice...' _**she thought wistfully smiling to calm the growing blush.

The young miko watched within her mind the memory that played back in front of her eyes like a movie..

(((Flashback)))

"_**Hey Inuyasha...watcha doing way out here?" Kagome asked the troubled hanyou, standing on a grassy cliff.**_

_**He remained silent and turned to meet her grey-brown oculars, and gave her a soft, passionate gaze.**_

_**Kagome stiffened and turned away,to hide her embarrassment, only to be brought to Inuyasha's face by a clawed finger. She was forced upon will to stare him straight into his own amber orbs. Heat rushed to her face and she tried to hide it, but the observant inu caught her blush. He smiled warmly and led her to the edge of the cliff.**_

"_**Kagome...beautiful isn't it?" He mumbled huskily.**_

_**Kagome looked out to the ocean below her. Once her eyes met the golden horizon and traveled down to the sparkling depths of orange, blue, green, yellow, and gold. She gasped outwardly and sharply. She had never in her life seen anything more beautiful than what lay before her eyes just now.**_

"_**Inuyasha...why did...how did you find this place? Why did you come here?" Kagome replied amazed.**_

_**Inuyasha chuckled softly.**_

"_**Do you not think I see a few things when I'm jumping through the trees? I came here because it soothes the senses. Besides...if I came here...I knew you would find me." he said in a amusing tone.**_

_**Kagome marveled at the ocean's vastness and stared whole-heartedly at her hanyou. Amber met grey-brown as they turned to face each other. **_

"_**Inuyasha...this place...it's beautiful.." she stole one last longing glance at the waters, and at the cherry trees surrounding them.**_

_**Inuyasha was gazing longingly into Kagome's face. When the light hit her just perfectly..she resembled an angel. The gold tint of the sun shone on her porcelain cheeks and her eyes sparkled with so much life, and love. The reflection of the sun against the water gave her an angelic glow, which made his beating heart flutter.**_

_**His hand reached up slowly to caress a soft cheek and flowed down to her arm, then to her waiting hands. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wanting to calm the rampant thumping of his heart.**_

_**'Why does Kagome make me feel this way?' he pondered to himself.**_

_**Kagome continued to bore into his own eyes as she too blushed a beautiful shade of red, and she clutched his hands without a second thought. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened to the miko standing...waiting with anticipation right there in front of him. His eyes moved to her soft, full pink lips. How badly he wanted to brush his lips against her own. How it made him grow excited with each passing moment...he wanted to kiss her..right here...under the golden setting sun.**_

_**Kagome started a bit when she saw him move his hand back to caress her left cheek. She moved in to the caress and sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them back up, she saw the inu hanyou biting his lip and looking like he was holding himself back from something. She smiled wistfully, she knew it would take every inch of him to go and do a crazy thing like that. It wasn't like him.**_

_**Kagome moved her own hand to softly rub his fuzzy ear, while speaking in a low tone.**_

"_**What's wrong?" she whispered in an airy voice.**_

"_**Er..nothing.." he replied swallowing thickly and blushing at the same time.**_

_**She giggled and rubbed both ears. **_

"_**Inuyasha.." she replied still giggling.**_

_**'You shouldn't have done that!' he screamed to himself.**_

_**He pulled her hands away and looked at her gently, and passionately. His arms wrapped slowly around her torso and he looked at her smiling face before going into the plunge of his life.**_

_**He crushed his lips to her soft pink ones firmly, but tenderly all the same. It felt so good! He had never in his lifetime felt so alive and free!**_

_**Kagome's eyes widened to the sized of golf balls and she gasped slightly. But she had always wanted this. She had dreamed about this moment...it had haunted her precious thoughts. She allowed a sigh to escape her mouth through the crushing, yet truly emotional, lip-lock.**_

_**He licked her full bottom her lip, begging for entrance. She hesitantly allowed his tongue to roam freely about her wanting mouth. She let out a soft moan when he probed the sensitive area behind her teeth. He smirked against her mouth and crushed her to his body, kissing her more passionately now, his hands roamed freely, groping her and caressing her taut body.**_

_**Kagome pulled away for air and wiped a single tress of hair from the warm toned face of Inuyasha, and smiled, trying to hide her blush tinged cheeks.**_

"_**Oh..." she giggled.**_

_**Inuyasha finally caught his own shaky breaths and held her hands gently. He had thought and thought about this proposal since three long, strenuous , weeks ago...and now was the time, place and day to say it.**_

_**He puffed out his chest in a chauvinistic way and began.**_

"_**Kagome...I know we've been friends for a long time..but...people change..and so do feelings." he started but quickly began again as the confused look on the young miko's face deepened. Her brows crossed and she frowned.**_

"_**That's why Kagome Higurashi...I need to tell you something so I can see your feelings.."**_

_**Kagome looked at him with a lostness that made her head cock to the side and question him.**_

"_**What are you getting at Inuyasha?What do you mean 'change my feelings?'" she suspiciously stared at him.**_

_**Inuyasha took a steady breath and slowly exhaled. He caressed her cheek, again and closed his soft amber eyes.**_

_**But he finally gathered the courage and brought her hands to his face to feel the warmth of them, he rubbed them against his face affectionately and continued, opening his eyes quickly.**_

"_**Kagome...I want you to be my life mate..."**_

A/N: ya i know! long flashback! but i like it:P it's supposed to be affectionate and passionate! so shutup!

((****End Flashback))

The comforting and affectionate tone of Inuyasha's voiced echoed around her like a jealous aura. She remembered the rapid beating of her heart just as he said the words that she had been waiting for. Voices inside her head attempted to coax her into saying,'Yes!' but she had the second mind to sleep on it first.

'But it wouldn't hurt to accept!' she yelled at herself. She felt really stupid. If she loved him so much...then why didn't she say yes? Maybe it was the nagging voice telling her that she was moving to fast, or the knowledge of the fact that youkai mate for life and that she just wasn't ready for children, or a husband, and neither was her body.

She hugged herself in need of self assurance.

'I guess I was to scared to be hurt again...by Kikyou...would she interfere again? Probably so...but...I have to reach him before she does...Gods...she's turned Inuyasha into a total competition!' she fumed.

Kagome hopped up and steadied herself, brushing the dirt from her clothes, and fisted her palm in confirmation.

"Ok Inuyasha! I accept! I will officially be your life mate!" she announced to no one but herself.

She marched to the Forest of Inuyasha where the half-demon had wandered earlier to think.

'Please be there Inuyasha..' she pleaded silently as her walk became a jog.

"Houshi-sama." Sango piped in during an awkward silence.

Miroku opened one closed eye and peered over to her in acknowledgment.

"Umm..Did Kagome-chan tell you where she was going?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Hm? Oh! No I don't believe so..." he replied still mesmerized in the afternoon haziness.

He closed his eye again and rested his elbow on the floor, with his head lying on his hand.

Sango's eyes ventured to the floor and then back to Miroku.

"Do you think she's okay? I mean..she's been gone for a really long time."

Miroku sighed and raised his hand to emphasize his point.

"Sango, I'm sure she is perfectly fine. If I know Kagome, she's probably out there with Inuyasha or something. She is basically stuck to him all the time." He sighed, bored out of his mind, in the intense heat.

Sango gasped and giggled at the truthfulness in his words. Nevertheless, she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Houshi!"

Miroku fell back onto the floor at the contact, and snatched at Sango's clothing for some sort of support, but grumbling in annoyance when she slapped him away.

"What?" he shot playfully at her from the floor, " It's true!"

Sango placed a delicate finger on her lip in sarcastic thought.

"Yes..well, I suppose so but you don't need to say things such as those! They love each other..of course they are going to stick together! Isn't that what lovers do?" she whispered, hearing Kaede not far from where they were occupied.

Miroku simply raised a robed shoulder and turned, going back to his meditation.

'Something isn't right with your young miko...' a woman told him inside his head. He jumped slightly in surprise but remained focused on the voice.

'...go to her...before it's too late..hurry dear houshi!' the woman called.

Miroku remained glued to the spot to listen to more of the woman's foretelling. A burning sensation at the back of his mind rotted away at his thoughts of the strange voice. An upcoming headache? He shrugged it away and rubbed the said spot on his head. But as soon as he laid a finger on his scalp, the burning sensation quickened to a pulsing fire in his mind.

'Gah! What in nine gods?' It almost pained him to think to himself as he clutched his head out of the view of Sango. He did not need to worry her...seeing as she already was concerned over Kagome's being..and if he didn't move quickly..

'I don't want to think about it!' He told himself firmly, as he lifted his body from the floor and turned to Sango, who was stroking her neko-youkai softly and lovingly. The houshi sighed and cleared his throat, painfully as the throbbing increased dramatically.

"Erm...Sango, I'm going out." he whispered to keep the pain in his head from getting worse.

"Umm..ok houshi-sama, is everything alright?" Sango's voice showed up most concern for Miroku, and her eyes were asking questions.

'Gods, Sango, don't look at me like that!' he mumbled discreetly.

"Yes I just need a stroll." He lied through his teeth. He could tell she knew, it was in her brown depths. How he hated lying to her! But whatever was the matter with Kagome.. it needed tending to as quickly as possible with no possible way of slowing him down.

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you mind if I come with you? " she asked suspiciously.

Miroku smiled softly to her and began to head out of the door.

"Listen Sango...I just need to take a walk that's all, okay? " Miroku calmly explained to her.

Sango nodded and smiled, "Okay, Miroku! Just come back soon." she called after him.

"I wonder what's the matter with Miroku..It's unusual for him to walk alone." she pondered aloud, not knowing that Kaede was listening and concentrating on every word. After all, she needed to be informed onto what was going on didn't she? The confused meditation of the houshi and the grasping of his head did not go unnoticed by the elderly miko.

'Yes, I see it clearly now...' she smiled, her wrinkly cheeks raising, 'Our Miroku, ever vigilant, ever protective..'

Kaede raised from her own meditation and strolled as silent as a whisper to the young girl, staring at her intensely.

"The child senses danger on Kagome's part and seeks her out..though what kind of danger, I do not know." she stated simply, placing her pursed lips on her teacup, and taking a long, concentrated sip from the steamy depths.

The tai-jya gasped and placed a gentle hand on her lips to hush herself, her brown eyes glanced to the tarnished wood and checked around nervously for her Hirakotsu. (A/N: I'm not so sure I spelled that right so please don't sue me! I'm broke!)

Clutching white-knuckled on the over sized boomerang's straps she stood fearlessly, calling to her neko-youkai that accompanied her.

"Then I should go with him! Kirara--" She urged.

Keade seized the straps on her outfit and interrupted her statement.

"Nay, child! Miroku needs to sort this out on his own." Setting her tea down, with a soft thump.

"But Lady Keade! What can I do here? Tell me this..how can I help my friends if I remain? Kagome-chan is in danger and all I do is stay sitting?" Sango choked out near to tears of frustration and anxiety, and finally calmed enough to whisper to the old miko..

"And what if Miroku is in danger as well?" She stared hard at Keade with soulful chocolate eyes.

Keade finally cracked out a wrinkly smile and replied in a soothing voiced to the fretting Sango.

"I think not..." Sango's eyes cleared up and she blinked back unshed tears.

"Arigato, Keade baa-chan." She bowed politely and returned to buffing up her boomerang.

Keade retrieved her cup from the table and inhaled the intoxicating scent of strong green tea, before swallowing a small drink.

'I sense it Midoriko...Our Kagome...she is in danger. My only hope is that houshi arrives in time...' she thought somberly, taking yet another nervous sip from her cup.

Kirara mewed softly and rubbed the side of the tai-jya's leg with her warm, fluffy body for needed attention and blinked her eyes at her.

The faint giggles of the young woman echoed across the small room as she stroked the corn silk fur.

Kaede turned her attention and sighed so slightly that she herself could barely hear.

'I can only trust in Miroku for this journey..after all, Kagome was one of the people he cared for more than his own life..and sometimes, it is sometimes, only him that can put the broken pieces of Kagome's heart back together again..'

Kagome's wandering feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she waded through the thick, lush green grass, in search for her hanyou.

"Inuyasha...where are you?" she sang softly, annoyed somewhat.

'Dang it, leave it to him to be all anti-social on me...' she scoffed to herself.

She ended her thought abruptly as she saw ghostly forms slither their way over the treetops, gliding and swooping, carrying lost souls in their slimy claws.

'Kikyou's soul collectors!' she thought bitterly, as she sprinted towards the sight of the snakes-like beings. She paused to swipe a spiderweb from her face as it brushed up to her unknowingly, and she ran again, watching from her peripheral vision the trees rush by her in various shades of green, Shikon no Tama jangling on her chest repeatedly, getting lost in the feeling of running and hearing the wind swoop in her ears...but she stopped suddenly, falling over in increased momentum, conveniently, softly behind some large, thick bushes and trees, witnessing in mortification what lay before her grey-brown eyes.

'Inuyasha..and K-Kikyou...' she gasped.

Inuyasha mumbled sweet, seductive words to her as she stood there, waiting with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Kikyou...is this how it felt 50 years ago, being with you? Because if it is...how...how could I have missed out?" He held her closer to his body, feeling her soft chuckles against his toned chest, as he stroked and ran his fingers through her raven hair.

"Is that what you believe, Inuyasha? Because I believe this is much more..so..much more.." she whispered sickly sweet to him, as she rested her pale hands on his face.

'How could he? He proclaimed his love for me...to me! How could you Inuyasha!' She felt a lump of regret, and utter sadness grow quickly in her throat and a silent whimper escaped from her mouth, as she sat up to meet them again.

Kikyou brought her face slowly to his and closed her chocolate brown eyes. Her lips parted slowly as she set her pale lips to his.

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped sharply.

'No..I...I was to late..no...no, no...this can't be happening. Inuyasha, please pull away...tell her you didn't mean it...tell her you don't... love her..'

Her eyes met the couple once more to see that Inuyasha did not falter. He brought her closer to his body and deepen the unfeeling kiss.

Something inside Kagome snapped, she didn't know what it was..but...all she knew was that all of her rage needed to be set free before she exploded.

"INUYASHA!" she bellowed loud enough for the birds in the trees to row safely away, frightened of the unknown attacker.

The couple jerked away, to stare confused at the young maiden.

Kagome's hidden tears cascaded down her face in never ending, angry waterfalls, continuously.

"How...why? Why this when you told me...you told me that..you wanted me to be yours forever, to be your mate...why is it that you do this to me...when all I have ever given you is love? Is this a punishment of some sort.. could you explain to me what I have done?" She said in a distant voice, clenching and releasing her already white fists.

'What have I done to deserve such betrayal?' she pondered, and then gasped in confusion...'Is this what Kikyou felt like..when we were together..oh my god..NO!' She fought with herself to forget, as the cold miko's eyes traced over her hunched body, shaking in sobs.

'What a pitiful wench..a fool as to think that Inuyasha would accept her as his mate..' she snorted.

"No...Kagome..please don't cry..it's not what you think.." he abandoned Kikyou and strolled carefully to the sobbing woman, and placed a comforting hand on her back in attempts to soothe her, and tried to bring her into a hug, but was stopped by an angry hand in his face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! IF IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK THEN WHAT IS IT?" she growled fiercely.

"I—I just...I don't--" but before his excuse could make it passed his lips, Kagome hurled the half of the Shikon at his face, in hopes that it would hit. She took shaky breaths as the deep mar in his cheek began bleeding.

"You know Inuyasha...of all the things you have taken from me...all the things that have left a scar of sadness deep within me, there are only few people who would give anything in return..." she started calmly, and deadly at the same time, but under the watchful eyes of Kikyou, she couldn't go far into her threats.

She numbered off the items angrily on her fingers.

"I am one of those giving people...Keep your rock! Keep your wish to be a youkai! And you can keep Kikyou! But I am never seeing you again! I HATE you!" She dropped on her knees in exhaustion.

"Go to hell..." she whispered, as more hot tears rolled unwillingly down her face.

Inuyasha stepped over to her and she looked up with hatred and sadness written all over her face, and eyes. But they were edged with the tiniest bit of apology.

"Kagome..." he managed to choke out before she turned and ran, forgetting the hanyou behind her... only regretting to feel what was in front of her...only pain. But if the pain was stopped...she would be free..

Inuyasha forgot all about Kikyou and ran to the hut...though what good it would do him he didn't know, but he sprinted, as fast as his legs were able.

Laughing bitterly, Kikyou turned her back, as her soul collectors gathered her up in a swirling mass of black, white and red blurs, she cackled.

"Perfect..." she muttered darkly.

((End Chapter))

Omg! Yay! (**prances around room**) I'm done! Wuts Kikyou gonna do huh? Huh? HUH? AHAHAAA! I'll never teeellll! Oo not till the next couple of chapters..i gotta tell you though...theres gonna be some real good inuyasha bashing! sorry folks! And some kikyou bashing as well! Death to the dead miko!

Okay if it is too corny then i will try to do it again but in da mean time..y dont you go and review while you're here? Lol! Plzzzzzz tell me wut u think! much love and plushies! KAWAII!

Kagome-Inuyasha09


	2. Kaiho Suru Set Free

Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! I have most of the story written down on paper so I won't have ya waitin too long! But im a shizzly typer so bear with me! Lol WELL on with the chappie!

I just want to say THANK YOU to K005 for giving me the first review! It really made me happy! and don't worry I have special plans for Kikyou later on! BWAHHAHAHAHAHA! ahem...

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Link or Inuyasha so why are you asking/:) hehe!

**_((Kaiho suru- Set free))_**

Miroku ran fast and hard as he lost himself in the feeling of anxiety. Making sharp turns and tripping slightly over rocks and clumps of dirt..He spotted her running figure in the distance and quickened his his pace.

"Where is she going?" He huffed, "KAGOME!" he rasped, feebly, calling out to her.

'Miroku!'

He ran faster..seeing as she didn't seem to acknowledge his cries.

'What is she doing?' He thought as her footsteps became louder in his ears from the closeness. He smirked, even through all of the anxiousness that dwelled in him. He reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Gotcha!" He fell with a thump to the ground in exhaustion, bringing her with him. She wriggled in his grasp and whimpered to him in a melancholy tone.

"Why did you follow me Miroku? I have to do this on my own...sort out my problems..I have to find a way to make his life easier!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Miroku hadn't the slightest clue what went on..but somehow, he knew what was the cause of it..or better yet, who. What were her intentions? He stared out behind Kagome and gasped sharply.

'No! No, no, NO!' It wasn't supposed to be this way! She was going to marry, have children, be a mother and most importantly be a best friend until death. She can't just end it all because of the chauvinistic bastard that Inuyasha is!

Still, he gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly to whisper in her ear.

"Kagome, you can find the answer, I know you can! But not like this! Never like this! I can help you..we can help you! You mean so much more to everybody than you think you do.." he stuttered.

'What you mean to me! You'll never understand Kagome!' He thought suddenly afraid of never, ever being able to see Kagome's smiling face, bright attitude and softness that could crumble a mountain into the silkiest grains of sand. But she will never understand his feelings..nobody would.

"Miroku..I have to go. I won't live with another day of this...this torture that Inuyasha puts me through..For all I know..." She gasped at her sudden envious feeling, "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry Miroku!" She collided against his chest, heaving sobs and staining the monk's robes a midnight purple.

"M-Miroku?" she started, when her breaths became stable and slow, "Will you forget me?" She allowed a single tear to escape the bridges of her lashes.

Miroku gasped and shook her.

"Kagome! Don't do this! You can't dammit!" He took her face in his hands and wiped every tear from her face and fought with every depth of him to keep from crying himself senseless, "I will never allow it!" He hugged his best friend tenderly and brushed his hand up and down her back in comfort, burrying his head in the nape of her neck.

Kagome blushed and smiled at all of the affection that her houshi was showing, but did that mean that he was changing her mind?

'I'm sorry Miroku.' She stole a quick kiss on the cheek for him, and backed away from his stunned form, closer to the edge of the sloped cliff.

"Miroku, you were always the sensible one, you funny lecher!" She giggled, " Picking everybody up when the mood was low."

"No Kagome! That was you! Please come to your senses and refraim from this madness!" He shot back.

'Do you have any idea how you will destroy everything that the group put together?' He stood and took her hands and bore into her eyes.

"Sango, she was my best friend, through thick and thin. Always so loyal and kind. I'll remember her forever." She went on without giving notice to Miroku's pleas, "Regardless of how long I am gone, will she remember me?"

Miroku's arm's fell in defeat as he sighed to calm his rising tears, as they threatened to tip over the brim. His heavy body fell to the ground, as he dipped his head to mother earth.

'Are they're no gods to save this girl? Kami-sama! She needs your guidance!' He hiccuped.

Kagome placed a fragile, small hand on his shoulder, and bent to his level to speak to him.

"Shippou, Kilala they're so cute together! Please take good care of them for me! Kaede, she always helped me when I needed medicines, she taught me, molded me into what I am now. I loved her like my own Grandmother..." She stopped sharply.

Miroku rose his head from its place, to look at the girl. How he was regretting letting her go..How badly he wanted to stop her, tell her everything was going to be okay, tell her that all of this was a dream and that Inuyasha didn't mean it. Only...what if Inuyasha did mean it? How lucky that hanyou was to have such a treasured angel in his posession. Why throw it away? Why him?

'WHY ME? WHY EVERYTHING?' He felt his anger rise with each breath, 'Ungrateful half breed! How Kagome must feel!' He released the infuriated breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and snapped his head to meet her face, startling her. He seized her arms and shook her, speaking in a frustrated, but determined voice,

"Kagome..please, don't do this horrible deed to yourself. You will not only hurt the others and I, but you will kill Inuyasha!" He scowled slightly at the name, which didn't go unnoticed by the slight miko. In fact, the mere mention of his name made her heart cry out in pain, and anguish.

"And Inuyasha..the cheap half breed that couldn't keep his temper secluded, that always left me alone for Kikyou...who always got his way, and was never happy with any situation..." More tears flew down her face like a faucet, "But...I loved him in more ways than there are stars in the sky, blades of grass on the Earth, or water droplets in the oceans."

Miroku's heart paced, and his breath caught in his throat at her poetic moment until he regained his bearings and shook his head.

"Kagome--" He was stopped by a soft finger on his lips.

"Shhh...don't speak..Just do me a favor and take care of the guys for me, alright?" She smiled despite all of the despair.

"You don't have to do this!" He cried. She always smiled...Why couldn't she be sad like everybody else?

Kagome let out a soft scoff, "You dare go against the word of a lady? I want to, Miroku, it's best..I promise." She backed away and mouthed a soft 'goodbye' to him before descending backwards off the clifface.

Miroku dove to reach to her but to no avail, as he just snatched at cold air.

"KAGOME!" He cried loudly, but the last that he saw of her was her forest green skirt as she sailed to the spiked rocks, and the sparkling blue ocean, that seemed to laugh at his pain.

His fists beat repeatedly against the hard, rocky ground, drawing blood, as tears trailed quickly down his face onto the ground, soaking through the cracks in the dirt, and spotting his robe.

"Why? Why Kagome? And Why me?" he sniffled and choked on his own words. He looked over the edge,reluctantly, though almost unconciously, scared of what was going to be before him.

'She's not there. No trace...no body..nothing.' he tore his vision from the unseen. He didn't want to think of the the possibilities. The only thing that dug into his mind so unmercifully was the fact that Kagome was gone.

'She's gone..gone from us..gone from Inuyasha...gone from me.' He sobbed, "Kagome..goodbye.."

The amount of courage and ability that it would take to announce to the rest of the group was to unbearable to think about. What would they think? Would they blame him? How would they take it?

Especially Inuyasha...

((End Chapter))

sorry for the incredibly short chapter! I'll do better next time, promise! (**dodges rotten tomatoes**) well... i think that the next chapter will be up soon! (**dodges more rotten tomatoes**) rough crowd! ----x Much Luv!

Kagome-Inuyasha09


	3. Ni Ayamari At Fault

Thank you everyone for your reviews and adding me to your author alert and favorite author lists! It really helps me. If you need to tell me anything to improve my fic please, by all means, tell me, but remember..no flames! Arigato, aishiteru subete no! (thank you, I love you all!)

((**_Ni Ayamari-At Fault_**))

Inuyasha somberly flapped the shoji door open and walked past Sango and Kaede like a shadow, disturbing some drapes, hanging over the window. Sango jumped up and snatched at the hanyou's red kimono, looking at him with the slightest bit of suspicion, and raising a thin eyebrow.

"Where have you been? And where is Kagome?" She forced, pulling on his flaming garment with each word.

Inuyasha threw her offending hand from his clothes and snarled at her threateningly. She wasn't going to go prying into his life with her incommoding questions and actions.

"Where I've been is none of your business...as for Kagome...I haven't an idea." He scowled, low and dangerous, "Now if you don't mind I'll be on with my day."

Sango stumbled backwards to the floor in shock. Usually Inuyasha did not like to speak of his problems...but he was never like this, he was commonly stubborn, but never did he just, be so calm and collected about it. He only acted like this when he was with Kikyou...

Sango gasped, "Inuyasha! How could you! You were with that dried up mud cake again weren't you!" She shouted pointedly.

'Sango...that was not wise child...you know of the remaining love for my younger sister that Inuyasha has...' Kaede thought, reflecting on the past.

Inuyasha's eyes got larger and his skin seemed to boil. He suddenly found himself gripping Sango's shirt in unsuppressed rage. He began to shake her and verbally abuse her in ways that even Sesshomaru himself would cower before him.

"Don't you EVER talk about Kikyou like that, in my presence AGAIN, do you understand me? I will personally take your throat out and feast on it! GET IT?" Inuyasha gasped at his own words...he unceremoniously plopped Sango on the tarnished hardwood floor as he poured his body onto the smooth surface, "Sango---I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..don't know what came over me..." he somberly mumbled.

Sango wiped the angry tears from her eyes and stood up, confidant that her feelings wouldn't cave in. She glared at the hanyou and brushed the wrinkles from her clothing.

"Inuyasha...why did you have to do that to Kagome? Have you lost your senses...you told her you loved her!" she began, calmly, still straightening the stubborn creases, "Oh great look now you've made a tear!" she fumed.

Inuyasha flinched and stared disbelieving at her.

"You knew?" he questioned timidly, blushing a furious shade of red.

Sango threw her arms out, "Do you think she would keep her love secret? Kagome loves you more than life itself! And what do you do? You were caught with that...thing..Kikyou. I'm sorry Inuyasha, hate to break it to you but, she's dead. She stopped loving you fifty years ago. Kagome will never stop loving you!" She stopped abruptly in pain for her best friend.

"Sh-She did love me? But I thought the reason she didn't answer my question was because she didn't want to be my mate." he clamped his mouth shut with his hand, 'Please...tell me she didn't hear that! Kuso!' he took a breath and held it.

"Wh-what? You asked her to be your mate! And then you went with Kikyou! Kami! You're even more repulsive than I thought, you mule!---" she shrilled.

But the thoughts of Inuyasha drifted to just a few hours ago..Kagome...

The pain in her eyes when she saw him and Kikyou together..if only she knew what he was trying to do...comparing them? Was that it? He didn't want to think about it..he was being repulsive. It killed him to think that Kagome was somewhere out there, because of him. He wondered where she was..if she was alright. He brought his hand up slowly to his marred cheek that now...had a good size bruise on it.

'Kuso, she can throw...' he winced, as Sango went on with her rambling and shouting about how much of a pig that Inuyasha is.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me!" She scoffed her annoyance.

Inuyasha smirked evilly, "Actually..no." He tucked his arms in the sleeves of his kimono. It was then, after her anger subsided, that Sango noticed the puncture.

"What happened there?" she leaned down and attempted to brush her thumb over to feel it, but her hand was instantly thrown away.

"Don't touch it you idiot!" he roared, covering his scrape with his hand.

Sango arched her eyebrow and considered her question again. This time with more vigor and sweetness.

"It's none of your business wench!" Lately, nothing was nobody's business. It was just the way it was, though. There was nothing important about the scratch and certainly wasn't anything to brag about. Actually, it was kind of embarrassing, being injured, even the slightest, by a woman. He blushed.

"What is it with you!" Sango tossed her arms in utter frustration.

'Kagome...where are you? What have I done?' He held the tiny half of the jewel in the palm of his hand and sighed, 'I'll make it up to you...I promise.'

"And, don't call me a wench, I was simply asking Inuyas--" Inuyasha clamped a clawed hand over her running mouth, "Do you ever SHUTUP?" he hissed.

The tai-jya huffed and went to retrieve her neko-youkai from the next room.

'Baka, Inuyasha!' she fumed.

"Keh!" He lept out of the hut and into the nearest tree, folding his kimono sleeves over his hands, sulking.

"Why am I sitting here worrying over Kagome? Kikyou never got into any kind of trouble, and if she did, she always got out of it by herself." he mumbled to himself, thinking that no one heard him.

Sango continued to stroke her cat and spoke to Kaede without looking up.

"Will Inuyasha ever follow his heart instead of breaking others?" she pondered somberly.

Kaede sipped a weak measure from her tea before replying, "When Inuyasha learns not to toil with a woman's heart, I do not know. All I know is he needs to---"

"He won't get the chance..." Miroku stroked the straw door open, tears falling even still, on his red, puffy cheeks. He found him a seat on the floor and slumped to the ground.

"What do you mean, houshi? What happened to you?" A concerned Sango declared, running to his side.

Kaede calmly wandered over to Miroku with a slight knowing in her eyes, "And what has happened to the child, Kagome?"

Miroku took a deep, longing, shaky breath before finally getting the bearings to speak, "Kagome..she had a conflict with Inuyasha, though I don't know exactly what happened, I do know that it had something to do with Kikyou..she's never been this desperate.." He bowed his head in remorse, "She will not be mortified any longer.." He hesitated to wipe his head. He felt so childish to feel this way about a loved one passing to the next life. But whatever god watched over the dead, he hoped Kagome was being taken to a better place. Far away from this horrible world.

Kaede's eyes widened visibly, "Young monk, you don't mean..?"

He curled his head into his hands and rubbed his face in grief, and guilt, "Hai, Lady Kagome..has fallen to her death. Sumimasen..." (I am sorry)

The heart of the room stopped as he spoke those words. Gasps and sputters from Sango and the rustling of tree limbs and the soft "thump" of padded feet on the soft earth were heard around the foundation.

"WHAT? Tell me monk, that you were bantering with me! PLEASE!" He disorderly began to search through the house screaming her name and throwing objects.

The red-eyed monk slowly turned to peer at the pain-stricken hanyou. Why should he feel remorse? He was the one that caused it! He found himself unconsciously walking to Inuyasha with a look that would make a volcano erupt, "You have ears you filthy dog. Your so-called love for her didn't last very long did it? Did you want to hurt her? Does it make you feel better about losing Kikyou? Well, while you were out there somewhere with the priestess, she was thinking about you! Kagome found you with Kikyou again! Give it up Inuyasha, Kikyou stopped loving anyone when she died. She just wants someone to rot in hell with her. To share her undying misery! She is USING you Inuyasha! And still you care more for her than for the one who truly loves you!" He spat viciously at Inuyasha.

"I-I didn't know.." He hoarsly whispered.

Miroku glowered dangerously at him, "Well now you do! There's a lesson learned here Inuyasha! Perhaps, you were too selfish and childish to see!" He gripped, white knuckled, at Inuyasha's fire rat kimono and shook him violently, "Why hurt Kagome as you do? Why Kikyou! She's dead, Inuyasha, and now, so is Kagome! BASTARD!" Miroku jammed a fist into Inuyasha's face, making sure to catch him with his prayer beads. Continuously beating his face in, until a frightened Sango pulled him off, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"Miroku! Stop!" she pleaded with vigor, until he finally pulled himself off of Inuyasha, reluctantly.

"I don't know WHAT she saw in you Inuyasha!" He scoffed, straightening the cloth that covered his cursed hand, and placing his beads correctly, "But whatever it was, she was the most trusting, patient, and kind person I had ever known. She stood by your side, fought with you, and she always came back from her time to see you. She wondered for your safety when you were away. She cried for you when you were hurt, or sick when you were human. And she showed the best of patience when you being a jerk..But it's when she understood when you went to Kikyou, that perplexed me most..but now I understand! If you love something, you have to let it go, no matter what. She loved you! She waited for you to come back! She waited!" he shuddered and fell to the grass.

"Miroku--" Sango whispered.

"Shhh child." Kaede placed a wise hand on Sango's shoulder. If indeed, Miroku had all of this anger dwelling inside of him, then it needed to be resolved. Though she wondered if the group would still be friends after this.

"Why could you not accept her?..." he limply let his arms fall to his sides, "I would have.." He whispered lowly, keeping his eyes focused on the green grass below him.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched, "Miroku, I didn't know that you had feelings for Kagome.." the hanyou threw at him.

The enraged houshi snapped his head to Inuyasha and shot him a malicious glare, "I mourn for my best friend...And you have the mind to give me sarcasm about her..you despicable beast!" he said deadly calm.

"Keh!" He spat blood on the ground and wiped his blood trickling nose.

Sango fumed jealously, 'How dare he say that...' Her face reddened and she launched her entire being at him, "Inuyasha...Kagome...SHE'S DEAD!" as she made an attempt to strike him, tears flowing from her eyes, blurring her vision. He simply held her arms and controlled her hands and feet, "Sango..listen to me...WAH!..." He dodged a swinging leg, "NO! I don't want to listen to a word you say Inuyasha! Kagome's dead! She's dead! And it's all your fault! Your...fault." She fell onto the chest of the hanyou in emptied strength, "She's...gone." she began to wail and sob, uncontrollably.

Inuyasha wrapped a comforting arm around his friend and sat up. Sango pulled away and wiped her tears away, but unfortunately, they just never halted, so she ceased her attempts. She couldn't think of a time when she would stop crying over her friend. It depressed her.

"Inuyasha, she's gone..my best friend, my sister for life, she is gone because of your selfish desires." she stuttered and hiccuped, "It's all your fault."

Inuyasha had, had, enough, "LISTEN! I'm sorry, so sorry! If I could change it, without a second thought, I would. I would change my actions, love her unconditionally, and not jump to foolish conclusions. But most of all, I would have not betrayed her so...I know I can't change it, Miroku, Sango," he paused to glance at his friends, "but I can promise everyone one thing." He softly compromised, feeling a sharp lump rise in his throat.

Sango and Miroku, both, looked at him intently, waiting silently. It wasn't everyday that Inuyasha suddenly decided to accept, and admit to his failures.

They witnessed as he ran his tongue over his lips, softly swiping the crimson liquid from them, and then wiping his stinging face with the kimono sleeves, turning the cloth a darker shade of red in the spots that it streaked across, "I can promise both of you, and the whole village, that I will never love again as I have loved Kagome. Not Kikyou, not ever." He slowly but surely switched his gaze to the onlooking couple.

Sango wasn't swayed so easily, as she folded her arms in front her, "How can I trust you?" she raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

Inuyasha was taken aback, "HEY! I am a man of my word! Especially when it comes to Kagome." He pouted.

"Do you so solemnly swear?" Miroku implied, looking up from the ground, one arm resting on his bended knee, one arm behind him, supporting the rest of his body.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "I promise."

They sat there watching each other for a while, glaring icicles into each other's brains.

'He's lying.' Miroku concocted.

'I bet he thinks I'm lying!' Inuyasha differed, looking at the working face of Miroku.

"You're lying, Inuyasha!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" They both said their lines at the same time, jumping up from the ground, staring, lightning sparking between them.

"I bet the first chance you get, you're going to go running to Kikyou!"

"Am not!"

Miroku backed from Inuyasha and raised his hands, "Fine, you're ruining the last chance you have at loving someone."

"WHA? Listen MIROKU, If you knew the first thing about me is that I don't go snooping around," he pointed accusingly at the unimpressed houshi, "unlike a certain MONK I know!"

"EH?" he gripped the front of Inuyasha's garb and fisted it, "Don't SAY that! You and I both know that I love---" He choked on his words.

Inuyasha smirked brilliantly, "So monk, you've finally fessed up, hmm? Keh! I knew it...you both are nothing but sorry saps." he sighed, laughing heartily.

Sango, by then, had put her fingers on her forehead in amusement, 'Men..' she cleared her throat loudly, putting her hands on her hips, she walked over to the conflicting boys and grabbed Miroku and Inuyasha by the ears, "Inuyasha, I don't exactly know when I won't be mad at you, but I know it will take a while, so please, keep the memory of our Kagome alive with us, please. It will do the whole hut some good." she said, dragging Miroku along to the hut. Inuyasha nodded and sighed deeply turning from the hut.

"I need a walk." He murmured, waving to them slightly before heading down the path that lead throughout the village.

As he walked by a house, there stood a woman. She was tending to the fields, while talking to her son. He pretended not to be interested in what they were saying..but he listened intently as he strolled by..

"Hey mommy! There's Inuyasha...hmmm..where's the pretty lady that's always with him?" The small boy exclaimed, pointing at the hanyou passing by.

"No, no honey, it's not polite to point! I don't know Kagome is, dear, but I bet she is in Lady Kaede's hut." the woman affirmed, plucking a pestering weed from the ground.

"Oooo! Mommy! Mommy! Can I go see her? Can I?" the young boy declared excitedly.

Inuyasha's heart stopped. Kagome was the Older Sister to all of the village children, it would kill them to know that she was gone. Forever...but there would come a time when the news would spread throughout the village and soon, all of Japan.

"No dear, you need to help me pick these...WEEDS.." she grunted as she pulled, with much effort, a stubborn stalk of milkweed from her prized crop.

"Awww...ok..." he pouted, bending next to his mother and placing each of his feet next to the plant, on either side, and tugging.

That was the last that he heard, for he went around the corner, to face the sea and shining horizon, as the sight of the retreating sun was his eyesight. This brought him back, to the place...the place where he asked Kagome to be his life mate..and then shoved it in her face. He scoffed himself. The hanyou would have to live the rest of his life knowing that he broke his love's heart, so bad it killed her...inside and out.

"Kagome...I know you probably can't hear me...but I'm sorry..and I love you..and I'll love you forever." He allowed hidden tears to flow softly down his toned, emotionless face. But his deep golden eyes told anyone what kind of pain he was enduring..and would endure for the rest of his life, until he joined Kagome in the skies.

((End Chapter))

AWW poor Inuyasha!

YAY! A new chapter completed! And longer! Yay! don't worry! Everything will be explained and told of the whereabouts of Kagome in the next chappie! Hehe! But until then plz review! (huggle)

Kagome-Inuyasha09


	4. Dareka Someone

Hello all! I love all the reviews, you make meesa happy! keep'em rolling! Here's the next chapter for all of you guys! Oh! And again, I am SO unbelievably sorry for the long wait! BTW: Epona can understand Link in this story, okay? Don't like it? tough turtles! Here's the chapter! finally!

_**(((Dareka-Someone)))**_

_Descending..._

Kagome opened her eyes a peek to vision her unfortunate fate. The spiked rocks and torrential waves were becoming nearer and nearer as she fell. She straightened her body against the fighting winds and soared, feeling the rush of anxiousness course through her body.

'Momma, Souta, Grandpa... Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Hojou... I'll never see them again.' the tears came again, flowing behind her, following the gusts. The stones and crashing sounds of the ocean became closer to sight and hearing.

Kagome squinted to block out the gusting, unmerciful, encircling winds. She could smell the scent of the sea, now. It surprised her to know that she loved the feeling of falling. Descending to the unrelenting, hard ground was a thrill to her. Like a roller coaster, except you don't go back up. Kagome knew of her fate, that was for sure. Rocky stones and cold, splashing sea water would clash against flesh and bone. Yes, she knew of her unfortunate circumstance, knew of this disturbing fate that was her choice.. her shadowed future...

Yet...

'Why am I not afraid..?' she wondered as darkness soon took over her..

_Kagome..._

_Kagome..._

_Listen... Kagome..._

A young, but wise voice echoed through her soul. She was calm, collected, and an aura about her was seemingly powerful.

_Nayru... Din... Farore... Kagome... a new goddess is born... beauty, life, love, nature... unknown powers are created... and you, Kagome, live on as the Goddess of Eternity..._

'Wh-who's there? What do you mean?' she feebly thought.

_Nayru... Din... Farore... Kagome... Goddess of Eternity.. you will understand in time... child of Dawn... you live on.._

The voice was faded and broken, like a static television, and it made no sense.

'Wh-where am I?' she thought, hardly believing she was alive. She couldn't be, that fall could have crushed a demon more powerful than Naraku. She was dead... and this.. this was the afterlife. That was her conclusion... but.. why did she feel so alive.

'Inuyasha...' her eyes stung, like they had been open, for hours, but her vision was fogged. She felt, instantly, the slide of hot, thick, tears down her face. She didn't care... who would see her? That was the thing... she was alone... in a foreign place... alienated from the rest of the world.

'I am alone... lost in a dark world.. where no one can hear me scream.. no one can soothe my soul... nobody can warm my heart.. alone...'

Since she was a child... the dark was never a consoling place. Especially when she was alone. Sometimes, she would cry until rest finally found a place in her body. The darkness was a demon.. waiting patiently and silently in the shadows until an unfortunate soul wandered aimlessly through its depths, then, springing forth and clutching them, thrashing and wailing, and swallowing them whole..

Or at least, that was Grandpa's telling. Kagome was never to fond of hearing his so called philosophical visions and stories, and she never quite believed them.. but now, in this circumstance, she could. But it didn't make sense... if she was in the shadows... how could she be breathing? Much less, sitting here thinking about how confusing this was... nothing made much sense lately..

Inuyasha's sudden betrayal... this lonesome world she resided in that was so clouded with darkness... the fact that Grandpa's stories were beginning to make some sort of sense.. Why she always felt that she was alone. Even when she was among her friends, she always felt abandoned, or left out. She had always wanted to tell them of her adventures within the Sengoku Jidai, and her travels with the arrogant hanyou that she had learn to love and respect. But mostly, the only thing that her friends enjoyed talking about, amongst themselves, was boys and late, unfinished homework, and they always attempted to persuade Kagome to date Hojou, supposedly, the hottest guy in her school. But she had a hard time believing that. She liked Hojou.. but never liked him enough to date him... but now she wished she had the chance to learn to like him like she had Inuyasha.. it was so unfair to him, and now, she was alone again.

'Help... Someone, I can't stand it anymore...' she screamed in the confines of her heart and mind.. Kagome prayed with her whole being that someone would come and rescue her from this dark hell... Someone that would hold her, kiss her, and love her unconditionally.. Someone that would tell her that everything that happened was a dream.. a fancied figment of her imagination... Someone that would take it all away, to inspire her to begin anew... start over. She wanted that 'someone'...no.. she needed that someone.. no matter who it was.. she didn't care right now.

'Someone.. anybody.. help...' she thought weakly, as unconsciousness took over her.

Someone...

Link...

Hero of Time, Savior of Ages, stealer of many hearts throughout Hyrule, returned to Hyrule Fields from Lon Lon Ranch, after a quick greeting to Malon, his long time friend, and a purchase of the famous and delicious, Lon Lon Milk.

He rode lazily about the fields, riding atop his Clydesdale, Epona. After having some small form of excitement, by soaring over high fences and over small hills, he came to a slow stop and scratched his head, looking around, this was becoming most annoying. With a sigh, he drug his foot from the stirrup and hopped over to slide softly to the golden, autumn grass. He took the chance to rub the velvety nose of Epona and speak to her softly.

"Epona..." he took his hand away and ruffled her corn silk, white mane, "I'm bored..." he said calmly, looking at his horse's reaction flickered through her charcoal eyes. She simply turned from him and began to graze on the crunchy grasses below her hooves.

Link ceased his stroking and crossed his arms in front of him, impatiently, "Oh yeah! You're a ton of help!" he pouted childishly.

'I'm seventeen, I'm not supposed to be so bored.' he lazily fell to the ground and slumped over, sitting with his heels touching, holding his toes.

"Well.." he called from the grass, "when you're done being a pig, can you help me think of something to do?" he laughed, playfully.

Epona glared at him, and clopped over silently, reared back, and collided her muscled head against Link's skull, planting his face into the ground and earning a surprised string of colorful curses and grumbles. Link's head snapped up to her and shot her a scowl, as he hopped up, and brushed the many loose grass particles from his tunic, mumbling something about 'impertinent, moody horses.' He gripped the saddle and flipped his legs over his horse and rested his elbow on Epona's head, earning an annoyed grunt from her, and from there he placed his chin in the folds of his hand, and tapping his finger on his lip in thought.

"Hmm... what to do, what to do..." He mumbled, trying to think of something, anything that appealed to his mind. The flow of crystal waters and the sparkling, shining sun popped into his mind.

"Aha!" he pointed skyward in realization, "Epona, does the lake sound alright to you?" he patted her head and ruffled her mane. She simply turned away and grunted.

Link smiled, "Good enough answer for me!" he gripped the reins and began to turn ...

'Someone.. anybody.. help...' a languid voice whispered.

He halted in his actions immediately and snapped his head around to the sound, disturbing the green hat upon his head. A woman? He skimmed the entire field nervously. But, like a magnet, his head was drawn to the path to the lake.

"Come on, Epona, to the lake, Hyaa!" he suddenly was extremely eager to arrive there, and as quickly as possible. He dragged the reins to the right, and slapped them, perhaps a little rougher than he wanted to.. but there was something inside of his mind that was calling out to him to follow his instincts. Saving damsels in distress was one of them..

He began to slap them more frequently, urging Epona to run faster, as he stood, slightly bent over, going with the flow of the rampant rocking and jumping of the sprinting Clydesdale. Was it actually just his imagination? Well, whatever this feeling was, he was bound determined to change it. Besides, he was going there anyway, right? If he went there just to be certain, it would ease his conscience considerably. Though, how did this so called voice telepathically reach him? He quickly cut around boulders and soared over fences, to reach his desired destination, and with a sharp tug on the reins, he raced through the entrance, flying high over the two fences that barred his path.

Once they touched the edge of the grassy fields, he flew from the saddle and rapidly began racing around the premises searching for the source of the weak voice. Breathing heavily, he searched throughout the crops and around the shore, and through the thick vegetation on the other side. Nothing..

"Huh.." he grunted, "maybe it was my imagination..." he sighed, "I've been around Zelda too long." he chuckled softly, blocking the view of the golden, midday sun, and squinting.

He took one step towards the lake shore, and sighed in ecstasy of the shining beauty, it was almost like a mirror, reflecting the days as they flowed like the streams across the mudded bank. Getting lost in this feeling, he almost didn't notice the wondrously sweet aura that filled his senses, wrapping around his legs and constricting his torso. He snapped his eyes open and lunged up and expertly drew his sword, preparing for this... beast... whatever form.. he nervously bounced around on his toes and looked about. But

this aura flowed over the premises and blew comfortably away with the soft whisper of the wind.

"Odd..." he glared around suspiciously, as he crossed his eyebrows and returned his sword to the sheath. As he did so, he also turned his gaze up to the building that was his new lake house. The old man, that had lived there previously, had so generously given his own house up for an exciting place in the Gerudo Valley. A long journey for one so elderly.. but it was a great opportunity for him and for Link. This house had given him more room than his tree house in Kokiri Forest. As it was, the tree had not given him much room when he was a child. Imagine him now, living as a teenager that was three times the size of everybody in the Forest... the tree house could only accommodate about two people, and that was if the other person was about the same height as two Kokiri. So with this house, he had more room, and a beautiful symphony of light to wake to in the mornings, and a lullaby of colors to drift to sleep in the evening.

"Maybe I should go swimming now.. the cool waters will calm me down." he assured himself. He flipped his tunic over his toned body, folded it neatly and placed it on the soft, green grass. Relieving himself of the green hat that sat atop his blond head most of the day, and his boots, he walked over to his lake house and stared up the ladder, and then began ascending the wooden cross strips. As he went up, he thought of all of the different uses for the hut that was so opposite of that of the old man's. For example, the balcony atop the house was once used for a variety of strange plants and animals that he kept for observation. Link now used this for a very suitable diving platform.

He placed both feet on the wooden foundation and peered slowly over the edge, nervously. He shook his head, "Okay, I've done this more times than I can count and I'm nervous?" He took this as a sign that he needed to get out more and tucked his head to chest, and dove gracefully over the edge. He lost all sense of the previous feeling once he felt the whip of the wind against his hair and the flow of it across his body. He shuddered slightly, though, once the cool blue depths smashed unexpectedly. He allowed the weight of his body float him to the crest of the water as he stared around, finally swallowing a deep breath and dipping into the coolness of the crystal water. He swam down until his feet rested on the sandy bottom. He pushed himself down and sat cross-legged on the lake bed, closing his azure eyes, in a kind of meditation that Zelda taught him a long time ago...

((Flashback))

"Good goddess!" Zelda sighed in relief.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked, walking in, and clicking the door shut, from another one of her long, dull conferences.

He sat with his elbow propped up on his knee and his chin rested in his hand. Link threw a half-hearted shrug at her and pulled his hat over his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"I don't know, guess I'm a little tense from today." he yawned loudly and stretched.

Zelda looked at him and smiled. If she knew anything about Link, it was that he got tense easy from over exertion and boredom I guess you could say. She walked to the reclining form of Link and bent to his level, putting her hand on his shoulder. Link pulled the brim of his hat from one eye and peered to her.

"I can help you.." she smiled softly to him, stood up, and stepped back. Link remained on the tile floor, staring up at her questionably and cocking an eyebrow.

"It's called Mizu... and what you do is, sit on the very bottom of Lake Hylia and relax everything.. mind, body, and spirit. Just sit there. It helps, I promise!" she smiled brightly.

Link laughed, "How am I supposed to relax at the bottom of the lake, when the first thing I think about is drowning?" he pulled the hat from both eyes and hopped up, but still leaning lazily against the stone, and crossing his arms.

Zelda giggled, "You see! That's the thing! You must relax! You are way too worried about everything, Link." she pointed out.

Link shook his head, "Okay I'll try this... Mizu... but I don't think I'll be trying it any time soon." he waved to her and headed out of the door, hearing the faint giggles and the click of the door.

((End Flashback))

But he tried it everyday, and sure enough, it had helped him not be so stiff about everything that went on. He had gotten better with words and actions and wasn't snapping as much. Which was a plus for him. Ever since the defeat of Ganondorf.. he had always been so edgy and angry with everyone..

He sat there, deep under the surface of the water until his lungs screamed for air and he kicked off the sandy bottom and began the swim to the top, rowing quickly, feeling for the crest of the water. His hand finally swiped at air and he gave one final thrust, allowing the clean air to fill his lungs, as he exhaled slowly. Of all the times he had done Mizu, every time it had always amazed him how much better he felt. He breathed cleanly several times, before he dipped fully under the water again and rinsed his hair of the dirty feeling, and ran a hand over his body, then pushing to the tip of the water.

"Whew!" he exclaimed as water flew up his nostrils. He sneezed multiple times before he made the journey back to the shore to dress himself. He reached the shore and flipped on his back to dry somewhat, and also simply enjoying the feeling of the warm, comforting sun against his body. He soon grew tiresome of this and stood up, shaking his hair and working down his body, ridding himself of the pearly beads of water that stuck to his skin and glittered like diamonds as they were sent several directions. He unfolded his garb and began to slide it down his torso.. when he heard the faintest sob... so feeble and soft, you wouldn't even notice that it existed. He leaned into the sound and concentrated, as he extended his hearing.

It was a woman... could it be the woman that spoke to him in the field? He followed the cries as best as he could throughout the area, peeking around corners and looking in deep grasses. He felt like he was playing a game that all of the Kokiri had played with him.. Hot and Cold? He felt crazy and cold hearted thinking about a game when someone, a woman even, was somewhere suffering.. and he couldn't find her. Although, he didn't have the mind to look slightly around the corner of his own home when he had first arrived... He slowly peered past the building and noticed that the cries had become clearer. He tip toed to the sound and looked around the corner... and there she was... the most fair woman in Hyrule that he had ever seen, though her clothes were questionable... but when his eyes swept over her body.. his heart stopped.

"Oh gods..." He whimpered almost breathlessly in sympathy for her... the woman's circumstance was enough to make his whole body quake in pain. Her beautiful grey-brown eyes were glazed over in a trance, and hot, thick tears were trailing their way down her porcelain face. Cuts made their way throughout her neckline, through her clothes, and deep purple-blue bruises littered her cheeks, and long, slender arms. Gashes cut deep into her legs and cheeks as well, making him wince with pity, as he made his way hurriedly to her side, leaning her up to him with an arm, supporting her frail body and putting her mouth to his ear. He sighed in relief when he felt the soft flutter of hot breath against the side of his face.

"Oh thank the heavens.." he praised, plucking her from the cold ground, and whistling a sharp tune to summon Epona to him, and with difficulty gathered his shield and sword from the grasses. Epona bent down to the ground, noticing that Link was not able to hang on to the woman, his shield and sword, and get on the saddle at the same time without dropping something.. Link nodded his thankfulness and boarded the horse, loading his sword and shield on the back, and cradling the young maiden in his arms gently moving her legs to straddle the saddle, with her head facing and leaning into him.

With the woman completely settled, Epona turned her head to Link, "Epona go to Kokiri Forest and ride fast, but gentle, I don't know if she can hold out much longer here.." Epona whinnied and began galloping steadfastly, but gently, just as Link wished.

Link looked softly at the woman in his arms and skimmed a thumb over her thick tears that continued to fall silently down her cheeks, and wiped every single one of them from her pale face. Her eyes were so deep and full of emotion... they were so beautiful. He trailed a finger down her cheeks and brushed a black tendril of hair from her forehead. Link took a moment to admire her slender form before his passenger wailed in agony and began thrashing, and arching her back. Link's heart leaped from his chest at the sudden shrill cry.

"Oh! Jeez!" he held her tenderly, rubbing her back and calming her with soft, comforting words. When she finally fell back into her soft breathing again, he made the assumption that she would be just fine. But just in case, he smacked the reins, "Epona! Quickly! To Kokiri Forest!" He held her safe from the rocking of the running horse. Epona reached the outskirts of the tunnel and hopped from the saddle and carried the woman safely in his arms, then stole a thankful rub on Epona's velvet nose and waved, sprinting across the bridge and attempting to keep it comfortable for the mistress as well, running to his tree house.

"Hey Link! Found yourself a woman did ya?" An incommoding voice echoed throughout the Forest, followed by several snickers and cackles.

Link turned his head slightly to bark over his shoulder, "Shut it Mido! She's hurt!"

"Yeah, sure whatever ladies man!" He roared with laughter.

Link rolled his eyes and swept up the ladder and softly stretched her body over his only bed and brushed her loose tendrils from her face and sighed.

"You'll be okay..." He scratched his head and looked out the doorway of his house, "Hm... I have an idea..."

(((End Chapter)))

YAY! New chapter! Sorry for da wait! The next chapter is going to be pretty long..so get ready for that.. and review review review!

Ja Ne!

Kagome-Inuyasha09


	5. Mishiranu hitoStranger

Ok! I want to take a few precious moment to give a shout out to all of my reviewers, whom I love so much! Here ya go!

**_Dargorwen of Ithilien-_** _Holy tomatoes! If you see this by your name, then you know that I e-mailed you! Thank you so much for the review, yours made me wanna jump on top of my house and scream at the top of my lungs...ok...a little too far, but still, I am so happy that you wanted me to E-MAIL you! Arigato! huggle_

_**Kougasgirl05-** Thank you so much for reviewing for all of my chapters! It motivated me in so many ways! You just don't know! You know what? It makes me wanna hug you! You know what else? I think I will! huggle _

_**ChaosKree8er-** I love Link and Kagome! squeals I wonder why there are not much out there? I mean... jeez you would think that people would have more of an imagination! Arigato for your excellent review!_

_**Tamishinoeien-** I love it when reviewers tell me to update soon! It makes me one happy on'na! Arigato gozai masu! (gee I hope I did that right!) !_

_**IYluver4eva-** :( aww! I didn't mean to make you cry! Well, that part was supposed to be sad so I guess that is a huge compliment actually! bows huggle Thank you!_

_**Ganheim-** Thank you so much for pulling my attention to all of my mistakes! It makes me a better writer by knowing what I need to work on! So...big huggle Arigato! _

_**Anime Alekx-** Yeah, I changed the kissing thing a little bit! But I think it's kinda corny, but I don't think I am going to change it unless somebody tells me to! And...whispers Nope! Kagome isn't dead! Teehee! looks around None of you heard that! Well actually it's obvious so never mind:P! Thank you for your review!_

_**Hermione10148-** Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Its flattering to know that great writers such as yourself have taken the time to stop by and tell little 'ol me that my story is "great!" Thank you so, so, so much! Oh and, never think that I hate you! I've done that with many stories that have taken too long to update! lol! So don't beat yer self up about it!_

_**TamiaEternity-** You wait no more! Yay! I am glad you want me to update so quickly! _

_**Hotspringchick-** I am so excited that you want more of my story! jumps up anddown_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_**xXxInsigniaxXx-** I want to thank you with all of my soul for your inspiring reviews! Simple things such as "wow" and "update soon" are the things that make me want to update every single day! Arigato gozai masu Insignia-san!_

_**Sora the Taske-** Thank you, also, so much for your review! I update as soon as all of my homework, and, chores, and blah, blah, blah, is finished! _

_**K005-** I want to hug you for giving me the first review of my life! hug hug hug hug hug hug hug! You made me so excited to start my next chapter it wasn't funny! I am so grateful to you! Arigato, Arigato!_

_**Alissa-** Thank you for telling me that my story was great! I really didn't think I would get more than 5 reviews! I am so grateful that you think this! I hope you send me more reviews! Arigato to you too!_

_**Shey-** Last, (but definitely NOT least), I want to shout out to you because I am so happy that you reviewed! It makes me proud of my work to know that people such as you are reading my story, and taking the time to stop and review! I am motivated because of it! huggle_

Whew! Now that, that is over with! Down to business! I would be so unbelievably grateful if I got even 30 reviews! And I would ABSOLUTELY DIE if I got more! I'm not pushing any of you to review just because, I'm just happy to know that people are stopping to review for me. It makes me feel important to you know? Like I am a part of it. So anyway enough of the teenage melodrama, on with the story! claps

**(( Mishiranu hito- Stranger))**

Link stole a quick glance back at the beautiful woman slumbering peacefully on his bed, despite the tortuous damage that slashed through her body, before jumping from his tree house, forgetting to use the ladder. He landed with a thud to the soft, grassy earth and wandered throughout the small village to gather the local girls. He took the time to search in every house, around every corner, and near the realm of the deceased Great Deku Tree. Feeling satisfied with the great number of girls, he requested them to follow him to the middle of the village. Sitting upon the ground, which was about their level, he rested his arms on his knees.

"So what is it, Link?" one of the girls crossed her arms and tapped her foot, faking impatience.

Link laughed nervously and gave a sheepish smile to them, scratching the back of his head, "Er.. yeah, what I called you ladies for..." he sighed and looked to the ground, as if it would aid him in his explanation.

"Oooo Link, so we're ladies now?" one of them giggled slightly.

Ignoring her comment and the scattered giggles that followed, he continued, "...You see, I found this woman on the shore of Lake Hylia..."

"Oh my goodness, Link! Is she okay?" one of the girls linked her fingers together in surprise.

"Yes, yes... well, actually, no... she's hurt, and bad. And what I was wondering was if.."

"What happened to her Link?"

"How bad is she?"

"Can we help?"

"Where is she?"

"Is she almost dead?"

"Did you hurt her?"

"Why is she hurt?"

"Who's the perpetater?" some of the girls, frantically replied to him, each asking a different question.

Link sighed and stood up, looking upon each one, yes, he had enough girls for the job, he took a deep breath.

"I have no idea what happened to her... she's beat up pretty bad, but I didn't find anything that was life-threatening.. Yes you can help and that is what I have called you all here for... she's, as of now, is resting in my house... and as for dying, I don't think so... and NO I didn't hurt her! Why would I do a thing like that? I don't have a specific idea why exactly she is injured... and as for you... the correct word is "perpetrator", and I don't know! Stop asking me questions I just found her! I don't even know if it was a person that committed this to her!" He gasped for a breath. Kokiri girls were wonderful beings, but when it came to something as important as this, they were down right annoying.

"Soooo... uh... how do we help... exactly?" One of them mumbled, finding her boots suddenly very interesting.

Link smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Can you guys change her clothes and put her in bandages for me?"

The girl below him smirked, "Why can't you do it, Link? You're a big boy!" she giggled uncontrollably.

Link quickly removed his hand from her shoulder, as if it burned, and backed away, stuttering for words, "I... er... You see, ermm..." He blushed a brilliant crimson and twiddled his thumbs. The possibility of him stripping her down and washing her body free of blood and bandaging her made him shiver with embarrassment and modesty, not just for him, but also for her.

The sound of faint giggles around him, startled him out of his little fantasy world.

"Never mind Link, I'm joking!" She burst with laughter, as well as the girls surrounding her, taking great enjoyment at poking fun at the bright face of the young elf.

One of the girls calmed enough to call above all the giggling, "Ok girls! This is how it's gonna work! This group right here..." she pointed towards a crowd to her left, "..you girls are gonna make sure she is cleaned up and bandaged good and tight. Then when you are done you need to measure her real good! Cause then.." She pointed to the group on the right of her, "you girls and I are gonna dress her all up, Kokiri style!" she added a wink and a short giggle, "Any questions?" she searched around for any confusion, not finding any, she fisted her palm, "Right then! Split up!"

Link watched one of the groups head through the doorway of his house and the other disappear behind the entrance of another house, down the trail. Sighing in relief, he walked to the foot of the ladder and called from the ground.

"You girls please take good care of her!" he blushed slightly at his own statement.

"We will! Promise!" a muffled voice echoed from the inside.

Link smiled and headed down the trail, heading towards the realm of the Great Deku Tree. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he whistled a song he heard in a pub once, while shuffling across the ground quickly. There was something he had to retrieve before he returned to the woman. He just hoped that she was going to be alright by the time that he returned to her.

'**I wonder what her name is...****** he chuckled.

"What a strange girl..." one of the Kokiri girls thought aloud. They all turned their attention to the woman's face and peered curiously over her "clothing."

"Weird..." she noticed a small lump in the side of her skirt.

Deciding to be nosy, she dug her hand into the pocket, and pulled out a strange black and silver box, connecting to some sort of earmuffs. She placed them on her head and looked on the box. She discovered a sideways triangle and peered at it curiously. She slowly, and cautiously put her finger to it. A pause... then a soft, but quick beat began playing in her ears. Then words began to emit from the inside of the earmuffs.

_**(emergency, coz I'm about to knock'em out!**_

_**give it up yo! move's in the house!**_

_**check it out yo! pass that mic!**_

_**denwa ni derenai SHICHUEESHON ai sae mo shimekirarete**_

_**ii wake bakari no dengon ni fuman na koibito**_

_**how many time i have to cry?**_

_**(inside out, back and forth! left to the right, let's get lost!)**_

_**how much I have to make them dry?**_

_**(fuck this out! it's all the same! it's just a easy game!)**_

_**otagai awanai TAIMINGU wakatteru itai kurai**_

_**sore demo hitori de nemurenai heya wa hirosugite**_

_**(when the fuck you gonna be back?)**_

_**day & night kirai na kotoba afureru michi**_

_**wow pure sight enji tsukareta shunkan**_

_**kitto kimi ni wa wakaru to shinjiteru**_

_**(it's right time of the real love)----**_

_**A/N: Of course she isn't gonna listen to the whole song!**_

The girl began dancing around the room and giggling happily. She enjoyed this song very much! A/N: Who wouldn't? I love this song! Knock'em Out is awesome! VERY dance-able! ok..i'll shutup.. Not knowing, however, that the other girls were staring at her with anger laced in their eyes. One girl stole the magical music box and yanked the earmuffs from her head and scolded her firmly, as a mother would a child.

"We were specifically assigned to clean this woman up! We have to hurry, Maaya! The other girls will be here very soon and you are not doing a thing! Think of what will happen if she gets here and we are not done! We have to measure her, also!" she glared at her harshly, searching for any sign of protest.

Maaya apologized and got to work, realizing that Kokiri clothes were not hard to come by. She began by softly brushing a warm rag on the woman's face, working down her neck and arms, wiping dried blood from her skin. Then she tore the already maimed shirt from her chest, then wiping the remaining blood from her chest.

She had a few girls beside her, brain-storming as to how to remove the 'strange white cloth' that concealed her breasts. One of them, gently, as not to disturb the woman, reached behind her and fiddled and searched, finally snapping it off, she threw the shirt and the undergarment to the floor, to be discarded, with a muffled 'slump'.

"What in the world?" Maaya pondered.

"C'mon! Get to work!" Maaya started and quickly returned to the task at hand. She retrieved bandages from the floor and began mashing herbs and water together and applying them to the bandages, like a paste, then began to wrap her, from her breasts to the very tips of her ribs, tight, but gentle. She and some other girls then began to wash out the scrapes, carefully, from her stomach, and then applying herbs and bandages here and there. They did the same for her arms, though they did not use as much herbs as they used for her stomach and chest.

They, with difficulty, found a way to remove her forest green skirt, and tossed it along with the other discarded clothing that lay in a bloody heap near the window, on the floor. This action revealed to them her white underwear.

"Those aren't ruined! I think that we can leave them on!" she concluded with a giggle, hearing the others sheepishly laugh in response. Maaya decided, with the rest of the group, to leave the undergarment on and return to work. Looking down to her marred legs, Maaya sighed in sympathy.

"This don't look to good." It took all of their effort to lift and raise her legs, and to rinse her free of all of the dried crimson blood, then cover them nicely with the bandages and pasty herbal medicine. Once they finished, they removed her socks that were splashed with her blood and her shoes, then tossed them unceremoniously to the floor.

Stepping back to admire their work, they all exchanged high-fives and smiled to each other.

"Ok! She's all fixed up! Time for measuring!" Maaya scrounged up the measuring tape and ran it all over her body, calling out numbers and sizes, having somebody writing the information on a leaf, to set neatly on the nightstand, next to Link's bed, for the next group of girls to pick up and begin to dress her.

They had just finished calling out the final measurement when the next group came in. Continuing on with their giggling and discussions of life and gossip, that flourished like a healthily growing plant, among the Forest.

Link's feet softly whispered across the sacred boundaries of the realm. This bright, fluorescent place, was a wonder beyond wonders. The faeries among the thick leaves, darted and swooped through the Great Deku Tree, playing and sending a showers of soft light. A luminous light, that drifted silently and comfortably, surrounding him like a warm blanket. Fascinated, he decided to remain a while longer to witness and marvel this strange beauty that was these magical beings.

Their soft, delicate wings fanned his toned face as they fluttered by, quickly and silently, bearing innocent light into his peripheral vision, then fluttering safely to the tree's branches. He began to step softly, farther, into the safe haven and treasure what lay before his eyes in just a mere second. The faeries of the wood exploded from within the withered leaves and sent a rain of glittering, singing auroras of brilliant light. They flowed down the tree's trunk like butter and swooped from the ground, hanging there, blinking and glowing various colors. Link allowed a fascinated sigh of wonder escape from his lips as they all shone brilliantly, casting a silhouette of colors, leaking through the air. But as soon as they began... they ended, much to Link's disappointment. But this display still plastered a wistful smile to his face.

Beautiful...

He continued his journey around the thick, long, roots of the Deku Tree, to the usually anxiously waiting Sprout. He snickered at the thought of always being bubbly and bouncy about everything. It reminded him of the usual stereotype girls that seem to take happy pills, always hyper and excited, greeting the day with a cheery 'hello' and moving on.

But... that wasn't all bad was it? What's wrong with just being joyous that a new day has come? Link scoffed a curse beneath his breath and mentally punched himself for ever thinking such a thing about anybody.. Saria, she was always his nymph. Wherever she traveled to, she always had something good to say. So, he guessed, that this was the reason that he avoided people with a positive point of view. In her memory.

'**I should not think that**..' he had walked for so long that he bumped into the Sprout. He began to make out an apology, when he noticed that he was asleep. Rolling his eyes, he gripped the Sprout by the limbs and shook him.

"HEY! Wake up!" the young plant stirred slightly and yawned fully, before turning to Link and throwing him a drowsy greeting.

"N-nani? Oh. Good morning Link." he yawned.

Link couldn't resist giving a chuckle at this as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "Do you realize that it's past midday?" He pointed to the blue sky for reference. The Deku Sprout looked above him as if he just noticed that, there was in fact, a sky hanging brightly above their heads. He gave a nervous giggle and smiled happily at Link.

"So, anyway, what brings you here to this place?" he bounced around and waited patiently, noticing how Link thoughtfully placed a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head.

"Well... you see, hmmm.. Ah! Ok, do have a remedy for aches and pain? Like bodily pains of course!" he explained. The Sprout looked to the sky, as if seeking assistance from the heavens. Then, he turned to Link, reading his thoughts like a book. The solution came to him like a sudden summer rain.

"I've got your remedy! What you do is take all of my leaves from my brambles. And then... you take a bunch of sap as well! Then, you crush it in a bowl or something of the sort, and mix it well with warm water! And there ya go! We call it, the Deku Tea!" he smiled brightly, grinning from limb to limb.

Link bent lower to his level and placed a hand on his leaves, "Wait, are you sure, well, I'm not a tree, but are you sure this is alright with you? I mean, when will they all grow back again? And will you be okay without some of your sap?" he questioned worriedly.

The Sprout rolled his eyes and giggled, "So naive, Link! Of course! I'm no ordinary plant ya know! Everything will be fine!" he bubbled.

"Alright, if you say so..." he took one of the leaves, reluctantly, but soon found himself gripping the whole branch and stripping it of its leaves. He searched frantically around for a container to keep these contents in. He searched around and around until he finally found something and threw them all in the bowl of twigs and bark, then returned for the sap. The Sprout was still holding that same vibrant smile. A smile that kept all of the evil at bay from the rest of the Forest. Once he received the right amount, he quickly crushed them both together, all the while, conversing lively with the Sprout.

"So, Link, what's wrong?" The Sprout mentioned, looking on to Link's hands that worked at the mushy mess.

Link looked up only slightly and then back to his work, "Nothing... why do you ask?"

The Sprout cocked his head to the side and looked at him, confused, "Well then why are you making the remedy? To keep in your house?" he thought for a moment, "Eww.. then it would get gross! All clumpy and chunky, Blech!" He threw his tongue out in disgust.

Link ceased smashing the herbs together, to think back for a moment about the Deku's question. Did he miss something? He suddenly went into a state of complete unconscious thinking and pondering.

**_'So, Link, what's wrong?' _**The young voice echoed in his mind. Replaying over and over again.

**'Oh! The Sprout must have been confused with me needing the remedy, instead of that woman needing the remedy!' **He wondered why he didn't think of that before.. must be the blond factor. He laughed at himself.

"No, no, no... It's not for me, you see, there is this woman, she... she's kinda hurt and, well. I'm takin' care of her! And so, when I get back, I will give her," he held up the completed form of the honey-colored mess, "this!" he smiled triumphantly, dipping his finger inside of the gooey syrup and stuffing it in his mouth, childishly, sighing in contentment.

"Mmmmm, this is amazing..." he sighed marveling at the rich flavor and unique texture, "thank you so much, I'll be on my way now... sayonara!" and with that, he sprinted from the realm and stared ahead at his destination. He skidded to a halt.

"Oh, right, water... WARM water.." he grumbled and headed to the Lost Woods. This was going to take some time...

yay! another chapter completed! Success! Bwahahahaha! sorry for the unexpected cutoff at the end, but I have to go to school tomorrow and won't have any time that week to get it done. (since I hafta do them on the weekends now it will probably be about 3 or 4 weeks till the next chapter!) But I promise that I will hurry! I love you all and THANK YOU for all of you guy'z motivational reviews! They help me so much!

Ja Ne!

Kagome-Inuyasha09

P.S. RxR.. just click!

getting closer

almost there!

CLICK! OR DIE! teehee!

OH! And if you didn't know, has this huge bug that bunches most of the paragraphs, so PLEASE bear with me! If you want, I'll take this chapter off until the bug is smooshed and then I'll put the prettyful chapter up, instead of the uglyful chapter. But that's up to you.


	6. Shinsei wa KuragariBlessed Darkness

6

_**Shinsei Wa Kuragari-Blessed Darkness**_

Link stepped into the Lost Woods soundlessly as an autumn leaf to the waters' surface. The woods hadn't really lived up to it's name, as Link casually turned corners like he was in his house. He found himself quickening his pace every so often. There was just something about that woman... Her face... Her eyes... Her skin... He knew her from somewhere... But he just couldn't put a finger on it. It made his head hurt.

**'Why do I know her?'** He pondered.

He continued to walk through the forest as the faeries fluttered a silent greeting to him and flashed past.

"Hey!" A small voice called from deep within his hat.

Navi was rapping on Link's head like a steel door, making a small clunking sound with each beat of her small fist. Link blinked and took his hat off to peer down at the glowing orb of spiritual wit.

"Yeah?" He stopped walking, just enough to listen. Though, he wondered why he was listening to her now, when every time she did that in the past, when he did often need her, she was either ignored or shoved back into Link's hat. This much, he had grown to feel bad for.

"Well, um... I was just wondering Link.. Who was she?" She said in a tiny voice that echoed, as it became very quiet amongst the forest... Not a rustle.

Link looked down in thought, staring directly at his mud caked boots.

"I-I don't know Navi..." He replied in a voice that was low and very unlike his usual bright and bubbly adolescent voice. Navi watched as his blond brows furrowed.

She fluttered her wings and stretched her pale blue legs. Navi flapped her delicate wings and flew to Link's face, brushing his cheek softly with her beautiful pale fingers. Her eyes wondered to the far off look on his face.

"What troubles you, Link?" she asked, concerned for her long-time companion.

Link looked up slowly to the path ahead of him. He needed to get that water and no matter how much he hated it, now, he decided to ignore her question. The pond wasn't far from here, and with time, he would soon have the potion. He shook his head and put his hat back on, flipping the end back, then, finally taking a long stride forward.

Kagome stirred uneasily in her half-conscious state. Dreams and dark things invaded her being while she attempted to force them from her body. Images...memories...or was she just sleeping?... Was she just dreaming?... Faded images were falling in rhythm with her frail heartbeat and coming to her in painful visions...

_**Inuyasha...**_

_**Miroku...**_

_**Sango...**_

_**Shippou...**_

_**Kirara...**_

_**Mama...**_

_**Grandpa...**_

_**Souta...**_

_**Ayumi...**_

_**Yuka...**_

_**Eri...**_

Where were they? She tried calling out to them... but no sound left her throat. The pain of losing where you were in this world was becoming unbearable now. She needed to get out. She needed to reach the light at the end of the tunnel... Kagome's body told her that she had been sleeping for centuries, but her mind was regaining more and more consciousness as the time went by. The more she got, the more she remembered. The more she remembered, the more she regretted. The more she regretted, the worse she felt. She needed someone there beside her to reassure her that everything would be okay... because the haunting feeling that crept through her was eating away at every last hopeful thought like a famished beast.

_**'Inuyasha...' **_She forced her body skyward and began moving slowly forward

Step.

Step.

_**Slowly...**_

Her legs and body began to regain strength and she squinted against the gales. Her legs pounded heavily on the invisible dark earth.

_**Quicker now...**_

She shook the voices from her head and lifted her knees in a paced walk.

_**Faster...**_

Kagome looked to the skies and squinted against the blinding darkness. Her legs picked up speed and the echo of her tapping feet against the cold ground reverberated along the walls. She began to jog at a moderate speed, hearing the slap of her calves against her thighs.

_**Run...**_

_**'Why?'**_

_**RUN!...**_

She upped her speed and panted with lost breath, but still continued forward. She sprinted at breakneck speed through the chaos inside her mind and she stumbled for words, lost in the fog. Tears flew from her eyes and followed the gushing winds behind her, in sparkling farewells. She tripped on the unknown, but caught her balance and ran... ran... ran... and called... and ran..

_**'Inuyasha... where are you?' **_She thought feebly.

_**'Inuyasha...'**_

_**'Inuyasha!' **_She coughed and gasped for air.

_**Inuyasha!'**_

Kagome ran, blindly, frantically through her fogged mind, trying to sort her memories of him. If only his name was enough to make her heart warm and her hopeful feelings return, even if it was so slightly, she was willing to risk everything to see him again. She ran and ran and ran, screaming his name over and over. The shadows crept nearer and nearer to her, constricting her body and her legs, pulling and whispering haunting, undecipherable, words to her. The darkness called her... beckoned her... reached for her... until, she finally fell in defeat, fresh tears cascading down her face. Sobs shook her body and her cries echoed loudly throughout the cold, empty gloom.

She curled up, sobbing and shaking, gasping breathlessly... uncontrollably, as the black fog lifted and pooled around her body, breathing uncomfortable cold over her, that flowed like water through her skin, giving her goosebumps. Kagome took a deep breath and linked her hands over her head, uncurling her legs so they were joined together, and moving into a full body stretch.

_** 'Leave me alone! You cannot reach me you foul beast!' **_she shouted, hearing the echo all around her. Her body became warm and she could see light coming into her visions. In seconds, her power exploded from within her...

The black fog roared as purple light seared through it. Kagome's heartbeat pulsed and the darkness fell away with her power.

In Kagome's visions, she saw a tree house.

_**'Where is it?'**_ A woman whispered

'The... the tree house was... in a village... a village full of tiny children. They all are so small...'

_**'Who are they?'**_

'I...I don't know... I don't remember...'

_**'Yes you do Kagome. Try to remember... you know them..'**_

'No! I don't know them! Who are you... wh... where am I?'

_**'Please Kagome, wake up... wake up and try to remember... you know who they are... you know where you are...' **_

'NO! No I don't! I am so lost... I... I am in darkness somewhere but I don't know where!'

_**'No Kagome... you are in the chasm of your mind... but you will wake up soon... everything around you will not be the same, but... you will learn to love...'**_ The woman's voice faded.

'NO! Wait! Don't go! Please... tell me what to do! Where am I going? Please! Don't leave me alone!' she screamed desperately within her mind.

_**'You will see with time Kagome that... ever... ything... will... come... toge... th... e... r... then... yo... u... will ne... ver...be alone...' **_Her voice echoed throughout the chasm and flew all around Kagome and filled her with the needed strength.

Kagome's mind closed and she fell into a sweet sleep...

Link wandered to the farthest edges of the forest and sighed with relief. He had finally arrived. He sat upon a rock and took his shoes from his feet, rubbing them. He also took the time to finally take his hat off and brush the sweat from his forehead. It had been so long, he had forgotten that the spring was so far away. Navi swirled around him and whispered to him like a crazy teenager. He finally had to shove her away to tend to his business. He gathered the water and filled it in a cup made of crisp birch bark twined together with wisteria brambles.

He played a tune on his ocarina and swirled his hands over the cup. He felt the cup grow warm beneath his fingers. He called Navi over and she shoved herself beneath his cap. Link laughed and began his long walk back.

Navi began giggling uncontrollably, shaking his hat around, which annoyed Link greatly, as he moved his head side-to-side to keep it on his head. He grumbled and snatched off the hat and peered down into the green hole.

"And just WHAT are you doing?" he bellowed, staring down at the glowing faerie.

Navi stood up.

"W-Well, I w-was just er... um... I don't know?" she giggled and laughed sheepishly, smiling innocently up at him.

Link raised an eyebrow at her and shook his hat, ridding himself of her. He glowered at her.

"Now you can fly all the way back... Do you know how much I wanted to crawl under someones' hat and rest on the way there?"

Navi slumped and began lifting herself from the ground, hovering just above grass level. 'That spoiled brat!' she thought dourly, crossing her arms and huffing. She turned her head and stomped as loud as she could, crunching the thin grass beneath her feet.

Link turned to gaze over his shoulder and roll his eyes skyward at her behavior. He sighed and stared forward while still talking to her.

"Why can't you be mature, Navi?" He glanced back at her a moment then took a sharp turn and continued on his journey.

"I don't know LINK! Why can't you let a poor defenseless faerie such as myself rest on your head?" She stopped, realizing how rude that sounded. Not to mention, bratty, which is what she was accusing Link for.

Link merely laughed sarcastically, "Oh, ha ha! Defenseless... yeah... right." he paid careful attention to the mug, which was gradually growing colder and colder as time and arguments went by.

Link stared down at the ocarina gleaming brightly beneath his belt loop. An idea sparked within him, it grew and grew and grew until it was a roaring inferno of discovery. He slapped his forehead.

"No, DUH! I could have used my ocarina this whole time! He stopped and fiddled with his belt loop to retrieve the magical instrument. Link felt the tiniest of bumps against his calf and he looked down to a greatly surprised faerie. He smiled down at her, and leaned down to pluck her from the ground.

"Hold on..." He played a boisterous sound, flipping his fingers, to and fro, and feeling whips of magic as they surrounded him in a thin blanket. Green wisps of soft and tender power covered him, until the only thing left was the rustle of the trees and a faint glow. And then... He was gone.

Link's eyes closed as the cool warmth swept him up and kissed him all over. Green forest and grass were whipping by and the faint view of his house was filling his senses. His heart raced as his adrenaline pushed through his body at the feeling of falling cleanly and lightly through the sky like a free feather.

His feet eventually reached the soft earthen ground.. The green magic circled him once, twice, three times, until it at last fell away with the wind, leaving the fine trace of glowing power around Link. He reached out to it so slightly, but soon realized the folly, and put his hand down.

Mug still in hand, he stared up to the doorway of his house. He began ascending the ladder, keeping a firm grip on the warm mug of steaming honeyed liquid. Foot by foot he climbed, until his feet planted firmly on the floor of his house, where he stood face to face with the woman.

He quickly ran over to her and looked into her tranced eyes, placing the mug safely on the nightstand. He waved a worried hand over her face. His thumbs ran under her eyes as they swept the flowing tears from her face.

'She still cries...' He sighed regretfully.. He should have never left her side. Link's eyes bore into hers. He knew this woman... her eyes lay open and filled with confusion and sorrow.

Link shook her softly, beckoning her to wake, knowing that she needed to be awoken.

"Miss... Please... wake up..." No answer...

"Miss...c'mon..." he shook her shoulder and ran a thumb across her cheek, feeling the warm liquid form a droplet on his finger. His eyes followed the tear as it slid comfortably down, farther, into the gentle slope of his palm. He watched with awe as the tear settled and began glowing a fluorescent purple and the energy flowed within his hand making him gasp. His hair flew askew and he glanced back at the woman lying there unconscious on his bed.

_**'So this is what its like...'**_

"...to live among a goddess..."

/

don't forget...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

you must... for the paawaa of ashleigh WILL PREVAIL! MUAHAHAHAhAh! (**cough**) HAHA!

Much love and sexy elves named Link,

Kagome-Inuyasha09


	7. Namida no Eien Tear of Eternity

_**Namida no Eien-Tear of Eternity**_

The fragile, frail woman sat up from the bed, looking questioningly at the tall blur before her, shaking her awake. She blinked... once... twice... three times, failing every attempt to clear her vision. She swallowed and looked to what was would be the floor.

Link's voice cracked through the silence, "Daijoubu?" he spoke rather timid, fearing that she would unleash her fury on the next human being that breathed near her. The purple tear glowed and shimmered like an evening star on the table next to the mug of still steaming potion, reminding him of her deity. She snapped her head up to Link and three sparkling tears slowly trudged down the slope of her face. Her eyes cleared and she blinked at him innocently. The woman clamped her eyes shut and then rubbed them, squinted and looked around again.

Link gazed into her eyes and saw a reflection of his worried face peering back at him like a mirror. He saw her look him over and then smile, placing her hands in her lap.

She opened her mouth slightly and took in a fresh breath of air, exhaling it slowly...

"Y-yes... I think I will be fine..." she replied in the smallest of voices.

Link stumbled back and grinned brightly.

_**'Wow...'**_ he noticed the mug of tonic that the Sprout had so willingly given him this morning and he reached over for it and held it.

"Here... It's uh... for you..." He stammered nervously. He was at a loss for words... Its wasn't everyday that a goddess fell into his hands... He knew it was her...

"Arigatou..." She dipped her nose closer to the intoxicating smell.

"May I ask what it is? It smells heavenly.." She stared up at him with great big smiling grey-brown eyes.

Link blushed furiously, but tried to hide it with a wide smile at her, "It's a tonic for your wounds..."

She looked up at him confused, "Wounds?" Then she looked down..

She was in a cloth, forest green tunic that went to the middle of her thighs. Her arms were bandaged in many places and the neckline went into a low V, with a small collar at the top that folded beautifully across her collar bone. The top was almost sleeveless, as they came to the middle of her shoulder. The middle of the tunic fit nicely around her waist, following the soft curves of her body. On the corner of the bed, lay a pair of leather boots that V'd all the way to the bottom of the toe, giving her ankle a sort of collar. **(HA! Check that out! They measured her feet! lol)**

She peered back at him giving him sweet eyes. Even though she had been to hell and back again... she still had a reason to smile... because she wasn't alone anymore.

"Drink your tonic before it gets cold.." Link spoke softly.

She snapped back to reality and giggled slightly, taking a sip of the honeyed potion. She finally allowed the mixture to penetrate her lips and pass over her taste buds, to slide down her throat in syrupy sweet pleasure. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled. It tasted sweeter than the first honey and felt more soothing than a hot bubble bath in the winter. She licked her lips and sighed with contentment.

"Wow..." she smiled in wonder at the rich taste, "...how'd you make this?" she said dreamily.

Link blushed, feeling his cheeks burning, "Well, just a couple of leaves, honey and water." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow.." she said again, licking her lips and taking in the sweet nectar in her mug. She looked up to him.

"Here, do you want some?" she held the mug out and offered.

Link shook his head, "Nah. I made it for you, and besides, you need to do every thing you can to heal those wounds."

She looked down and chewed on her lip, taking another sip of her miracle tonic, marveling at the magnificent taste. She paused for a second, in thought and placed the cup back on the nightstand, holding out her hand to Link.

"The name's Kagome!" she smiled wide and giggled.

Link smiled a small smirk and took her hand, kissing it, he replied in a formal manner, "Link... pleased to meet you."

Kagome gasped and blushed furiously, "You too..."

_**'Oh my goodness...'**_ she smiled and bore into his eyes kindly.

The Hyrulian teenager looked straight in to her grey-brown pools. Full of unknown words... so much emotion and yet, sadness hidden in those depths.

_**'Eyes such as yours should never hold gloom within them...'**_ he thought, mentally writing that one down. ** (HEY! It could be a pickup line:P)**

...she was missing something...

He looked down to the floor and back to her, searching for the right question, but not finding the right way to say it, "Miss Kagome, why where you crying?" he looked at her... waiting for a reply.

"What do you mean? When?" she tilted her head to the side and her hair flopped that way. She placed the half-empty mug of tonic on the nightstand, **(or is it half FULL? MUHAHA) **and placed her hands in her lap and felt the softness of her tunic.

Link looked down at her hands and contemplated with himself as to what he should do... he needed to talk to her, yet he didn't know how to put it.

_**'Miss Kagome... when I found you, you were injured, and crying...no...I can't do that... will she suspect? I don't know what it was... but there was something that lead me to her, some aura... a presence that held her voice and carried it to me. Everything happened for a reason... but I can't find out what.. maybe She has answers...' (And what i mean by "She" is that he is talking about a certain person! Juss so's ya know)**_

Link stood up and held his hand out to her, "C'mon," he smiled, "I have a better place for us to talk..."

Kagome looked at his hand and blushed, but she politely brushed her palm with his and stood up slowly. Her knees were quick to give out and she stumbled into his chest. **_(How cliché! but its adorable!)_** He held her waist for support, and began to lead her out of the house...

"Are you okay, Miss Kagome?" he mumbled.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine now... and please... just call me Kagome, no need for formalities." she giggled.

They reached the balcony and Link looked down to the ladder, and then to the grass below him. He began thinking of ways to get her down without hurting her.

Should he get on the ground and then she jump?

No... he would pull something..

Should he just wait until she is walking better to go and talk?

No... he _**needed** _to talk to her and he had questions... questions that needed answering...

He finally received a pang of idea and he took action.. He bent low to about her waist level and motioned for her to climb on.

"Go on, trust me..." he knew that this would be the first time to show true to her... so he had better make a good impression, "...I have an idea."

Once her felt the weight of her body on his back, he placed one foot on the ladder step and both hands on the balcony floor, he then swung his foot around and placed it on the step below his other foot. He felt her tense and cringe, and her grip on his tunic became back-breaking.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

She relaxed and released her white knuckled grip on Link's tunic, and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The ground was becoming comfortably nearer as link descended down the ladder, and Kagome's breath became slower and even. Link's feet finally reached level ground and she slid slowly down the slope of his back to the silky soft grass. Link still kept a protective grip on her waist, while he walked back up to the hill that led to the entrance of the Lost Woods. The small cave-like gateway had hanging, sagging moss clinging to the tops and vines hugged the sides, and disappeared into the depths, like long snakes that were searching for their next meal.

"What is this place?" A small, petite voice mumbled beside him, gazing in awe at the mouth of the entrance.

Link stared ahead, "Lost Woods... famous for just that."

He felt her flinch beside him.

"But don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand!" he chuckled and ventured forth, being ever so wary of Kagome's injuries. He felt her giggling body close to him and he smiled, as he stepped into the tunnel and out into an open area with four tunnels, one north, south, east and west of them. Link smirked and continued on, taking the northern passage. **_(And I don't know the exact directions to the forest temple! So don't email me:P) _**

"Hey Link..." mumbled the tiny voice of Kagome.

Link looked down to her, "Hm?"

She peered ahead of her, "Where are we going?"

He looked back up, "To Saria... she is the sage of the Forest Temple. She'll have answers..." he stopped abruptly, not wanting to give out that information.

"Answers to what?"

Link flicked his eyes over to her, "You'll understand when we get there.."

Kagome fell silent and leaned her head on Link's shoulder for support and closed her eyes. When he turned, she opened her eyes a crack and kept up with him, determined not to slow him down.

_**'Who's Saria? Why have I been brought here?'**_ she opened her eyes a little, looking solemn.

_**It doesn't make sense...' **_

She stole a glance up to Link, noticing the way that his elven ears beautifully molded... the way that the tip of his ear barely touched the outline of the band on his hat. The perfect way that his blond hair peeked from the inside, splaying all over his face, giving him a wild natured look. And the way that his soft, but determined clear blue eyes melted with his well defined facial features. And the way that she felt with his strong, protective arm wrapped comfortably around her waist...

She mentally slapped herself.

_**'How can I think this way? I love Inuyasha... I... love Inuyasha...' **_she bowed her head, knowing that she was lying to herself.

_**'NO! It isn't a lie! I love Inuyasha!' **_she almost stumbled on her thoughts. How could she love Inuyasha when all she did was hurt her? Everything that he did was thrown back at her and slapped in her face. Why she ever returned from her time back to him, she didn't know. **_(You go gUrL! lol!) _**

_**'Kikyou... that witch...' **_she hissed inside her mind, and then gasped.

_**'Oh no! I've-I can't feel jealousy for them... Kikyou was Inuyasha's first love and I can't change that... all I can do is feel happiness for them and hope that he never forgets about me.' **_she felt the bubbling tears rise and begin to spill over, splashing on the soft ground.

Why was she crying again? Why did she always have to cry?

She shook with soft sobs and Link turned in alarm.

"Kagome... what's wrong?" he questioned with concern.

Her face tilted to meet his and she looked to him with sparkling, sad eyes. Her mouth opened, slightly, as if to say something, but she stopped and she shook violently and took a deep breath. He supported her back as she fell to the ground with loud cries that rang throughout the forest. Her face buried into his chest and her tears stained his green tunic, and she wrapped her arms around his torso. **_(I promise, she'll stop crying, eventually, but right now she is in a really bad time! But it'll all change!) _**Link reluctantly, and slowly began folding his arms across her back and rubbing it soothingly. He brought his hand up to her head and began stroking her hair and cooing to her.

"Everything will be okay... shhh...please, Kagome, tell me... what's wrong?" he mumbled softly.

Kagome's body shivered and shook and she hiccuped with such great force that it lifted her shoulders. Her nose turned red and thick tears ran across her chin, falling on his tunic. He held her until her sobbing and shaking subsided slightly, rubbing her back and stroking her raven hair. He tilted her head to him and slowly wiped them away and remembered...

The purple tear...

He allowed one of the clear tears to fall and slide inside the palm of his hand. He watched familiarly as the tear glowed and shimmered a pale purple, just like the last one, and then began glowing brighter and brighter, until it was a glowing lighthouse in the palm of his hand.

"Kagome... look... these are your tears... do you know what this means?" he watched in disbelief as the tear began to harden into a fine jewel, still keeping its glowing properties...

"Tears of Eternity..." he whispered... "Gods..." he held the tiny jewel close to his face, inspecting it.

Kagome looked at him, confusion and skepticism edged her eyes... **_'Why are those MY tears? What are they?'_**

"Link..." she hiccuped, "...I'm confused... what am I?"

Link smiled at her and held her by the shoulders, gently, "There is nothing wrong with you..." he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, then opened them back up again, "We finally found you, after eons of waiting... come... Saria will tell us everything.."

"B-But Link, I'm not so sure I wanna know... I'm scared, what do you mean, you've been looking for me? I don't even know where I am! A-and how have you been searching for eons!" she lowered her voice, "I'm only 17!" she gasped and covered her mouth, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." she whispered as she dried the remains of her tears.

Link gathered her up and wrapped an arm around her waist, beginning the rest of the walk to the Forest Temple, "Don't worry about it... Saria studied the history of the three goddesses all of her life, and as a sage, it is her obligation to know about them and also the history and creation of the Triforce."

Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut... all of these things that Link said... they didn't make sense to her... she had never heard of them... sages, the three goddesses, the Triforce... all alien to her. But it'd be better just to follow him and not ask anymore questions.

They had walked through the last tunnel and had reached a large maze that twisted and winded around in squared circles. Kagome looked at Link in and raised a thin eyebrow.

"And just how are we going to be able to get through here? Do you know this maze like the back of your hand?"

Link laughed, "Actually, no."

Kagome paled, "Awww! It's gonna take forever to get through here!"

Link laughed again, "Hey! I didn't say that I didn't have a quicker way!"

He beckoned her to climb on his back and he walked up to a strong hedge. Testing it, he slapped the brambles and he pulled at it.

"Oh no... you're not thinking of--" she began.

"Hold on!" and he began scaling the hedge, laughing when he heard her thrilled squeal. Hand by foot, foot by hand, he grabbed at the hedge and pulled himself to the top with a grunt. He smirked as he looked out to the tops of the maze, where once, he fought beasts and contraptions to reach the temple and purify the depths. The memories brought slight tears to his eyes as he thought of his close friend say her last goodbye as she disappeared forever into the bright green light.

"_**Don't worry Link... We'll always be friends..."**_

He held the tears inside of him and backed away to the edge of the top of the shrubbery and got a running start, jumping to the next top, hearing another thrilled scream from the woman on his back. He held her legs and continued jumping form one hedge to the next. Her shrill screams turned into cries of laughter as he jumped from the second to last hedge and jumped down to the ground. Being careful not to drop her, he leaned down and allowed her off his back. He turned quickly and held her waist, but, surprisingly, she politely turned him down.

"Let's see if I can make it all the way..." she said, staring up at the stairs that towered before them, smiling determinedly.

Link stole a skeptical look at her before nodding and motioning his hand, "Ladies first.." she smiled back at him and began the journey, but Link stayed close behind her, so close that she could feel his breath trickling down her neck. It sent shivers down her spine and she almost lost her balance, but she regained and treaded on...

Step...

Step...

Step...

Each step, she was growing stronger. More and more energy was filling her body and her confidence was building higher and higher, like the steps that clapped under her bare feet. Still, Link stepped in rhythm with her and stayed fast behind her, if she ever fell.

**_'It's a long way down there and it would kind of hurt to hit the bottom.' _** he kept telling himself that, that was the reason he was protecting her so much. That the reason that he was protecting her was because she was a goddess.

_**'Yeah... that's it...'**_

Of course that wouldn't explain why he so formally introduced himself and that he blushed and grew excited when he was around Kagome. He just tried to ignore those things because he still kept telling himself that he had to be with Zelda... it was his destiny. To be king of Hyrule... joy... He had tried to be enthusiastic about the royalty situation around Zelda, but it just wasn't his thing. He needed to be everywhere... do everything... smell everything... taste everything... BE everything... not just sit somewhere, all day, doing nothing but tending to the needs of other people, and sit on a throne, wearing a fancy hat and looking pretty.

_**'I mean, jeez, it's the humane thing to do, but I don't want to hear about how much I suck as a king, and how much someone's grandma needs a remedy from some far off uncharted oasis in Gerudo Desert, and that I have to find it in AND bring it back in 2 days, 23 hours, and 59 seconds, or grandma's dead as a doornail. It's just not my style.'**_

Kagome stopped.

Link almost tripped over her in his day dream state of mind. She had stopped right in the middle of the sanctuary. Link walked beside her and followed her eyes to where they grabbed at. He looked up. The pedestal of the Triforce stood shining strongly. **_(OK! this is where I come in...first of all...i haven't played this game since 2 years ago .. ...and second of all...i hadn't even gotten the chance to beat the game! so don't sue if I am just making things up, k? Okay! just had to clarify that!)_**

"Wow..." she whispered, awe struck. A large statue of a girl with hair curling behind her ears, a headband and a tunic, similar to the one she had on now, stood smiling brightly above a huge metallic ornament of three golden triangles shimmering in all their glory. Hovering slightly above the triangles, there was a glowing green crystal, wrapped in a golden swirl that curved around, and inside the jewel and came around,forming a point at the bottom of it. It glimmered and turned as it hovered under the statue. Kagome walked up to the statue and got a closer look.

"Link," she felt the triangles smoothness and they each glowed a different color as her fingers trailed them.. green... blue... and red, "this is... the Triforce." the middle of the Triforce glowed violent purple and a small wind cascaded down on them, flushing under her tunic and around her hair. The wind was playful and spunky and just as Kagome looked around, the small girl from the statue appeared standing beside her, smiling brightly. She was only about half the size of the statue, but it did her justice.

"Hello! My name is Saria!" her cute voice soared into Kagome's ears and she looked over to Link, but she didn't have to look far, for Link was standing close beside her, giving the largest grin she could have ever imagined.

"Hey Saria... it's been a long time..." Link said in a cheeky tone. The small girl looked over to him and smiled brighter than the sun in June.

"LINK!" she ran and hopped into his arms, burying her face into the fine folds of his tunic. Link held her and twirled her around, laughing when she gave a shrill giggle of pleasure...

Kagome stood aways from them as the seemingly long time friends joined together once again. It was a happy scene... it made her smile, something she felt she had not done, genuinely, in months. Except for the wistful, hopeful smiles she sent Link in their first meeting. But even those, were just hopeful smiles, nothing more, nothing less. She hugged herself, smiling, and waiting for the return of Link and Saria from their long awaited "play-time." She laughed when she heard the little seven year old girl squeal in delight from being tickled senseless by Link. Kagome wasn't ABOUT to interfere, she knew what it was like to almost never see anybody again. It hurt. It hurt badly... she knew that she didn't want any pain like that to happen to Link again. So she just waited, watching mirthfully at their glee.

She began to wonder about the purple tears that she had cried, but they were clear on her face...

_**'Why did they turn purple?'**_ she began looking around for something that would make her eyes water. She looked up. The sun shone brilliantly through the sponge-like holes from the trees. Kagome looked up at them, staring intently at the sunlight that beamed through those cracks. She kept her eyes wide open.

Twitch...

Twitch...

Twitch Twitch...

_**'Must ...not ...blink...' **_she glared at the sun until her eyes burned and thin tears flowed slowly down her cheeks, she caught one and held it in the palm of her hand and waited. Sooner than soon, the tear began transforming into the purple bubble of florescent light. Brighter and brighter it got until she was sure it would blind her. It began hardening and forming the dazzling jewel that was forged before her in the deepest parts of the Lost Woods by Link. She held it in her two fingers, examining it and turning it. She faced the Triforce and a sharp pull on her hand was strong enough to pull her closer to it's shining face. In the dead center, a small notch was carved into the middle area, where, supposedly there was no triangle. But curiosity got the best of her and she soon gave up on trying to ask before she did. She settled the small stone inside the groove and stood back, prepared for the worst, as it began glowing...

HAHA! a cliffie! (sigh) my first one to dish out! BWAHA! I am really excited about starting the next chapter! It's going to be all about what's going on with kagome, and what she is gonna do about it and all that gunk... oh yah... review cuz reviews make me happy, they give u short updates! WELL BUH BYE!

KagomeInuyasha09


	8. Megami ni Tsuite Eien Goddess of Eternit

8

_**Megami ni Tsuite Eien-Goddess of Eternity**_

Kagome backed away from the glowing power and she gasped, putting her hands in front of her face in the blinding light. She heard the silence around Link and Saria as they rushed over to the pedestal, gazing in wonder.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes...

In the dead center was a small, round crystal, larger than the tear, and it glistened just as proudly. The outsides shimmered with pure light, smiling at the three of them. Kagome looked at Saria questioningly and she turned to look at Link.

Link raised his eyebrows and pointed slightly to the girl beside her..

Kagome turned to face the surprised face of the little Kokiri girl. Saria's eyes lit up and she gasped.

"_You_ are the Goddess of Eternity?" she giggled and pranced around the whole sanctuary, until finally coming to a stop beside Kagome. The young woman smiled at her.

"Wow, I can't believe it! A real goddess, coming to visit me! That's never happened to me before! That's never happened to anybody! How was it for _you _Link? What was it like having a goddess in your house? Did she create any miracles? Did she heal anybody? What happened? What happened?"

Link didn't laugh... he didn't smile... he didn't move... no reaction came from the blond teen elf. He just looked at Kagome with a seriousness that could have dried up the Pacific Ocean. The excited smile lifted from Saria's face and she looked down.

"No, Saria, it's okay! You just... wanted to know..." she sat on the warm grass and placed Saria comfortably in her lap, "..you see... I'm new at this too... I didn't know I was a goddess... I didn't even know that I was anything important until Link found me... until I kept hearing voices in my head that kept telling me what to do."

Link came and sat in front of them both, "I found Kagome on the bank of Lake Hylia. She was bruised and cut and gashes littered her body. I would have never left anyone just lying there to die... so I picked you up, and I carried you to my house. You were crying... crying so hard... I thought you would never stop... once, I thought you mumbled someones name, but I don't know... I had some girls from the village treat you and clothe you while I went for the potion." he looked at the bandages on her legs and arms, "And while I was in the realm of the Deku Tree, all of the faeries acted weird. They all assembled together and shone like Christmas lights, and they swooped everywhere. All I could hear was the laughter from the lot. They had never done anything like that since the purification of Hyrule. So I knew something big was up. I was a little worried about you, though, because when I left, you... you were still crying. So I hurried. I gathered all the things that I needed for the tonic and I mixed them. I used a spell to return back to my home and when I returned, you were sitting up and the thickest tears were trailing your face. I was a-afraid, so I helped you wake up.."

All the while, Kagome was staring at him softly, nodding and swallowing occasionally. She looked deep into his eyes, urging him to go on. Saria watched him with bright, knowing orbs, and she wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders, and leaned into her.

"..do you remember waking up, Kagome?"

The young woman looked down and bit her lip in thought and looked back up to him, slowly, "No... I.." she looked down again, "..no I don't even remember how we got into the Lost Woods..." her head pounded as she tried to remember... all she could think of was the cliff...

_**Thump Thump**_

...and then, the maze...

_**Thump Thump**_

...and, then, she was here...

Kagome gasped...

"I can't remember anything!" she curled her fingers by her face and rubbed her temples, looking frantically from side to side.

Saria sensed her fret and hugged her, "Kagome, calm down, it's okay, everything will be fine... there is nothing to worry about."

"Bu-But why can't I remember anything that happened? I don't remember ever having conversations with anybody... I don't remember hardly how I got here, and I have never been more confused in my life!" she shook with terror.

_**'Shhhh...'**_

Kagome looked up swiftly, "Link, did you hear that?"

Link looked at her and waggled his eyebrows, "Uhm... I don't think so... what's wrong?" he looked at Saria and his eyes widened.

The young girl was glowing green and sitting very still...

Kagome finally caught a glimpse of her and she gasped, "Saria... are you the one that led me through..." she stopped with a sudden memory loss. **_(or a brain fart, either one!lol)_**

_**'Through what...?' **_ She saw the little girl pulse green and her eyes flared beautifully.

She thought hard, "Somewhere... uhmmm... mmm..." she strained to remember, "...it was dark, and fog was everywhere... ah... I used some power to beat... er... something... I don't remember... it was as black as the fog... no... it _was _the fog... yes... it was the fog... I was in... dammit!" she clutched her head, "I... I... was..." she grunted with the effort and she thought harder than she had ever thought before. But slowly, her memory flew to her and she finally knew, "I WAS IN MY MIND!" she fell to the ground and she gasped.

Somewhere, she felt the voice smiling down upon her.

_**'Tell Link to back away...' **_her voice echoed.

Kagome looked up to his smiling, but amused face and smiled brightly, a sweat drop running clearly down her temple, "I'm going to have to ask you to step away, Link." she looked to Saria, who in turn, looked to Link, a smile plastered on her glowing face.

Link shook his head and laughed, getting up from his spot and resting his back upon the shrubbery in the end of the sacred meadow, crossing his arms.

Kagome looked to Saria, "Okay," she smiled readily, "I'm good to go!"

Saria beamed and she closed her eyes, her lashes glowing as green as the shrubbery.

_**'Close your eyes...'**_

Kagome closed them immediately, with no reluctance. If she already trusted Link, why shouldn't she trust Saria?

_**'I want you to imagine with me...'**_

Kagome nodded her head.

_**'Where is your home?'**_

Kagome reached far into the depths of her mind...

'My home is in Japan... in a tall house called Higurashi Shrine...'

_**'Is that where you live now?'**_

'Yes, of course..'

_**'Be honest, Kagome... where have you lived for the past three and a half years?'**_

'In Sengoku Jidai... how do you know this...?'

_**'Because you loved someone... another love that transcended time, did you not? I know these things... because I am you...'**_

'Yes... I did have a love... but he fell for another... and if you are me then how can you be Saria?'

_**'Just believe me Kagome and I will help you restore your memory of everything and help you open your soul to the truth.'**_

Silence...

_**'Kagome, do you know the story of the three goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din?'**_

'No...'

_**'Then I will tell you...'**_

More silence fell upon Kagome...

_**'Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of Power, Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of Courage.'**_

Kagome's body filled with the powers of the goddesses, and as she did, her body glowed faint colors of red, green, and blue.

_**'Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land.'**_

Kagome's mind filled with this information and she breathed in the rich, flowing knowledge.

_**'But... the scribes and scriptures leave out an important key role in the Triforce. After the return of the goddesses to the heavens, a new goddess was born to the land. She was righteous and true and she healed and shaped the world into what it is today... Every person that set foot on her ground was humbled by her beauty. She blessed the fool-hearted, and she loved the strong-minded... Every decade, she would return to the land, changing it and molding it back to peace again, and never losing her form. Thus, these people gave her the blessed name Kagome, goddess of Eternity... and forever she stayed.'**_

Kagome gasped, and whimpered as she was hit full force by a wind of purple energy that cascaded down on her and filled the whole area with its might. She could hear Link's surprise as the purple knowledge struck her and drowned her in its warmth.

_**'But an eon ago... the people turned against her... they shunned her for her perfection... they punished her for her purity... so, she was banished to the other side, and, as expected, the peoples lands grew infertile, their elders grew weary and weak way before their time, and the sick suffered near death as their own punishment for their jealousy. But there, on the other side, the goddess stayed... being tortured by the sound of death around her... she turned away, never to see them again. The goddess Kagome cast a spell on herself to forget... she began a new life on the other side... one that was like everyone else's... a normal person...'**_

Kagome stayed silent for a long time, taking in this knowledge that she never knew... but yet... she felt that she had heard it before... she had felt this grief once... a grief that had forever stained her heart...

_**'All that admired her while she remained on this world, wrote a book about her time with them. The people called it, the Book of Eternity... and they kept it deep within the Temple of Time to never be opened... even the wisest of men could never open the secret... and so it remains there, for all time, waiting for some special person to open its pages and peer within them, read them to the rest of the world, awakening its goddess. As long as that goddess is believed in, some people refuse to call it, Triforce... instead they call it Fourthforce, never giving up hope that this goddess will return... and so she has Kagome...'**_

Kagome raised her head to the skies and her arms were wide... she took a relaxing breath... the purple glow sailed high with power...

_**'Are you ready...?'**_

'Yes...' she replied in her mind.

Saria, then, was silent for a while and radiant energy began flowing from her body... she began humming...

_**'Kagome... reawaken... come forth as the Goddess of Eternity... come forth... reawaken... come and renew your people... come forth Goddess of Eternity... reawaken, Kagome... come... forth!' **_she chanted and she focused everything and anything for Kagome to rise as the goddess of Eternity

Kagome's eyes glowed fully purple and they faced the sky... she said not a word as she began rising from the ground, slowly. Her arms, fully extended now shone purple and soon, her whole body was consumed in the purifying light. Her fingers extended and the light flew from them... her elongated legs bled purple and her toes gave off the florescent light... her mouth opened wide and warm, purple radiated out. The light that she shone, was enough to shame a lighthouse... her spread body took the form of a glowing star... she began bringing bright arms down and down, to form at her waist... she joined her thumbs and her first fingers pointed downwards, to form another piece of triangle, that too glowed brilliant purple and shone just as brightly as the rest of her body. The whipping wind that she created slapped at her and prodded at her open eyes, until a thick tear bolted down her face, landing in the dead center of her triangle, making a bright and beautiful spark. Time passed slowly and Kagome extended farther... a blast of purple illuminated the entire area, making it hard for anyone to see. **_(yay! purple!)_**

Thump...

Link rubbed his eyes and looked around, trying to clear his vision of the intoxicating purple light... and he saw her, lying on the ground, clutching a piece of purple material that shone like the morning sun. He ran quickly to her and picked her head from the ground.

"Kagome... wake up! You did it!" he laughed whole-heartedly, "You did it..." he picked up the piece of the force and held it proudly.

"Saria..." the little girl came over to Link with wide, tired eyes, "...you did good, kid.." he gathered her up in his arms as would a father do to his child. She clung to him.

"Link... is she gonna be okay?" she questioned.

Link put Saria down and stared at the woman lying on the ground, soundless, but with a faint smile on her face.

"You know what, Saria? I think she'll be just fine."

He went over to her and picked her bridal style from the ground, still keeping hold on the force. Link walked slowly to the Triforce, glowing brightly and grabbed Kagome's hand... his fingers linked with hers and together, she and him, placed the Fourthforce together again. The small crystal fit perfectly within the middle of the triangle and it molded within the safety of the other three forces. It glowed softly,then settled, becoming one with the Triforce...

"Finally, after eons of patience...The Triforce has become the Fourthforce... thank you Kagome, goddess of Eternity..." he mumbled.

Kagome stirred in Link's arms and she rubbed her head softly. She noticed him and looked up with her kind eyes, smiling at him brightly.

"Did I do it?"

Link smiled and picked her up, "Yes, Kagome, you did it..."

Kagome looked at the Triforce...

"It has become the Fourthforce again!" she gasped, and gleefully celebrated, making laughter bubble up from Link.

Saria smiled sadly.

_**'Link...'**_

The elven boy turned around in alarm.

_**'It's just me, Link...'**_

Link raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, bending down to her level.

_**'Link, I have to go now...'**_ she thought to him, sadly turning away.

"But why? Won't you stay just a little longer?" he frantically tried to convince her.

_**'No, Link, you now have someone who needs you... and just like it is your responsibility, the forest is mine... it needs me and I can't just sit aside and not answer it's call. I have to go now, Link.' **_she stood tall and smiled.

_**'But hey! Kagome and you can always come and visit me!' **_she beamed and went to Link.

Link looked to Kagome... she nodded and smiled. Link smiled back and put her gently to the forest floor. Taking a second glance at Saria, he opened his arms and Saria ran into them****curling up in his chest and closing her eyes. Link hugged her more fiercely and his eyes squinted, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'll miss you Link... a lot..." she whimpered in his chest.

"Hey, hey, don't cry... we'll see each other again.." he said strongly, "...but _you_ have to maintain a stiff upper lip... alright?" he spoke, sweetly bopping the end of her nose, making her laugh.

"Do you promise, Link? Pinky-promise?" she held up her tiny hand and extended her little finger.

Link laughed and linked his pinky with hers, "Pinky promise.." he held her once more before pulling away and holding her by the shoulders, "Ok, kiddo, you'd better run along... it's not every day that a 7 year old gets to be ruler of the Forests!" he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You wouldn't want anybody else takin' over your job would ya?"

Saria lifted her head and gasped, "Oh no! That would be awful! I better get going right now! And don't worry, I won't forget to tell all the rest of the Sages that Kagome has returned!" she waved behind her and began running towards the pedestal. Link and Kagome waved back just as her running, smiling figure disappeared into her own statue.

Link solemnly watched the place that she had disappeared for the longest time, and Kagome waited patiently... until all of his sorrow subsided and he sighed. He looked at Kagome and his eyes softened.

"Thanks.."

"Hey, no problem... I know what it's like to loose a friend..." she smiled, "...but I also know how good it feels to gain another..." she smiled, flushing slightly.

Link's face grew a distinct shade of red and he smiled at Kagome... "So... we can talk now?"

"Yeah." said the smiling face of Kagome, "Whaddaya wanna talk about?"

"Well, uh.. do you remember why you cried? Can you tell me? Or is it something that is personal and you don't want to?"

Kagome looked down, "Well... I had a love on the other side... a-and he loved another well before he met me... and so when he got rid of his former love, he came to me... and, well... by the time that him and I had expressed that love, he... he turned on me and went to his first love again... he hurt me so bad... because.. all those times, he said he was sorry, and that it would never happen again... but it did... it happened... again.. and again... and again... and every time, I was left in the dark, until he dragged me out and said he was sorry, and he would hold me and kiss me... and I believed that, since he said he was sorry, that he truly loved me... but it was just the last straw, I caught him kissing and holding his past beloved, and I just blew... so I just said my words ... but they weren't pleasant ones, and I ran, forgetting all of my loved ones behind me... a-and I dived over a cliff..." she laughed nervously, "Pretty stupid, huh?" she looked at her legs and her hair covered her emotions, laughing more nervously with each passing moment.

Link shook his head fervently, "No, Kagome... not at all..." he scowled at the man that made Kagome go and do such a drastic thing...

_**'Bastard.**_

Link tilted her head to meet his eyes, "Kagome... there is nothing to be ashamed of.." he wiped a falling tear from her face, "...nothing.." he picked her up from the ground and carried her bridal style from the sanctuary... and she was in a deep, peaceful slumber before he reached the bottom of the steps, breathing easily upon Link.

He reached the mouth of the tall maze, with it's tall, thick hedges. He thought once about going over it again...

...but this time... he decided to go through it..

Looking down at Kagome, he smiled... just a faint curl of her lips would send her whole face smiling, and her slumbering body humbled him as he made his way through the winding maze.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

"SANGO!" a frustrated kitsune called out within the farthest reaches of the hut.

"Dear lord, Shippou..." she cried in utter annoyance. She couldn't remember how many times that the troubled kitsune called her... she lost count at seventeen.

She walked around corners, following the wails and distressed cries of Shippou, finally reaching him. The young fox-youkai was just sitting there, all alone, crying.

"Yes, Shippou? What is it?" she kept her voice calm.

"Where is she?" he sniffed.

Sango immediately apologized internally for her impatience and she bent to his level and bowed her head, in remorse.

"Shippou... come here." she said softly, raising her head for him and tucking him in the safe confines of her body.

He allowed three giant tears escape from his large green orbs onto Sango's clothing, soaking through the thin fabric.

"Shippou... Kagome is..." Sango cleared the growing lump in her throat and rubbed the kit's red hair affectionately...

"Where is she, Sango... where is Kagome?" he looked up to her and waited quietly, sniffing occasionally.

"Kagome won't be coming back to us, Shippou" she told him with much angst in her voice. As she stared off into space, her grip on the red-headed fox lessened and lessened as tears threatened to break through. But she would not cry... she would not allow them... no... she couldn't.

"What has Inuyasha done this time?" he huffed.

Sango swallowed the lump that constricted her breathing and she blinked back her tears, hugging Shippou tightly to her chest, "I'm afraid it is not that Shippou." she whispered.

"Sango, I don't understand! What happened to Mama? Ooooo, if it _was _Inuyasha's fault I'm gonna rough him up!" he fisted his tiny palms.

Sango's throat pained at the innocent ignorance of the young kit, but nonetheless, she smiled at him. Perhaps there will be another day... I can't hold these tear's any longer.

"Shippou..." she stained to maintain a calmness in her voice, "...why don't you go play with Kirara? Hmm?" she smiled, but luckily, the kitsune didn't catch the quiver of her chin.

His minuscule ears perked up and a large smile slapped on his face, "Alright!" he said as he set out to pounce and romp and play in the fields with the neko-youkai.

She watched solemnly as he went, seeing with her own eyes how she should be feeling... but with Kagome gone... her chin quivered and her eyes closed tightly.

"Sango..." the young monks voice rang sweetly in her ears, and she looked at him. Slowly, keeping her eyes to the lowest, she sniffled and put her hands to her face and began to sob, heavily... she began to fall to the floor with a sudden drain of energy. Miroku paced to her and knelt on one knee to catch her, gracefully, as she began to wail uncontrollably. He hugged her tight, but tender as she shook within his robe.

"Shhhh, Sango, I know, I miss her too... terribly." he mumbled sweet, comforting words to her while she cried in his robes.

"I-I kn-know, bu-but... Sh-Shippou... ho-how wil-l we tell h-him?" she hiccuped and coughed fiercely.

Miroku's eyes closed tightly as tears, now, flowed silently down his cheeks, "I hate to lie to Shippou... in fact, I would never _try_ to lie to him. But for the best, I believe we should tell him Kagome has returned to her time. And until he figures out that this is not the case, we don't tell him." he whispered.

She made no reply but remained there, tangled in the safety of Miroku's robes, shaking with sobs. And there they remained. Well after Sango's shaking sank and her breathing was even and slow they fell into a slumber on the floor of the hut with Miroku's arms around her waist... Sango's hands in curled in the warmth of his own...

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

ja ne

Kagome-Inuyasha09


	9. Sayonara, Miko Goodbye Priestess

_**Sayonara, Miko-Goodbye, Priestess**_

Inuyasha wandered aimlessly through the dense, thick forest, thinking to himself as he swallowed the growing lump that still remained in his throat. He had forgotten what it was like to lose someone dear to him.

His mother.

She was gone a long time ago... but it never made him hurt as much.

The pain surged through him as he remembered her talks with him in this forest. How the ancient well had fated them together. The gods didn't make an accident at sending her to the fuedal ages. She was destined... and he screwed it up. Inuyasha wondered how he was going to live, now that Kagome was gone. All the times that he had denied his blooming love for her... how he told everyone that Kikyou was his only love... and that he would never part with her... lies... He had once told Kagome that they couldn't see each other anymore... because he was busy thinking about Kikyou. He had never really loved her. He was protecting her... always the protector... never the lover that Kikyou so desperately wanted him to be. Though, when she died... he sort of... grew attached. Since that witch Urasue brought her back from her rest, Naraku was a growing threat to her and she needed his protection.

The first that Inuyasha ever saw Kagome... she was an angel in his eyes. He knew she wasn't Kikyou. She tore him from the tree... away from the sacred arrow that Kikyou had used on him 50 years ago. Why would it be Kikyou? She was the one that sealed him, and she seemingly sealed him for a good reason... because he was trying to steal the Shikon. Just for his own selfish purposes. (But, at the time... he wanted to be powerful.) Plus, Naraku tricked Kikyou into thinking that he was the one that injured her.

He felt his feet graze the mighty roots of the Goshinboku and he stopped to stare at the never ending twists of branches and leaves. The sunlight melted between the holes, and burned light onto the ground like millions of tiny, radiant, beams.

'Kagome...' he reached to feel the bark and grazed it with his nails, '...you are the one that saved me...' he dug his nails deeply into the great tree and began marring it with unsuppressed rage.

"KAGOME!" He began calling her name fiercely... crying out to her, hearing it echo mockingly back at him throughout the forest, surrounding him. The birds took one look at him with their beaded eyes and flew safely away. Inuyasha released his suppressed agony that he had to keep within himself for so long. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would have never accepted his reactions to everything that had happened with him recently. So he kept it safely tucked away in his heart... as much as he had grown to love Kagome... she drove him crazy... what, with her dim-witted style and the way that she lost her temper when he didn't compliment on her cooking...

_'Well, a woman isn't supposed to intervene when a man is eating... I mean, I was eating it wasn't I?'_

He got upset with her at times, and that never stopped her from coming up with dumb reasons to go back home.

_**'I have a test to study for!'**_

Inuyasha sighed.

Every time she went home was when his life went to the miasma. It was like being stabbed with his brother, Sesshomaru's, poison claws a million times over. His power was drained, he was more temperamental with everyone, and everyday, he awaited beside the well, until her return was finally granted. He felt like hugging her every time that she came back. It was just like a saying that Kagome had recited to him a long time ago.

_**'You never know how much you love something, until it's gone.. remember that Inuyasha.'**_

'Kagome...' He fell to his knees and glowered at his bark-filled, bleeding nails.

"So... this is what I have become?" he announce to no one.

"And all you will be, Inuyasha..." a cold voice said from behind him, her soft, ghostly footsteps sending shivers down his spine. Inuyasha turned sharply and growled at the miko.

"Kikyou!" he snapped at her, "You killed her!" He bore his sharp teeth and his claws ached with the desire for vengence, "You vile beast" he spat.

She withdrew from him and gasped, "I-Inuyasha! I thought you would be happy with her gone! Do you understand what this means?" she smiled, and put her hands out to him.

Inuyasha shot her a tenebrous glance and backed away. He knew what this meant...

"You can finally fulfill your promise to me! We can... after all of these years of waiting... we can go to hell together! Finally..." she smiled an excited smile and she sighed, "an eternity with the one that I love!" she praised ceremoniously.

Inuyasha quirked and then laughed at her stupidly, recognizing the look on her face. It was the face that Kagome gave him when she was confused. Except Kagome pulled it off much better, "You don't remember do you, Kikyou?" he chuckled, remembering back to the conversation that they had over 50 years ago, "I said that I would descend to hell with the one that I love..."

Kikyou raised her chin up slightly, "What are you saying?" she said darkly, squinting her eyes at him, with a look to kill.

Inuyasha simply crossed his arms and snorted, "Doesn't it seem obvious to you? I don't desire the woman you are now. I don't love you anymore." he said this with such a confidence, it felt as if he was just talking of the weather. He knew it infuriated her, because the second he let this escape from his lips, her dark heart reverberated throughout the forest. He took great pride in this, and he smirked evilly.

"H-how could you Inuyasha? After all that we shared? You forgot---"

"Kikyou!" he intervened, "Get it through your thick skull! What ever "love" we had faded away 50 years ago, simply burning with your ashes!" he shouted ferociously.

Kikyou looked at her pale hands and whimpered pathetically, "This body does not suit you?" she balled her fists and put them to her face, screwing her face into a contorted look of sadness.

The hanyou merely stared at her in disgust, "It wasn't your body that was lost... It was the spirit that made me fall for you and the love that you always had. But from the time that hag resurrected you, Kikyou, you haven't been the same. It's like, everything was washed away, and from then on, all I wished for you was your needed rest. All the spirit and life that was lost in you was reborn through Kagome."

Kikyou snapped up and her tears flew from her face, in fiery diamonds and her face turned into a look of pure hatred, "How DARE you compare me with that retched girl!" she charged and shot purple electricity bolts through Inuyasha's very being.

The hanyou bit his lip hard and grunted, trying to keep his composure. He gripped Kikyou's thin neck as he spoke, "You are not Kikyou! Just a clay model of her! I don't love dirt!"

Kikyou wailed as her tears burned the sides of her face, "No! Inuyasha! I love you! I love you Inuyasha! Once we have all of the Shikon, I can be made into a real woman, and you... a full human! And we can live together! We can finally be together forever! As normal human beings! It'll all be so perfect!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her as her electricity ceased, "Oh, gee, sounds tempting. I would just love to be sapped of my power to be just like you." he said sarcastically, watching as every bit of Kikyou's face began to dissipate into Inuyasha's hands.

"NO! INUYASHA! PLEASE!" she cried.

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Kikyou. As much pain as you have caused me, I don't think this even _begins_ to cover it." he looked angrily at her and gripped her neck firmly.

"Don't let me die like this! I swear to you, Inuyasha, I will go quietly, I will descend to hell without you! Don't kill me! Please!"

Inuyasha puckered his lip out sarcastically, "Oh, Kikyou, cry me a river, but I still won't believe that. And besides, I am being nice compared to what you would endure in hell. I am going to give you a proper burial. Again." he smirked, "Now, I want to tell you something.."

Part of Kikyou's cheek flew off and her tears still burned her face, "Wh-what?"

"I just want you to know..." He leaned in to her, boring soft amber eyes into her dark chocolate eyes.

She gasped and she leaned into him, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha pulled her slightly away, unnoticeable by her, and whispered sickly in her ear, "I don't love you anymore."

Kikyou gasped and writhed, as the last of her body swept away with ash and graveyard soil and flew away with the cold wind. He watched as her ashes circled and disappeared with the clouds and heavens.

"And as the spirit of the body meets the sky, so does the soul take flight.." Inuyasha murmured, remembering another verse that Kagome told him one night when she was giving a deceased woman her burial. She had gotten so good at everything that Keade had taught her. She knew just as much as Kikyou knew at 3 years of training at the shrine, in just the year that she had been here. Kagome had gotten so far...

Inuyasha fell to his knees and looked to the ground, with his arms lazily lying beside his sides, a look of regret on his face... what was he going to do now? Fight until he got the remaining jewel shards? But who was there to fight for? There was no point... I guess it was time to throw in the towel... he would just cease the fighting and go on with his life as a normal person, just disappear forever, leaving his friends behind... he didn't know what to tell them.

'Hey guys! Kagome's dead and I just killed Kikyou! Let's go shard hunting!" he had lost the key people who could feel the presence of shards, so there really was no reason to even go back.

He took the remaining shards with him and connected them, making over one half of the jewel. Inuyasha took a long sniff of the air, realizing that Kagome's scent still lingered. He picked himself off the ground and lifted his knees as he began at a slow jog, steadily picking up speed, still scanning the air with his nose for her scent.

Running reminded him of Kagome. Everything around him reminded him of her. Breathing, singing, dancing, speaking, running, crying, loving, sadness, anger, happiness... all of her. He ran faster and came to a slow stop at a cliff overlooking the sea, her scent was stronger here. He looked over the cliff and her scent hit him with a strong force. He cringed and shook his head, trying to clear the rising feelings. He hovered his fisted hand over the cliff and felt a tremor go through his body like an earthquake. Inuyasha had worked so hard for this jewel, every piece that resided safe inside, belonged to the group. But there was no stopping him. He felt he was doing the right thing... it was from his heart. With much dismay, he tossed the jewel over and watched as it tumbled and fell awkwardly. He turned before he could see it hit the ocean, silver hair flapping in the wind.

Inuyasha then made a run for the well, feeling the despair rising in his throat, coming to him again. He had to be strong for Mrs. Higurashi, and the old man... but more especially for that little brother of Kagome's, Souta. The news won't be great at all... and seeing as he is going to Kagome's house without Kagome, then they would know that something was definitely wrong. But not telling them would crush them even more. He straddled the edge of the well, afraid of what was to come. Inuyasha shook the fear away and dived through the well... one last time.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

Link reached the mouth of the entrance of the Lost Woods, and began the short journey around the hill to his house. Lately, he began to wonder about Zelda. There were days where he would go and visit and the only thing that she would say to him was **_"I'm busy Link..."_ **or,** _"Come back later, Link..."_ **and let's not forget, **_"I don't have the time for you, Link..."_**

All of which really got him pissed off. All he wanted was to be with her. Link had saved her from certain death... saved the kingdom... better yet, saved _her_ kingdom... she never asked him how he was doing, only that she was too busy to do anything. What was so exhausting about being queen of Hyrule? What did _she_ have to do? It was harder job to be a farmer then queen of the world.

He sighed, turning to climb his ladder, being sure that he didn't stir the maiden in his arms.

In fact, Kagome, being a goddess, had more time with him then Zelda did, and Kagome's job was far more interesting and difficult than Zelda's was. He looked down at Kagome and swallowed. The bed was still in a disarray of blankets and pillows from the many nights of untidiness from Link. He wandered over and placed Kagome once more on the softness, hearing her soft, little, sigh.

Link's eyes quivered for a second as he remembered a time where he fell madly, head-over-heels, in love for Zelda. She was so beautiful standing in the light of the Hyrulian sun. Her golden hair would just wave and flip in the wind, and she and Link always put their feet in the Zora's streams. Zelda would play her ocarina to the frogs and they would sing and dance about. Sometimes, Link would even catch himself staring at her, and when she turned to look at him, she would give him a bright smile and ask...

"_**Link, will we always be together?"**_

But Link would just go on staring at Zelda. Most of the time, he would nod, but other times he would just stand and take her hand, and they would walk about the fields... neither of them saying a word... just enjoying the feeling of each other's company. When the darkness of the night over-ruled the land, he would walk her home and he would call his horse to him, waving a gentle goodbye to her and riding off, looking back at her waving, smiling figure.

But now, those times were gone. She no longer met him at the gate for a ride on Epona, or a walk around the field, or anything. Once, she told him that she would, so, Link hurried to the gate, awaiting Zelda's arrival... but much to Link's disappointment, she never showed up. He waited well after the sun had lay between the mountains and the darkness had brought it's blanket of stars over the sky. So, that was the last time that she had ever contacted him... except to request his "assistance."

Link wondered if they would ever gain their love back. He knew that she loved him and he liked her back. There was no breaking that. But that is just what they knew... nothing had gone on between them since the purification of Hyrule. He didn't know what to do. Link wished so hard that she would return his feelings again... return it to the way that it was. He liked those feelings that he got when he was around Zelda.

"Zelda..." he whispered sadly.

"Who's that?" a small voice called from the bed.

Link jumped, "When did you wake up?" he asked nervously, wringing his gloved fingers.

Kagome giggled, "Just a little while... I felt something out of order in the room... what's wrong Link? I can practically taste your jittery-ness!" she laughed and sat up slowly, staring at him kindly with wide grey brown eyes.

Link smirked and then calmed. Somehow, Kagome made him feel better... and even greater when he was better.. and it wasn't just because she was a goddess, he knew it was more than that. It was the feeling of gaining a friend. He had felt it before. It made him want to feel it again and again.

"Who? Zelda?" he stole a look over to her and scanned her body.

"Yeah.." she replied gently.

"Oh... um... just an old friend.." how could he say that? after all of the reminiscing and crap that he had just thought about... how could he say... "just an old friend.." she was supposed to be more than just a friend... wasn't she? Gods was he so confused. He hardly knew what to say.

But he finally got the bearings to speak up, "Actually, Kagome, I think that she is someone that you should meet!" he said with as much enthusiasm as possible, but he didn't know how Zelda would react... hell... he didn't know if she'd even want to see him, much less a new friend of his. Would she be jealous? She had been known to do as such.

"How is she?" she smiled, putting her hands in her lap.

Link turned, "Come again? Ne... she's fine." perplexed at her question.

"Oh, so she's pretty?" she said, confused.

"No! That's not what I meant! What do you mean?"

Kagome laughed loudly, "O-oh! I meant what is she like!" she laughed some more and she stepped from the bed and sat on the floor at Link's eye-level, blinking at him with beautiful orbs.

Link's face was no more than an inch from hers and he suddenly grew very, very warm, as all of the blood rushed to his face. He wasn't fast enough to hide it and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, Link? Why are you blushing, hmm?" she asked innocently, smiling a half seductive, half cutesy smirk.

"I-I uh..." he stumbled upon his words. How come she could be so damn cute, and still get away with being the Goddess of Eternity?

_'Oh, damn!' _he felt the heat rising in his cheeks and he could feel the flicker of a soft finger on his face.

"My goodness, Link, you are as red as a beet!" she slid her finger down his face and to his chin. She smiled and she stood up, "Well, then, I'll be right back." she walked from the house and her soft footsteps clonked on the wooden ladder. Link listened until her steps touched grass and faded slowly away.

"Oh, Gods..." he desperately attempted to wipe away the hot feeling... taking deep, shaky breaths. But it was still there, he could feel it, a heat wave of emotions, going from his body to his face and stabbing at his heart. Kagome was so beautiful---

Before he could finish that thought, he heard several voices outside his house, "Oi! Link, get your butt out here!" it was Mido... he had always picked fights with Link... ever since they were kids.

"Mido! I'm not in the mood for your crap!" he yelled in reply.

"Whattaya, scared?" he taunted.

"Phfft, scared of what?" he went to the doorway, folding his arms in front of him, and tapping his foot, looking down at the small posse that Mido had gained. Didn't take much for him to gain "followers." He was a bully. Link rolled his eyes and jumped down from his house, onto the ground, in front of them. The ones behind Mido gasped a little, but then regained their composure.

"What do you want, brat?" Link said, smirking inwardly at the small array of snickers behind Mido. The small, snotty, Kokiri turned and made a face at them, and they shutup. He turned back around and crossed his arms.

"So, Link, why so red? That woman went to the spring to fetch you some water... wonder what for? Are yeh sick?" he smirked.

Link crossed his eyebrows, "No, ass face."

"Oooo, potty-mouth!" Mido said tauntingly.

"I'd say he was sick!" one called from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah! Lovesick!" another shouted, receiving a roar of laughter, especially from Mido.

Link turned red again. Why couldn't he control that? Like, an on/off switch or something.

"N-no... no it's not like that! Kagome is just my friend, just a really good friend.." he said assuringly.

"Riiiiiigghhht... sure, Link, I believe _that!_" he snickered, turning to face his crowd, "Agreed?" he said to them.

But what he didn't notice was that Link had taken the back of his collar and picked him cleanly from the ground, earning a gasp from the group, and an irritated growl from Mido.

"Oi, you big jerk, put me down!" he was thrashing about under Link's grip.

"I don't know who's the bigger jerk here, you or me." he scoffed.

"What!" he yelled

"You know what I'm talking about... all of these people... you've got them followin' you around, just cause you can't take care of _yourself_!" Link said calmly, yet firmly.

"B-but they love me! They are my friends! Aren't you guys?" he turned in a circle to face his posse, but they were all concealed within their own laughter.

"Gee, Mido, you can't live on your own? Gotta have the Great Deku Tree feed you dew and sap from a spoon?" one said, still chuckling, earning more laughter.

"Sh-shutup! Shutup! All of you! I _can_ live on my own!" he croaked, still writhing in Link's grip on his tunic.

"Lemme go you great big galoot!" he said, digging his earthen fingernails into Link's wrists.

"Ah!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and dropping Mido on the ground with a great "whoosh" of dirt and grass. Link turned around and headed up his ladder.

"Hey, Mido! Take this as a lesson of 'getting a taste of your own medicine.'" he scoffed.

"Oh, can it and save it for later!" he called back.

"C'mon, Mido." said a girl, picking him up by the arm and dragging him from the ground, brushing the dirt and earth from his clothes.

"Thanks... I guess." Link heard Mido say.

That was new.. he had never heard Mido actually be grateful, to anyone... even if it _was_ half-hearted.

Link sat upon his bed and sighed, cupping his face in his hands. She had him from the day that he met her, and he knew that, it just was really hard to admit. How short they had known each other! Yet, he was falling for her every second. He had to gain control of himself. Maybe when he saw Zelda, the feelings for Kagome would all change.

'I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her. It's not too late..' he thought suddenly, but then the excitement of the discovery soon faded. He couldn't do that to himself, but he had to talk to Zelda no matter what... the sprouting, growing, emotions that seeped from him were not for Zelda... they were for the maiden. No matter how hard he had tried to convince himself differently.

Link ran his hands over his face and reached up to take the hat from his head. An angry blue faerie shot from the green depths, shouting curses and pinging the teen elf in the head.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" he grabbed at the fiery spirit, but that only earned another ping in the head, "Dammit, Navi! Stop!" he finally got a hold of her body, and when he looked at her she was fuming... a look of anger, crossed eyebrows, pursed lips, the works.

"Now, what's_ your_ problem?" her attitude had gotten him worked up... really fast.

"Link! Do you know how hot it was in there! What, with your stubborn _emotions!_" she mocked the word.

"Hey, now... don't you go wailin' at me!" he brought her close to his face, her tiny form clutched tightly in the prison of his fist.

"I asked you nicely, yelled at you, pounded on your freaking head for lord knows how long!" she fumed.

"I had_ no_ idea.." he smirked and released her, almost dropping her, but she caught up with gravity and began hovering in front of Link's eyes.

"You know, Link... that woman... you like her don't you?" she gave him a look of poorly hidden sadness.

"Damn, am I really that transparent?" he scratched the back of his head.

Navi looked down at the ground, solemnly, "I knew it. The last time you ever acted that jittery was at the beginning of your relationship with Zelda. But this time was more fierce, though." she began to turn.

Link shook his head and grabbed at her, "Navi, you know that you and I have a special bond. You've been with me through thick and thin! _You_ are a true friend in my eyes." he said reassuringly sweet to her.

The smallest of tears formed in Navi's crystal eyes but didn't fall, "Link..." she smiled and flew in to give him a soft kiss on his temple... the sweep of her lips felt like the caress of the gentlest butterfly upon his face, and it left a tingle in it's wake. Link smiled. He didn't love Navi, but she and him always had been friends, and it would stay that way.

"You too..." she smiled wistfully and turned with grace, flying out of the window.

Link could picture her in the near future with the one that she truly felt for. Some faerie, somewhere was wishing that Navi was there, by their side... for all of time. It would happen... and when it did, she would thrive.

"Link... are you alright?" Kagome asked from the outside of the house.

He turned to her face and smiled, "Kagome... are you ready to go?" he smirked and stood up, walking to her.

"But Link, here." she put the rag to his face and dabbed gently,all over his face, cheeks and neck. She was doing it again... though, this time, it was completely innocent... just a simple dab of a rag sent him to a place where it was just him and her, and they had nothing better than to sit with each other... simply being.

"Kagome... st-stop..." he choked.

Kagome ceased immediately and put the rag to her side, "Gomen! Was it too cold? I-I can go and make it warmer if you wanted.. that would be no problem I mean all I would have to do was----"

"No.. Kagome... it's alright.."

Kagome dropped the rag to the floor.

Link looked to the ground where the rag lay in a wet heap and stopped Kagome when she bent to pick it up.

"Just leave it.." he swallowed, "Let's go.." he took her hand and was quite surprised to find that she accepted... gripping his hand firmly. He moved his hand ever-so-slightly and linked fingers with her, blushing madly. Link turned to face her and bent down.

"Get on... It'll be faster... though, you're going to have to hang on tight!" he smiled.

Feeling the soft weight of her body on his back, he walked to the balcony, "Now, it would be best to keep your mouth closed."

He jumped before she could answer and slammed on the ground with a loud "thump." Link let her slowly to the ground.

"You alright?" he asked, gripping her hand again.

"Yeah. I was fixing to ask why I should keep my mouth closed, but I found out soon enough." she giggled.

Kagome linked fingers with Link and pulled at his arm, "So, where are we going?"

Link looked deep into her eyes, leaning into her ear, and whispered huskily... maybe a little bit too husky for such a small occasion, "It's a surprise..."

Kagome smirked and pulled on his arm once more, "Well then, let's go!"

Link took a moment to gaze at her... her body... her smile... her laugh... her personality... just... everything... she was so perfect. He watched her smile once more... ever since he met her.. she never stopped smiling. It was like a beautiful curse, and she wasn't the only one inflicted with it. He walked forward, towards the Hyrule Fields, with her following by his side. Link ignored the snickers and "ooooo!"'s from the Kokiri children as he passed by them. It was just Kagome and him... that was it.

They walked through the dark tunnel and across the bridge that held one of the more awe-inspiring areas about The Forest. All of the faeries gathered here in their spare time to play about and talk amongst one another.

"This is so pretty, Link!" her voice echoed through the area.

Link kept walking, "Yeah, I know... one of my favorite places to think.."

"I can see how it would be!" she exclaimed as they exited the area and out into the bright sun.

"Welcome to Hyrule Field!" Link said grandly, waving his hand over the tall grass that waved amber in the high sun, the water that sang to him a sweet symphony of greeting, and the wind that blew a hello to the both of them as they made their way across the meadows.

123456789012345678901234568790123456789012345678901234567890123456789

END! I am so proud of this chapter! MUCH FLUFF! LINK AND KAGOME ROCK THE HOUSE YALL! I tried looking for stories today but i couldn't find anything! doesnt that create a vacuum? (suck) but i am glad that i finally got this chapter done, it took me 4 hours of yesterday, (December 27) and about 8 hours of today! (December 28) but that also includes editing and writing and all that sheez. But i finally got it done and got it done right!

RXR!

luv KagomeInuyasha09 (btw, i dunno why i have kagome and inuyasha together on my name, but i like inuyasha and I like kagome! But the romance is kinda over-used! I much rather read Sesshomaru/Kagome!)


	10. Kanashii Sorrow

_**Kanashii-Sorrow**_

Kagome's sparkling, wide eyes gleamed with wonder at the first sight of the vast fields.

"OH, wow! How big IS this place!" she released Link's hand and ran a little ways into the field. Kagome looked around and blocked the blaring sun with her hand. The playful wind swept her thick black hair to the side and tied it into loose twirls.

Link walked slowly, calmly, to her side and took her free hand, again, smiling at Kagome's small, surprised look. He gripped it firmly, "You'll really like where I'm taking you..." he walked forward, and felt her body come in step with him.

They spoke not a word as they slipped away across the amber waves of tall grass. The trees whispered to one another as the fragile wind blew through their branches. Link looked up to them and came to a slow halt. Kagome didn't expect this and she stopped in alarm.

"Link..?" she walked closer to him and followed the path of Link's eyes. She gasped at what she saw.

A giant owl?

"Helloooo Link, long time no see, hoo!" it hooted in greeting, ruffling its feathers and cocking its head to the side.

'It talks!' Kagome stepped behind Link and gazed over his shoulder to curiously peer at the great owl.

"Hey, Kaepora... didn't know you were around..." Link casually said.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder when the great being swooped down from the branches and came to the ground, with a great beat of its wings. Link reassuringly stroked her elegant fingers and gripped her hand. Kaepora began to step closer to them.

Kagome felt afraid... this bird was almost the same height as Link and probably bigger than herself. She cowered behind the safety of Link's body. Kagome felt the squeeze of the elf's fingers on her hand.

"Whooooo's the girl?" he hooted loudly, standing up to full height.

"Kaepora...this is Kagome.." Link pulled her from behind him, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

Kaepora cocked his head to the side and stuck his pointed beak in Kagome's frightened face. She saw as the great owl brought a feathered wing out, fully stretched and glimmering in the golden sun, then brought it back in to his chest and dipped low, in a graceful bow.

"Very pleased to finally meet you! Hooo!" he said formally, coming back up from his bow, "Lady Kagome... please... you must go to the castle immediately, hoo! A goddess shouldn't just be walking around! Hoo hoo!" he said urgently.

Kagome released a breath and then bowed back to him, "Thank you, great Kaepora, for your concern. But I believe that I am very safe with Link." she smiled and turned to Link, who in turn, took her hand, smirking.

Kaepora hooted a small laugh, "No, Lady Kagome, you doooo not understand... you must take your place with the rest of the sages." he gave a wide-eyed look of knowing to her.

"Wh-what?" she looked to Kaepora and then back to Link, "Kaepora... Link..." she began to wonder..

'Will I be able to see Link again?' she began to whimper with frustration. She suddenly felt very drowsy and her eyes rolled. She put her hands to her face and dived deep into the chasm of her mind.

Kagome felt the world around her melt away and the vision of Link's figure reaching out to her faded into her after-vision.

'Link...'

**_'Kagome... I'm_** **_so sorry... I didn't tell you... you have to come with us... I spoke with the sages... and they told me...'_**

'But... Saria why do I have to go... I can stay on this earth.. helping... I can do that..'

_**'Kagome.. it's not that simple... when gods and goddesses stay on Hyrule for too long... they become attached... and you feel it with Link, even now.. so this must be stopped before it is too late...'**_

'...Please... no ask them again... I need to stay on Hyrule! I am safe with Link!'

Kagome heard a soft, frustrated sigh in the back of her mind. There was silence for a long while and she began to wonder whether Saria was gone...

'Saria..?'

_**'... it took everything in my power to convince them that I had found the Goddess of Eternity... do you really believe that they will allow you to remain here, on Hyrule?'**_

'Please try Saria... I thank you for everything that you have done for me... and I hope someday to repay you for your kindness... and right now, I need you more than anything... please...' she begged.

There was another empty silence... Kagome felt wrong for trying to persuade a little girl to against everything that has been, since the dawn of time... but right now.. all that she wanted was to be by Link's side forever... and she didn't know why, but he had such a strong impact on her. Why was he any different from any other guy?

'Link...' she felt the tears coming... the knowledge that she might never be able to see him again rose in a hard lump in her throat. But she would not cry... she needed to be strong.

_**'Kagome... I know that you have strong feelings for Link, and that you don't want to leave him... but I can do nothing for this situation... only you can... ask the sages... I have no power over them... tell them that---------'**_

Kagome was suddenly ripped from her chasm by a rough hand moving down her face. She sighed deeply, "Link... I need to go to the sages..."

Link tore away as if it were hot coals that he was touching and not Kagome, "But wait.. Kagome what are you saying?" Link went into slight frantics, but then calmed and let his arms hang limply to his sides. He sighed and stood up, holding a hand down to her, "I'm sorry, Kagome, it is your choice... C'mon, I'll show you the way.."

'What is she doing...?' his brows furrowed and he frowned.

Kagome looked up to his awaiting hand, "Link... listen to me... I--"

"No... Kagome.. It's alright... I guess... I wanted you to stay longer..." he looked away, his blond bangs covering the emotion that splayed across his eyes.

Kagome felt the stinging of upcoming tears... ones that brimmed at the edges of her eyes. She stood up on her own, planting her fists firmly to her legs, "Link... I have to sort this out on my own... if I don't I'll never--"

"I told you... it's alright..." he snapped his head back to her, "Don't.. don't give excuses... I guess it was my fault." he walked quickly past her.

Kagome sniffed and sighed, "Kaepora... what is wrong with Link? I know I can fix things... I can ask them if I can stay here... and then everything will be okay..." she turned to face the great owl... but he was gone..

"Kaepora?" she looked around, but the beast was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome! Are you coming?"

Kagome turned quickly around, facing Link.. what was she going to do? What would the sages do if she just hid away and never bothered with them...? What would Link say? She shook the questions away and ran after him.

'Link...'

Kagome came to a slow halt and stared at him, her eyes filling with liquid sadness, "Link... I..." she smiled, "...thank you.."

Link turned away, "Don't." and he continued walking.

Kagome's temper was flaring, "Link!" she ran in front of him and got in his face, "What is wrong with you?" she fisted her hands tightly and anger was flaming fiercely in the depths of her eyes.

Link looked at her and suddenly, felt... guilty, "Kagome..." he wiped an angry tear from her face. Kagome's eyes shifted to the ground.

"Why are you so mad?" she said softly.

Link took a deep, refreshing breath, "I—I don't know right now.."

Kagome snapped her head to his and her face began to contort into a look of pure sadness, "Do you understand, Link, that if I don't fix things... if I don't request that they let me stay... I could never see you again? Don't you get it?" she closed her eyes and turned her face to the left.

Link crooked his finger under her chin and brought her face to him, "Yes... and that is why I wish I had never met you... so I wouldn't have to feel this right now... do you think this is easy for me?"

Her eyes slowly opened and thick tears poured from them, "Link... I... I'm sorry.." she began to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on hers.

"Kagome.. don't just walk away... you don't know where you're going..." he stated.

Kagome looked at him for a second and then laughed a small, wistful laugh, "Oh, right.." she wiped her tears from her face. Link always found ways to make her laugh. Even if it was so small.

"Besides... we don't have to go to the sages just yet.." he smirked at her and led her the other way.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Inuyasha reached the boundaries of the well and sighed in sadness.

"Kagome..."

He drug himself out of the wooden passage and up the steps of the wellhouse. This was going to be so hard...

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Souta hollered from across the shrine. He dropped his broom and ran across the pavement to the hanyou standing at the door. Inuyasha stood there and kept looking at him... emotionless.

The bright smile on the kids face disappeared, "Hey, where's Kagome?" he began to look around and behind Inuyasha. Souta ran to the wellhouse and peered down the opening.

"Sis!" he stopped and listened for a reply but only heard the mocking echo of his own voice, "Kagome?" he said softly.

Inuyasha watched from outside. He couldn't say anything... it wouldn't come out.. his voice was caught in his throat and resided painfully in his heart.

Souta erupted from inside the dark wellhouse, "Where's Kagome?" he gave a frightened look towards his role model, "Where is she hiding?" he began running throughout the shrine calling for his sister, but with no reply.

"Inuyasha? Is she still in your time?" his hopeful tone pained the hanyou and he couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha didn't answer... he didn't even move..

Souta balled his hands and looked angrily at Inuyasha, "Where is my sister! You'd better answer me!" he beat both of his fists on Inuyasha's chest in rage.

"Hey, kid... get your grandpa." he said stoically, "I----got somethin' to tell you guys." Inuyasha swallowed and took a breath that he didn't know he was holding... he wished this would be easier.. after all.. it was his fault that Kagome was dead. The first person that Mrs. Higurashi would target would be Inuyasha.. but for all he cared.. she could kill him if she wanted to.

He reached the door to the kitchen, "Mrs. Higurashi.." he said sadly, looking for the older woman.

Her head popped from inside the livingroom, "Why, Inuyasha, how pleasant to see that you have come to visit! Welcome back!" she put her hands on her hips and stared around, "Hm.. where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked to the floor and then to his trusted sword, the Tetsusaiga, "That is what I came to talk about, Mrs. Higurashi." his bangs covered his eyes.

'Gods... I can't do it...'

"Well, what is it, Inuyasha.. what has happened to Kagome?" she asked softly and patiently, pulling up a chair and looking up at him.

"M-Mrs. Higurashi... Kagome.. she.." and he told the story.. slowly and tears tore down his face and soon Mrs. Higurashi's. Inuyasha didn't even try to stop the tears that fell quickly and thickly down his cheeks..

"Kagome is... gone... she's dead, Mrs. Higurashi..."

His nails ripped through his palms and drops of dark red blood dripped and plopped on the tile floor. Inuyasha took a blurred look at Mrs. Higurashi...

She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball on the floor and began screaming, tears streaming and falling over the bridge of her nose, "Kagome! KAGOME! NO! NO! NO!" she sobbed loudly and fiercely, beating the crap out of the floor, so much that her knuckles began bruising and bleeding.

Souta and Grandpa came in and noticed that Mrs. Higurashi was in her state, "Mom! Mom! What's wrong!"

Souta gave a frightened look to Inuyasha, who still had tears throwing down his cheeks, "What did you do to her!"

Grandpa was too shocked to say anything.. or do anything, he just stood there... seemingly... stupified..

Mrs. Higurashi tore from the floor and gripped Inuyasha's haori with rage, "You MONSTER! How could you do that to her! SHE LOVED YOU! Did you even love her at all! HOW COULD YOU!" she fell back to the floor.

Inuyasha bent down and held on to Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders, "Mrs. Higurashi... I loved Kagome with everything that I held inside of me."

"Then WHY did you go with this... Kikyou?" she looked up at him with her red eyes and gave him a sad look that tore Inuyasha's heart from his chest.

"I-I don't know... she cursed me... I was supposed to go to hell with her and I refused.." he said sadly.

Inuyasha reached for his sword and handed it to Mrs. Higurashi. He got on his knees and then fell over in a ball, to where his nose touched the floor. Inuyasha put his hands behind his back and waited. When nothing came he looked up at her.

"Have my head.." then he put his nose back to the floor.

Mrs. Higurashi whimpered and was quite taken aback.

'Have his head... he wants me to..'

Inuyasha tensed and awaited the sharp, cold, edge of the sword to come crashing down on his neck. But it never came and he relaxed slightly, but still, he was expecting this. It was all he could give them. A life for a life.

"Inuyasha.. this is barbaric. I will never steal your life for my daughter's. In life, Kagome was a bright and beautiful child.."

"WAIT! IN LIFE!" Souta yelled.

He snapped his head to Inuyasha, "You killed Kagome! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Souta went to Inuyasha and began punching him and tears flew from his face.

"Kagome loved you, Inuyasha! She never stopped talking about you! Never! sometimes, she would be upset because she too much homework to do and she didn't get to go see you! SHE WOULD CRY!"

Souta planted a hard punch on Inuyasha's left cheek, "And, to think, I looked up to you!"

That did it.

"Stop!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice bellowed throughout the kitchen, "Souta.. come here." he held her arms out to her child, who ran into them as fast as he could, burying himself in his mothers chest and bellowing great, hiccuping coughs. Mrs. Higurashi put her forehead to her son's shoulder, and wept soundlessly, while Grandpa wrapped his arms around his family.

"M-Mrs.." Inuyasha shook his head and went to the Goshinboku tree that swayed in the gentle winds.

There was nothing he could do for Kagome's family.. he listened to their frantic and sad wails coming from deep inside the Higurashi household. Inuyasha glowered at the twittering birds.. he could kill them right now... how dare they be joyful and full of spirit... he extended his claws and prepared to jump at them with wild fury... but he stopped...

'I am blaming birds for my grief... its not their fault... its no ones fault but mine.' he thought mournfully. The hanyou slowly lowered to the ground that lay covered in a blanket of shade, underneath the God Tree.

He had run into a dead end in his life.. no where to run.. no one to turn to... his roads had been blocked, never for him to venture forward... a wall.. a cliff... a boulder...

...a rut...

"Kagome..." he sniffed and his face screwed up into a look of uncontrolled sorrow, "I'm sorry..." silent, yet furious tears swept down his face, falling quickly to the earth... and he sat there... all alone under the Goshinboku Tree.. until time seemed to stand still... and the sun set on the last of his days...

Inuyasha closed his amber eyes to the rest of the world and fell into a dreamless sleep... one from which he would never awake from...

...but that was okay... because now... he won't have to grieve... he wouldn't feel lost any longer... and he wouldn't trouble himself with endless spirals of mixed emotions... because here... in his dreamless slumber... he knows nothing.. feels nothing... loves no one... no one but the whispering darkness that keeps him here...

... and he succumbs to this empty world...

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Link loved the feeling of Kagome's fragile, elegant hand in his... it made him feel strong, powerful... loved...

He slowly craned his head.. inconspicuously... and stole a glance down her shirt and grinned evilly, laughing humorously to himself...

'Heh heh heh...' he felt his face turn red and he smiled wider... '.. eheheheh... cool...' he felt stupid though... getting all worked up over what was hidden sweetly down the "v" of Kagome's shirt... but he felt warm all over and his grip on Kagome's hand strengthened... and he saw her from the corner of his eyes turn to him, and he tried to look serious again... but... sadly it wasn't possible..

"Link?" she laughed, "Um... what? What's the matter? Ha ha! You're red again!" she turned to him and giggled, shaking her head almost disbelieving of him, "What has gotten you all worked up now?" she ran her hand down his red left cheek. Link's smiled broadened and he burst into a chuckle that was too great for his body to handle.

He shook and erupted in insane laughter. 'Why am I laughing?' he thought seriously to himself.

'God... Kagome... don't look at me like that...' he ceased laughing enough to look at her and his eyes went everywhere on her body... here it came... the blushing and the crazy feeling inside of him that made him freak out.. he could hear his heart pounding inside of his ears, seemingly slamming on his eardrums... his body was numb... his entire being wanted to---

'No... no... no... okay..' he sighed with lost breath from laughing so much and suddenly found himself on the ground, holding himself up with an extended arm behind him and one knee up, supporting his other arm... and from this angle... Kagome looked _damn _sexy...

'DAH! Dammit! Stupid ass emotions...' he scoffed to himself... he looked away.. and then slowly... he turned his eyes up to her again..

'Whoa.' when did she get closer to him?

...and when did she learn to stroke his cheek like that?

He swallowed thickly as their eyes met in a heated gaze... blue on grey-brown.. her orbs twinkled with happiness and flared with emotions.. so many...

His eyes widened and his face turned scarlet...

'Whooaaa..' why was she smiling like that?

... and just where the _hell _are her eyes going?

"Aaaalllllright!" he suddenly stood up, "Let's get going!" he said clearing his throat and standing up, gathering every bearing that had been lost during that little moment. He turned to see her laughing, bright face, and he smiled, joining in the atmosphere... the light earthy fragrance of her body filled the air... and all of the sudden... he didn't feel himself... but... he liked it...

"Kagome... I..." he stepped closer to her and dipped his head into the nape of her neck and wrapped his strong arms around her small, beautifully curved waist, "...I feel like this isn't the only time that we have met... like this..." he said, breathing softly into her ear.

Kagome tensed slightly with uneasy anxiety, "Link... I-I don't know what to say I--" but her statement was stopped when his musky smell rushed to her senses... the way his breath upon her neck tingled with wild affection... and the way that his voice reverberated in her ear and made her heart race.

"There are so many memories, Link, and I can't understand them... I remember feeling this way with you.. onetime... long ago... It feels so right..." she sighed and pulled her body away, "But I don't know... Link..." she turned to him and her eyes filled with hope, "... give me time... I _will_ know..."

Link crooked his finger under her chin and stroked her raven hair, running his fingers through it, "Take your time..." he said.. even though he was deeply disappointed, he gave her the sincerest smile and took her hand once more... beginning his journey to the place that he was eager to show Kagome.

But Kagome stopped him... causing him to turn around with a confused look plastered on his face...

Kagome looked at him for a moment and leaned closer to him, "Thank you..." she said.

Link could bear it no longer, "We should get going... it's really... important that... I show you... this..." with each word that he said... he leaned closer and closer to her soft, pink lips, "...place..." he said huskily... but he stopped, "I-I'm sorry, Kagome... I am rushing you..." and he turned around.

"Link." she grabbed his tunic, turned him back around and planted a soft, tender, kiss on his lips.

He turned bright red and sent her a crooked smirk, "Really, now..."

"What? It's just a kiss..." she looked at him innocently and sent a mischievous smile right back at him.

"But... I thought you said that it would take you time to--"

"Hey! I didn't say anything about a relationship.. I just gave you a 'thank you' kiss.. doesn't everybody here do that?" she said, walking in front of him, "Weeeellll?"

Link stuttered on his words, "N-No-Ye-Yes.. maybe.." he laughed nervously, "Well! Let's just say..._ now_ they do..."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

End chapter

I am pretty happy with the fluff in this chapter! If you are confused about what went on with Inuyasha.. email me at I will tell you! But! If you know it, then you are one smart cookie!

BTW: The next chapter will be totally dedicated to Link/Kagome... SOOOO be ready for major fluff and possibly a REAL kiss, not just your average... everyday.. thank you, your welcome, goodbye, hello, goodnight, goodmorning kiss! (VERY evil grin) BUT i will keep it in the PG-13 range, im not fixin to get kicked off of And just if you are wondering... "Will Zelda retaliate?" ooooohhh yeah... I'm planning to make it the whole, "Evil concoction" thing... SOOO if you wanna find out just how Zelda will react to Link's new girlfriend that actually CARES and LOVES him! then just be patient for the next chapter! Itll come in a few weeks after every thing is finished in school!

Before you kick me out:

be sure to read everything that I put before the story and after the story, please? I usually will have new updates and news as to what I will be doing with my stories and when they will be updated. So please, just take the extra time to read them! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Don't forget to RXR!

Much luv,

KagomeInuyasha09

P.S- Man! I write long chapters! would yall like me to make them shorter? Mmaaaannnnn! 11 pages! HS!


	11. Aishiteru I Love You

Next Chapter! I was so disappointed that my story wasn't getting the reviews that I wanted.. But I realized that there is nothing that I can do about it and maybe people don't like my pairing. I have new inspiration and here it goes! sorry for the loooooooonnngggg wait.. i had a lil bit of writer's block.. meh... and now that im through havin a fit.. here's the long awaited next chapter!

MWAH!

_**Chapter 11: Aishiteru... I love you...**_

'...' Character's Thoughts

"..." Character Speaking

__Sage's Speaking or Flashbacks

Link held Kagome's hand and marveled at her bright aura. Everything about her just made him tremble. He wanted to be around her everyday of his life.. to feel her presence about him every moment of his days. He didn't know why...

'Some things like this usually take time to realize... I shouldn't be feeling this.. not now...' he thought sadly, and he halted in his steps. 'What if she thinks I'm pressuring her?' His eyebrows crossed and he released her hand reluctantly, 'I am supposed to love Zelda... that's the way that destiny has foretold.' he felt a jolt in his heart and the sound of Kagome's voice filled his ears.

"Li-kun... daijoubu?" she looked at him, worry filling her orbs.

Link's heart seemed to stop at that moment, he felt it hard to breathe and the world began to blur and spin. He blinked and swallowed thickly...

'Kun... She called me... kun... no one's ever called me that...' he stared at her determinedly, and a smirk played across his lips, 'Kagome...'

The young maiden's eyes grabbed at his face, and she stared at him with half-lidded affection, her lashes flashing beautifully his way.

"Kagome... I want to show you this place... but you have to promise that you will try to keep it secret from Zel- er... anybody.. okay?" he stated.

She simply nodded, "I promise!" she said vivaciously, her hands clasping together behind her back.

"Good." he replied, smiling back at her, "Now, let's go... we don't want to waste anymore time." he said, moving forward, but not before stealing a quick smirk towards her.

Kagome giggled, "You sure seem vibrant!" she said, following quickly behind him, "Where are we going that's got you so excited? You got me wishin' we were already there!" she said.

Even without looking, Link knew she was smiling... and that made him wonder whether she was always like this... before... and after that bastard hurt her. Always so happy and jubilant. So strong hearted, and admirable. Such qualities made him think of the stories of his mother and father. He looked to the sky and squinted against the blindingly beautiful rays of sun.

Maybe today wouldn't be so hard on him. Kagome didn't seem the type of girl to be pushed aside.

'Ha. That's alright with me. Just as long as she warms up to my graces. Hehe..' he smirked, laughing aloud. He could hear it now... **_'HENTAI!'_** he snickered.

"What's so funny now, Link?" Kagome said looking up at him with a look of mirth.

"Nothin'.." he stated, the laughter coming to an immediate halt.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You sure laugh a lot for nothing to be funny.." she said, putting a crooked finger to her mouth.

"Maybe I just find humor in everything around me!" Link said, staring over his shoulder to look at her.

She raised a thin eyebrow, "Oooookkaaayy..." she laughed greatly. A kind of laugh that shook her shoulders and made her eyes tightly embrace her cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh SHUT UP" he grabbed his hat from his head and shoved it in her face, chuckling to himself when she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed on to the green sock-for-a-hat.

Kagome still giggled slightly, but the smell of Link's hat was surprisingly... intoxicating. She expected it to smell like sweat and dirt, because, by the looks of this place, they didn't seem to have a grand supply of hair products. Peculiarly, it had a clean, earthen smell to it... the kind of aroma that would fill your senses... like an early spring morning, with the sun gazing down upon the Earth like one giant eye, lifting the dew from the freshly cut grassy hills.

She looked slowly over the brim of the hat towards Link's befuddled expression and blinked. It was now that she took the time to admire his features.. since the second she met him, he had always had his hat atop his head. Now that he had it off, his blonde hair shone softly and was pulled back into a tiny, messy, ponytail at the back of his neck, with a few strands sticking out here and there, with his bangs laying messily across his forehead.

"Hey.." he said, stepping forward, the crisp grass rustling under his boots, ".. can I have my hat back?"

Kagome continued to stare at him contently, lost in the sea of cerulean blue...

'He is so beautiful..'

Kagome shook her head and slapped herself mentally, dragging herself out of her stupor, and answered Link, "Hm..." Well.. almost answered him.

"Aw, c'mon."

Kagome smirked at him and put the hat on her own head, "No!" she giggled and held the hat upon her head with her hands.

"Yes.."

Kagome shook her head, "No!"

Link stared at her smiling figure and gripped the top of the hat, and pulled gently, but she held the hat down upon her head still, "C'mon Kagome, you're acting like a little girl.."

"And what's wrong with that?" she stuck her tongue out at him.

This was fun...

"What's wrong with acting like your a little kid is people start getting the wrong idea..." he smirked, putting a hand leisurely on his hip.

Kagome struggled from Link's grip, while still trying to keep the hat pressed firmly on her head, but it was no use... she stopped struggling and slowly looked up to his toned face and blinked.

'Oh my Goddess she is really pushing her limits here...' Link thought, as he felt himself blushing again. All the blood rushing to his face...

"Li-kun..." she began.

"Y-yes?" he choked out.

"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did.. I just thought I would have a little bit of fun is all," she looked at her shoes, "I'm sorry that I sounded immature.. that must be really unbecoming... and annoying." she released her grip on the hat, slowly.

/FLASHBACK!

"_**HEY KAGOME! Hurry up and quit acting like a damn idiot! Kami.. I can't get ANYTHING done around here! Stupid woman!"**_

/END FLASHBACK!

Remembering what Inuyasha had said made her want to scream... yet she loved him...

Link started and reached his hand to bring her face up to him, "Don't worry about it! Besides, no use getting worked up over this, I was only joking, it's just a stupid hat." he smiled warmly at her.

Something, somewhere inside him made him want to see her happy all the time.. made him want to make her smile.. to hear her laughter. Her happiness... released a feeling deep within him that he couldn't complain about... he couldn't put a finger on it.. but he couldn't complain about it either.

Link looked for something in her eyes... anything that could tell him what she was feeling right now.. he wanted to know..

Loneliness...

It sparked in her grey brown orbs... and then something else.. though he couldn't quite place it.. but..

...He would try.. he would try to empty all of the lonely feelings that she had inside of her and help her feel needed...

... wanted...

Kagome noticed that he had been staring for some time.. seemingly contemplating something... though she didn't know exactly what. At that moment, she wanted to cry... some emotion flared from within her that made her eyes brim with tears. She felt a loneliness that was so deep.. the ocean seemed like a puddle. All of the sudden, she felt so alone... that being homeless on the streets seemed like better company.

"It's because of Inuyasha..." she said aloud, accidentally... surprising herself, she jerked her head away from his gaze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that.. forget I ever said that name." she said, fighting the urge to throw herself to the ground and beat a hole through it. Her voice strained, like a tight wire tied to two cars moving separate directions.

Link couldn't help it, "That was 'him' wasn't it..." he said, taking a step towards her.

Kagome was silent... she hugged herself and bit her lip.

'...he knew..'

"The one that I loved so dearly with all my heart... that I would have gladly died for him... yes... Inuyasha..." Kagome said.. her voice cracking slightly, hinting the quickly arising tears.

Link was alarmed and quickly took action..

'No more tears...'

'No more suffering...'

'I WILL NOT allow her to feel like this anymore...'

Link aggressively turned her body around, and placed his hands on her shoulders, boring into her frightened eyes, "Listen to me, Kagome! How can I help you understand that this... Inuyasha person... is a bastard! Love isn't something that you can just pass around.. the word 'love' is powerful... it should be used cautiously.. and the only time you should EVER say that you love someone..." he paused to pull her warmly into his arms, ".. is if you mean it... sincerely mean it.." he said, his voice cracking.

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of roses, "Don't ever hang on to something that has nothing to hold on to.. don't lower your standards to love someone that doesn't deserve you... that isn't worthy of you... Kagome... you are worth so much more than him... you will wear yourself down.. using all of your energy on somethin' that only hurts you..." he ran his fingers through her silky raven hair, "I want you to be happy... happy like you were when we were walking through the Fields.. happy like that... always.. I don' wanna see you crying anymore..." he said and he hugged her to his body firmly, as if a breeze could come by and sweep her away from him any second.

Kagome leaned limply against Link's chest, listening to his words... feeling them soak into her heart and her mind... she slowly felt the emptiness melting away from her soul and the desire to be with Link was stronger than she had ever known... ever felt before, with anyone..

"Link..." she wrapped her arms around his well-defined body, "I.. I'm so--"

"No." he interrupted tenaciously, "Kagome.. don't say you're sorry. You have no reason to, dammit.." he said.

'Why?.. Why is Link doing this? What gives him the right to tell me what to do and what not to do.'

She could hear the steady beating of his heart in Link's chest come to rhythm with hers, and the perfect way that she fit underneath his chin made her so irresistibly lost with him that she felt almost dizzy.

'He is doing this because...'

"Kagome... you are more than likely going to freak out when I tell you this... but... here me out... there is something about you that has made me attracted to you in such a way that.. if I was away from you.. I would get so miserable.. I wouldn't know what to do with myself... the way you are.. the way you make me feel.. it's all so precious to me... I want to get to know you better.. I want..."

'... he cares for me..' she smiled against his chest and moved closer to him.

Link paused...

'Kagome...'

"Don't worry, Link. You don't have to worry... because.. there won't be a day that I won't be with you.." she blushed a pretty pink, "... you won't get the chance to feel miserable or troubled... and if you and I ever reach that place you were telling me so much about..." she stopped to look up at his dumbfounded face.

"Then... we could get..." she gripped his gloved hand with her slender one, ".. better acquainted..." she beamed.

'Well, alright!' he thought.

Link smiled a lopsided smile and grabbed Kagome's hand fully, "Well then, let's go!" he ran, with her trailing behind him.

The flapping of his green hat on his head jostled and flipped around as they ran. The tender sound of Kagome's scintillating laughter and the fleeting rush of the wind against his face felt so reviving and it freed his mind of worry or doubt. Kagome was with him now, and she was fighting to stay by his side..

'Zelda can wait...'

_It is said that when a lovebird dies, it's mate just gives up on living so it can be with them again..._

The dark world swirled around Inuyasha and wrapped him in a sacred warmth. Here, in this darkness, he could sleep eternally without the regret of his past coming back to haunt him. Inuyasha needed that break.. between Kagome and Kikyou... he always had a reason to feel not good enough...

...he was torn...

...he was empty...

That endlessness that he feared so horribly forced him down everyday of his waking life, and the constant bitterness that flowed from all around him.

All the lies that he told made up for all that he lacked... and it killed him. Even when he was with Kagome... he felt horrible... because he had felt that he had broken his promise to Kikyou... When he was with Kikyou... Kagome's voice and tender touch flooded his mind...

he didn't want to wait for a second chance...

,nothing would make it okay...

It was hard for him.. every moment, every single day... at the beginning.. and on through to the end..

... all the memories seeped slowly.. painfully through his veins...

But, finally, in the arms of these warm shadows, he found comfort and release from the torture, and he was escaping one last time.. from this sweet madness... but at the same time.. a glorious sadness that kept him from everything that he once loved... dreams that he'd lost.. stories that had never been told.. a love that he never had the chance to conjure... battles that had never been won...

He felt so comfortably empty that anything that crossed his barren mind was shrugged off and sent somewhere else in the farthest reaches of his dying heart. Here, nothing mattered... and that was alright. Inuyasha could close into his dormancy without the disturbance of unrelentingly disconsolate nightmares.

He'd felt lost.. devastated.. before..

...he remembered...

But it didn't pain him...

... at least he didn't think so...

It was close now... the end of everything... he could feel it taking over him... slowly, taking all of his memories away. To anybody else.. this would be pain.. this would be suffering.. to have all of one's recollected thoughts taken away from you, and leaving you as an empty shell of a person..

To Inuyasha, however, it was like taking a breath of fresh air.. a loss of dejected weight.

He smiled a wicked smile and closed his sullen amber eyes, and then...

.. he was gone...

The lives of the Higurashi family we're never the same.. a special ceremony had been held inside of the well-house. With all of Kagome's friends and family standing in a circle around her 'monument.' Though, most wondering why the ceremony was being held inside of a well-house, other's not really caring.

White paper covered the small enclosure and the flap doors had been closed. Inside, Grandpa had set up a table, and was painfully setting three items delicately upon it...

"A flower.." he uttered, and placed it on the left side of the table, a tear, already making it's way down the wrinkled slope of his face. It was Kagome's favorite flower.. a full bloomed lily, its petals exploding from its center and folding slightly over, to reveal its shimmering, graceful color inside.

He continued on..

"Incense... and a candle.." he spoke.. setting the items right of the flower, as the fresh smell of the crisp candle made its way to his nostrils, smelling of Kagome's bath salts that he had once bought her for her fifteenth birthday.

"And a bowl of rice..." he pulled the steaming bowl of rice from his black haori and placed it on the right side of the candle and incense.

He finished and said a small prayer to guard the Higurashi shrine from the impurity of death, then walked from the well-house and quickly shut the doors.

Looking out from the well-house, he saw many forlorn faces and young people holding each other, crying on each other's shoulders, some, on their knees, praying to the Gods for Kagome's safe journey to the other side..

...and one, standing there, smiling..

.. it was a small smile.. it wasn't a sneer.. it wasn't an excited smile..

Grandpa walked up to the girl who stood there with the wistful beam stuck on her face and looked into her eyes, "Why, young lady, at the funeral of my dear Kagome do you show up with a smile on your face. If you are such a good friend of my granddaughter, then you would be respectful.."

The girl looked down at Kagome's grandpa and spoke, "Why would you want to be forlorn? I know.. everybody else knows that our Kagome has gone to a better place. She is happy, and if that is so. Then I am happy. If I were to cry... if I were to shed tears, then that would only show how ungratefully selfish I would be. If I knew Kagome.. I would know that she wouldn't want me crying over her... that's just the way that she is... and has always been. So... that is why I am smiling."

Kagome's grandpa's face grew softer and he smiled at the young girl, "You have wisdom beyond your years, young one." and he turned and walked away.

Ayumi smiled and turned her attention to the old man whom she knew so long as he began to speak:

"Many of you knew my granddaughter all of your life. She went to school everyday she could.. she made good grades.. she wanted to graduate and go to college.." he stopped to see a boy with a handful of lilies, crying silently.

"Kagome had her whole future ahead of her, and she wanted to make it grand.. she had a lot of ideas for what she wanted to be. But outside of her schooling, Kagome was more than just an intelligent young lady, she was a wonderful sister to her brother, Souta, she was a beautiful daughter to her mother, and an adventurous granddaughter.. None of you here couldn't stop and think of what she was to you in your lives... you wouldn't be here if you couldn't..."

Hojou felt the tears flowing more and more.. one after another, to where he couldn't see.. and the world was a mournful blur. The lilies in his hands wafted their smell up to him and he remembered the first day he had ever given her a gift... it was a box of fat-free chocolates (to help keep her healthy) and two lilies wrapped together with a pink ribbon. He remembered what she said to him that day...

/FLASHBACK!

"_**Here, Kagome, Happy Valentines Day!" he said to her, handing her his gifts of chocolates and flowers.**_

"_**Oh, Hojou... thank you so much... Oh wow! Are these... they are, Hojou.. you remembered my favorite flower! Lilies.. oh they're so beautiful... and chocolates! Arigatou, Hojou-kun!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.**_

"_**No problem.." he said, smiling, and returning her embrace.**_

/END FLASHBACK!

He laughed softly. No matter how hard he tried, he could never win Kagome's heart. She never thought of him as more than a friend... no matter how hard he tried, she would never warm up to him like he wished her to. He didn't pressure her.. because he was her friend.. and nothing would change that.

"...if Kagome were here right now," Grandpa continued, "..if she were to see what a fuss she has made, then she would be devastated... she would wonder why you all are crying... We all know how hard it is to lose somebody dear to you... I understand that you are hurt from her being gone... but if I knew my Kagome... she wouldn't want any of you to be upset for her... after all.. if you look hard enough and think of the vivacity that she brought to all of our hearts.. she hasn't genuinely departed from this world... she is still here.. right beside us, whispering in your ear that she loves you. So do not be mournful for Kagome's departure from the human world. Because as a wise girl once told me, 'I know... everybody else knows that Kagome has gone to a better place. She is happy now, and if that is so. Then I am happy.'" he said, holding back tears as his face lifted up in a wrinkled smile, "Arigatou." he finished, bowing.

Everyone bowed in return and stood, waiting to pay their respects to Kagome, praying at her monument for her journey, thanking her for the ways that she touched them while she was alive, and telling her goodbye.

Grandpa wandered over towards the boy with the handful of lilies in his hand and put a hand on his shoulder, "Your name is.. Hojou.. is it not?"

"Yes." he said, quite befuddled.

Grandpa smiled and led Hojou inside of the monument, "Listen Hojou-san, I am going to tell you the truth about Kagome's death. She did not die of an illness, as I told everybody else, to keep the confusion at a minimal. There is a story behind Kagome that you may not believe... but every bit of it is absolutely true."

Hojou just nodded his head and the worried look on his face grew stronger, "Go ahead."

"You see, Kagome was no ordinary girl..." he began.

"No of course she wasn't, there's no denying that--"

"Shhh, shh, let me explain. Kagome is not ordinary, because she is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess who goes by the name of Kikyou. Because of that power that she held within her, she was able to travel five-hundred years through time.. from modern day Tokyo, to the Sengoku Jidai, the fuedal ages of Japan, and back again... using this well."

Hojou stared at the sealed well and a look of disbelief crossed his face, "Are you sure? I mean, it just looks like a plain ol' well to me." Hojou said, tapping the wood and looking at it as if it were a specimen in a lab.

"No." he stated simply, taking Hojou's hand from the old well.

"Okay, gomen, continue." he said, putting his hands behind his back.

Grandpa cleared his throat and continued, "Across the well, there was a boy that went by the name of Inuyasha. While Kagome and Inuyasha were together across in that time, they formed a bond... a love of sorts... but as far as Inuyasha has told us, Kikyou was his first love, and he would always remember her as such..."

Kagome's grandfather told the tale, and all the while, Hojou listened intently, grasping this new information. He didn't really understand some of it, but he simply nodded his head and let the old man continue with the story.

"..but there was one day.. that Inuyasha had gone too far. The previous evening, he had proposed to her his love... Kagome, shocked by this news said that she had to think on this. But the half-demon did not quite understand, so he took it as a rejection, and went to his past love. Kagome had caught them together and her anger overflowed. She couldn't take it anymore.. so in her grief, she did all she could do at that moment.. she couldn't return home.. because the love that she shared with him would be remembered, and it would slowly eat her up inside, because she knew that she couldn't have him. She couldn't stay in that time, because she would be constantly reminded of his presence. since she was a part of a group, and Inuyasha was in it.." he sighed.

"So what happened to her?" Hojou asked worriedly.

"Kagome committed suicide." he stated simply.

Hojou gasped a gasp that was almost too big for his body, "B-but why! Why would a person like Kagome do such a thing!"

"I just told you."

"B-bu-"

"Okay, out, out!" he said, shooing Hojou from the monument.

Hojou quickly bowed to the old man, "Thank you for the information." and handed Grandpa the bundle of flowers that he still held in his hand, "Here, these are for her." he said, and then departed from the Higurashi Shrine.

Grandpa stood looking down the path that Hojou took for some time and then down to the flowers that lay in his hands and smiled, heading to the well-house, to place them on the table with the rest of the offerings.

Link had taken turns and bends, still holding Kagome's hand, and conversing with her randomly. Kagome hardly never stopped talking after he had finally headed on his way, with her happy mood right beside him. She talked of how beautiful Kokiri Village was and how 'adorable' all the children were. She talked of the fun she was having traveling with Link, seeing places she's never seen before, doing the things she'd never dreamed of. Kagome's voice wasn't very big, but it could carry for miles if she wanted it to. Link unconsciously listened to her every word, nodding occasionally and chuckling at the way that she marveled at everything around her like it was new. He had been in such a haze that suddenly, he realized they were almost there.

"Kagome.." he leaned over to her, ".. close your eyes.." he said, making sure she shut them tight.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" she said, closing her eyes tightly and moving with the direction of Link's hand.

"Now make sure you have your eyes closed, okay? You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." he said, leading her around fences, along the stream, that once lead him to Zora's Domain.

He went across small paths and bridges that he remembered being so much bigger than what they were now..

Regretfully, the waterfalls aside of the bridge were flowing just as they were seven years ago, which sort of ruined everything.

"Kami-sama! Link! I hear waterfalls!" she squealed, but still obediently kept her eyes shut as tight as she could.

Link simply chuckled and lead her on, seeing the place slowly coming into view and visualizing the look on her face when she saw it.

'I can't stand it anymore..' Kagome thought excitedly, wanting to pop her eyes open at that second. Since she was young, waterfalls had always been so majestic and beautiful, she always wondered why the water continually flowed down and down, never stopping. Never resting..

'Wonder where all the flippin' water comes from..' she thought, getting more and more excited by the second.

"Ohhh.. Link hurry up, I wanna see!" she begged, laughing and gripping Link's hand tighter.

Link rolled his eyes and quickened in his pace, after all, he was just as excited to show her as she was to see, "Alright, alright." he chuckled.

He turned the last corner and stopped. He had seen this sight so many times, but it was so wonderful, that every time he came across it, he had to stop and marvel at it.

Miniature paths grew from the walls like vines and stretched all the way across to the other side of the cliffs, some going under, some going over, and when he finally lead Kagome to the top of one of the paths, a giant waterfall lay at the end, flowing over in majestic power. He wondered if the gate still worked..

At the end of the path on the right, there was a small pool, deep enough that Link could stand up in, and hang his arms over the sides. He remembered the cool water, brushing over his body like a silk sheet.

He nudged Kagome softly with his elbow, and stood directly in front of the waterfall, "You can... open your eyes now."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes... at first, all she could see was water, but her eyes opened wider and she almost fell over the path, into the water below, "Oh, Kami-sama..."

She looked around and around and couldn't speak, couldn't breath. She kept staring around her, the soft mist from the waterfall, kissing her eyelashes, and her face. Her eyes widened every time she turned to meet something new about the place.

Link just stood there, letting her take her time, knowing (and getting ready for) the biggest glomp of his life. He smirked aside of himself, watching her movements, as she turned round and round, smiling brightly.

Kagome, finally being able to catch her breath, turned to Link and beamed, "This is the best!" she said, and, just as Link had expected, jumped in his arms and thanked him over and over again.

Link returned her embrace and was taken aback at how strong she had jumped on him, he almost tumbled backwards.. and that would've not been good. She laughed vivaciously and then stopped suddenly and gasped, jumping from Link's arms..

Truly befuddled, he questioned her, "What?"

Kagome pointed behind him, "IT'S A SPRING!" she squealed and ran for it, taking her shoes from her feet faster than Link could blink and shoving them into the water.

"Ahhhhhh!" she sighed and Link laughed harder than he ever remembered laughing before. So much, he had to sit down.

Kagome turned around and grinned at him, "What? My feet were killing me!"

Link's eyes began to water, and he went over and plopped himself next to her, still snickering at her antics. He joined in with her and took his boots and putting his feet inside the cool, refreshing water, watching her small, dainty feet, slowly bob in the waves.

He leaned back, putting his hands behind him for support... but accidentally putting his hand on hers. She smiled warmly towards him and she linked her fingers into his.

A small blush crept up on Link and he smiled lopsidedly.

"You know, Link, you're the first person that ever wanted to show me something like this.. I've always wanted to see a waterfall... ever since I was a little girl, my mother and grandfather told me that I would someday see one... but... that day never came... till now.." she said and smiled, ".. thank you..."

Link's smile slowly faded and his expression was unreadable by Kagome, but if she were him, she would known, that it was a look of warm predilection..

"Uh. Kagome.." he swallowed, ".. listen, I wanted to tell you this for a long time... but.. I recall.. a long time ago.. me and you.. we had something.. I can feel it... every time you embrace me... or when you are around me.. there's something familiar about it.. I... I just know it.." he said, shakily.

Kagome looked at him with a small look of knowing in her eyes and then, a flash of memory struck her like a blow to her head... it was of her and Link... one day.. she and him.. they were together.. and once.. he had told her...

"..I.. I even remember, telling you that I.. I loved you..." he said, looking down at their feet.

Kagome was silent for a while..

'That he loved me...'

"...I'm sorry. That was stupid," he said, scratching the back of his head and looking away, "I know that it sounds dumb.. but I--" he was stopped by a slender finger on his lips.

"Shhh... Link.. I remember it too.. you told me you loved me... I even remember what place.. and what time of day..."

Link blushed... 'She does..?"

".. and at that time.. I didn't know what to say... but I can say now that I bet I felt the same way as you... and I don't remember if I ever told you before... but... I love you, too.." she said softly.

Link pulled her to his chest and stroked her soft hair, putting his forehead in the nape of her neck, "You remember..."

Kagome shuffled herself closer to his chest, and rested her head in his comfort, "It took me some time Link.. the minute I opened my eyes to this place, I remembered... so vaguely.. but everything seemed so familiar.. I remember having a life with you.. somehow.. I don't know how it happened... but how can two different people remember the same thing, and yet it not be true..?" she said softly.

"It can't... somewhere, in the time that you were banished from this world, your were reborn in two different times.. this world, and your world. When you came back here, I didn't remember who you were.. I remembered seeing you, but not having a relationship with you.. and so... we forgot each other.. but now that the real you has come back, all the memories that we shared with one another has, for some reason, reached us.." he said, contemplating the situation, ".. that is the only explanation that I can think of..."

Kagome looked up to him, "You're probably right... and now that I'm here, I'm more than likely going to have to pick up where I left off... as... a goddess... I shouldn't even be here with you right now. It isn't my place."

Link looked back at her sadly, "Whatever happens, I know for sure, that I will always be with you, no matter what... I promise.."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and her lips were slightly agape in fascination, "Link.."

"I mean it," he said and quickly moved in to softly capture her soft mouth in his, running his hand through her hair to support the back of her head. He felt her gasp slightly underneath him, but, paid no mind..

'Oh my god.. he's kissing me...' Kagome's confusion mounted higher than her nervousness, but everything that he was doing right now, was so right... and she felt that she'd endured this with him once before...

'Yes.. I have.. and from I can tell, it wasn't half bad..' she thought and returned his kiss passionately, sending electricity through Link's spine.

OK GONNA END IT HERE! LOL! OMG! 16 pages and 5793 words... im trying make up for the long wait that u guys had go through kuz i was being a brat... TT I am really really REALLY sorry! thank u for being patient tho...


	12. Iriguchi Entrance

Next Chapter! I feel like updating a lot! I'm basically forcing myself to get out of my writer's block! XP! Just tryin to make up for the long wait... neways... this chapter is basically gonna be a "Whatever comes to mind" chapter.. but im still gonna make it make sense.. u kno.. still go along w/ the story.. **_I just don't know what I'm doin_**...! LOL.. so if this chapter sux. U'll kno y...

BUT i do know that you will be getting a surprise visitor in this chapter and the next couple of chapters... one that is... how do you say.. dark.. me and Kougasgirl05 stayed up till 3 IN THE FREAKIN MORNIN' thinkin this up.. so EVERYBODY SAY THANK YOU TO KRISTEN! (drawl monotone voices: thank you kristen..) Just playin girl! much luff! thank you so much for all the ideas! and i plan to soon write ANOTHER story w/ Kagome.. and this... (intake of deep breath) dark sexy someone.. (**dies**) I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS! k..next chapter

"..." character speaking

"_..." character thoughts_

"**..." flashback**

_telepathic speaking..._

Chapter 12: Iriguchi-Entrance

_Stare at her... _

_Lay with her..._

_Laugh with her..._

_Enjoy her while you can ladies man. She won't be with you much longer. I can feel it in her heart that she is going to change. She will change right in front of your eyes and there will be nothing you can do to stop her._

_So you better get over her quick..._

_Because what will she know?_

_All she's ever known before now is rejection and loneliness.. _

_What's one more time going to do?_

_Think about it ladies man..._

_Right now, she trusts you.. somewhat.._

_But..._

_You'll see Zelda..._

_You'll fall for her again..._

_I know you will..._

_And the minute it happens..._

_You will know that I'll be there..._

_You're gonna hurt her, and guess who's gonna be there?..._

_Me.._

_And guess what she'll do?_

_She's gonna run away from you.. _

_And then I'll make my move..._

_I'll make sure that she won't think about you.._

_Then, what'll you do?_

_I'll have taken the very thing that keeps you from Zelda..._

_The very thing that you cherish so disgustingly..._

_And there will be nothing that you can do about it..._

_Think of this as a play..._

_You start out the hero..._

_Everybody loves you..._

_Until you just happen to hurt the person that you said you loved..._

_Until you run off with the person you loved in the past, and thought you were falling for again, but aren't..._

_But people won't see that..._

_People have a thing called 'assuming'..._

_It's a horrible thing..._

_People will say that you were cheating her..._

_You will be hated..._

_You won't be known as the Hero of Time anymore..._

_You will be known as the 'stupid git who dumped the Goddess of Eternity...'_

_And then, that's where I come in..._

_I will take her under my protection and make her feel that she is needed..._

_Unlike you.._

_And the minute that she thinks that I am falling for her..._

_The minute that she begins to feel that she is loved..._

_I will tell her the truth about you..._

_I will tell her everything..._

_So that she feels pain..._

_So that she will never trust another human soul again... _

_Except me..._

_And then you will be the villain.. and I will become the hero in her eyes..._

_I will be the man that brought her from the ground and built her back up..._

_I will be the only thing that she sees..._

_You may think that you won't fall for Zelda again..._

_But it'll happen..._

_Because that's who you are.. You are a pathetic ladies man. You can't just settle for just one girl. You gotta have 'em all._

_You can't resist.. _

_Can you?_

_You can't control yourself..._

_Can you?_

_You can't show her how defenseless you **really** are..._

_Can you?_

_Haha... Guess you have me to thank for that.._

_Get ready..._

_I'm back..._

xoXOxo

"SHUTUP!" Link snapped up from his position, laying haphazardly on the edge of the path, scaring Kagome half to death. The cackles of evil laughter still rang in his ears.

"What!" she said exasperatingly, staring at Link with a look of lost sleep.

"Nothing..." he said, jumping from the ledge and landing on the one below.

Kagome watched him jump into the shallow water below and make his way around the corner until she couldn't see him anymore.

No use in calling out to him.

She looked around and found a gleaming metal lump laying beside the spring.

"He left his ocarina..." she picked it up gently and it shone a faint light in the setting sun. For some reason, she felt that she had played this once before.

Everything was so confusing. It was now that she remembered only a small bit of what was her past life in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha was becoming only an acquainted name. She had forgotten all that she had there, and the memories of what she has here, were coming back to her in slow, steady waves. She felt that she knew too much about what was here. Her dreams weren't just a recollection of the day anymore. They had become maps to guide her through this strangely familiar place.

Kagome put the ocarina to her mouth and began to play a song, that for some reason, was stuck in her head, and she couldn't remember hearing it before.

When she was through playing the song, she put it to her lap and sighed. Without her knowing and without warning, the waterfall next to her parted like a curtain and revealed to her an opening that seemingly just appeared there.

She was quite taken aback and she stared at the small instrument like it was a ghost, and then back at the entrance..

"Link! Link!" she said, hopping down the paths carelessly and just kept running, trying to find the Hylian.

She hardly knew where she was going and was afraid that she would get lost trying to find him. Still, she tried.

"Link?" she checked around a corner, and kept going, not seeing the elf anywhere yet. She wandered around a fence and almost fell into the water, but finally went around it and turned slightly to the right.

"Li---AHH!" she screamed as the ground below her began to rise.

Wait, not ground..

A leaf?

The leaf rose to just above the fence and then sped off over Zora's Domain, "KYAAA!" she exclaimed, holding onto the leaf's edges and crouching over it, curling up into a little ball, it rose higher off the ground, and she saw the cliffs above her and a certain blonde elf sitting slumped over sitting cross-legged with the setting sun beating down on his back. She bit her lip and timed her jump just right, to where she fell right onto the cliff's soft grass. She rolled unceremoniously on the ground, like a child who fell from her bike, going down a hill.

She shook her head and crawled over to Link's turned back and sat down beside him. She watched him pick grass from the ground and throw it aside. There was a defined sadness that filled his eyes and they never met hers. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Kagome crawled in front of him and dipped her head low to try and look into his eyes, "Link...?"

He stared up slowly and gave her a heated gaze.

Kagome got a worried look on her face, "Was it a nightmare, Link?"

He kept his eyes locked on hers and his brows furrowed.

Kagome got a funny feeling in her stomach and she lowered her eyes to her legs, "You know, if you wanted to.. ummm.. you could talk to me about it, but if you don't and you just want to be left alone, then that's okay, I mean I could leave if you wanted me to, I was just worried, and plus I did something really weird at the waterfall and it just----"

"Shutup."

Kagome closed her mouth and jerked her head up to him and was met with two of the bluest eyes she has ever seen, the sunset brimming him with a line of orange.

She blushed and looked back down, clenching her fists. She heard a slight rustling of clothing and thought Link was getting up to leave, so tears began to form. But he wasn't leaving.

Link leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her closer, resting his forehead on her chest. **(A/N: NO NOT HER BOOBS PERVERTS! Her chest, near her collarbone.)**

Kagome gave a slight gasp, "Umm..."

"Just.. shutup."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his body and ran her fingers through his hair gently, embracing him back.

"I have to leave you, Kagome." he said, his voice straining intensely.

Kagome closed her eyes and pulled him closer, whimpering slightly.

"If I told you why.. you wouldn't understand." he said softly, unlike his usual voice.

Kagome shook with tears, "Don't leave me... please.. please.. don't go... not again..." she sobbed, staining his hat with tears.

Link pulled her as close as possible and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you leaving? Tell me.. please.. I'll try to understand... please... just don't GO!" she said, diving into his chest and shaking with body-racking sobs, "What did I do?... why does it have to be like this all the time?"

Link welcomed her into his chest and stroked her hair, "You didn't do anything wrong Kagome.. it's me.. let's just say I'm in a losing battle with myself.."

"It's her isn't it!" she screamed and pulled away, "You are no different from any other of the guys... they all have some 'first love' that they can never forget about.. wasn't there a REASON that you broke up! And when they get to me.. it seems like they remember, 'Hey, I have an ex-girlfriend, I'd better go and suck up..' if you are going to do this to me, then why don't you just forget you met me in the first place so I won't have to go through all the crap everyone of you men decide to do! Hell, why even say you LOVE ME!" she got up and began to climb down the cliff quickly, jumping down to the ground halfway down the cliff.

"Kagome! KAGOME that's not what I meant! If you would just let me explain.." he jumped from the cliff.

"That's 'Miss Kagome' to you!" she said, storming off, back to the place where she played the ocarina, "And what is there to explain! That's what they all say before they give some long, drawn out explanation to try and make me feel better... It's not working anymore, I'm sick of being played!" she picked the ocarina up and held it in front of his face, not knowing that he was right behind her the whole way.

"LIKE THI---"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, "Would you shutup and let me explain? Please..."

Kagome's heart melted, but her mind and body pulled away, "No... you aren't going to do this me like so many others.. now go away.. I don't need people like you. Goodbye, Link."

With that, she fled from Zora's Domain, ocarina still firmly in her hand, never looking back, feeling very accomplished, yet at the same time, she felt she had lost the best friend she had ever had. Tears flew freely down her face as she watched the sun sink between the bosom of the mountains.

XoXOxo

_I guess that was a little quicker than planned..._

_You should really learn to think before you speak..._

_Having a pretty face doesn't mean everything.._

_Oh..._

_Wait.._

_Yeah it does..._

_Ha..._

_I don't see her coming back anytime soon, so it's going to take a miracle to persuade her to come running to you again..._

_You really screwed up this time..._

_Are you proud of yourself ladies man?_

_Or are you gonna cry?_

_That'll be pretty sad..._

_But this has all come along in my favor so what am I complaining about..._

_I do so love causing pain..._

xoXOxo

Link's eyes glowered dangerously as he kept watching the corner that Kagome disappeared around.

'_You are really starting to get on my nerves.._' his thought earned evil laughter and then an 'awwwww!'

Link suddenly felt a sense of uncontrollable rage and threw the nearest thing next to him, and sprang up from the ground..

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" he bellowed, clutching his fists together, hearing the echo three times before it fell silently upon the land.

"DAMN IT! JUST DAMN IT!" he roared, leaping from the paths, "DAMN IT ALL!"

Link ran through the ankle-deep water faster than he ever remembered running before, out of Zora's Domain, into Hyrule Field. He flitted Epona's song on his ocarina and ran with the horse a ways, then gripped the reins and leaped into the air, landing expertly on the saddle of his Clydesdale.

"HYAA!" he lifted the reins and sent them crashing down roughly on the horse's hide with a loud "KRAK!" sending a whinny from her.

"Kokiri Forest, Epona!" she lifted her hooves from the ground in hypnotizing rhythm, galloping across the fields, following the path.

She got to the entrance and Link flew from the saddle without stopping the horse. He sped through the hollow and across the bridge.

'_Show me where it ends..'_ he thought with a grimace and he flew past the befuddled Kokiri, attempting to grab at him with questions and welcomes.

"Link! Link!" a familiar voice called through the forest.

_'Ugh.. Mido..'_

"No time, Mi--"

"NO, Link, listen, please.." Mido said frightenedly.

'_Oh my goddess. Somethings gotta be wrong.. Mido is scared.'_

"That lady.. the one that you brought to the forest... she came here and she looked really scary and she was glowing all blackish and stuff.. and we didn't know what to do and we tried to stop her, kuz we didn't know what she was doing, and we didn't want anyone to get hurt.. she said that she was sad, and that she would always live in a life of 'saltitude...' n-no that wasn't the word.. OH I DON'T KNOW! But she was really upset and she went away!" he said all in one breath.

"Mido.. Mido calm down, stop your crying! Men don't cry! Where'd she head to?" he said, eying the young Kokiri softly.

"So what if I'm crying! You been scared too! She went that way!" he pointed a small finger to the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"But she said before she left," he said, stopping Link in his tracks, "that you should go to the tree house before you go there if you'll ever find her. She said she's got somethin' for you.."

"What is it?"

"I don'no! She just said that. I thought maybe you knew." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Link sighed and ran to his tree house, basically flying up the ladder and into the room.

xoXOxo

_Surprise..._

xoXOxo

Link held his ground and listened intently, bending his knees and checking around the darkened room. All life seemed to lift from the small house and melt out into the forest as a dark shadow loomed around him, sucking the light from every direction. The darkness bled like an open wound from the walls and floor and they gathered at a point in the room, folding and swirling together like a whirlpool.

'_No... No, this can't be happening, not now..'_ he began to slowly feel hatred bubbling inside of him, and a grimace found its way upon his face.

Slowly, but surely, the figure rose from the depths of the floor, his limbs hanging to his sides like two giant vines. His head was bowed, but his eyes lay keenly upon Link as if he were to devour him any second. Two dangerously red eyes gleamed and an evil smirk made its way up his face as he continued to fully push from the depths of the floor. His feet planted firmly upon the wood and the shadows that conjured him fell into his body.

He held a hand, furling and unfurling, in front of his face as if he just realized that he had one. Shadows bubbled over his fingers, like water and sank into the floor. The smirk grew into an insane look of madness and he grinned towards his lighter self.

"Yo."

Link hung there, frozen like a statue, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"What? Surprised to see me?" shadow Link walked slowly to him.

Link's rage began to heighten and he flung a fist at the grinning mass of evil, but he missed and his fist went right through the air, as his evil being collapsed into a cloud.

"Wait, wait, I don't think that worked. Oh, but so close." he retorted sarcastically, reappearing on his bed.

Link whirled around and faced his opponent with full force, "How are you here!"

"Oh, you mean you don't know?..." he said, leaning back, and flopping on the bed, ".. that little woman of yours, didn't I tell you that she would change? See, I'm smart like that."

"AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" he roared with anger.

"Nope. All yours. I'm not the one that told her that I had a..._love_.. thing.. whatever you call it." he grimaced at the word.

"HOW did you get here... the only way that you can get anywhere is if there is shadow... there is no such thing in this village!" he beginning to grow impatient with this sarcastic bastard of himself.

"I am seriously going to have to thank that little woman.." he said, curling his fingers into his chin.

"What! What does Kagome have to do with this!"

"Do you honestly think everything is about you?" he said, glowering at Link, "Gawd.." he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok, since some people here are just a little bit stupider than me, I'll explain. Good grief."

Link's eyes flashed and he gripped his shadow's tunic and shot him a threatening glare, "If you don't shutup, I'm going to chop your smart ass mouth off!"

Shadow Link waved his hands lightly through the air, "Oh, mommy, hold me I'm scared! Keep your panties on!" he said, crossing his arms and disappearing into another part of the room, "You see, my little lighter half, when you upset Kagome, that last bit of light.. called.. hope, I believe.. faded away and she became empty. That was when she lost faith in you, and the rest of your kind, and while she was still the Goddess of Eternity... she was on the borderline of being controlled by people like.. hm.. well.. me. Ha. But the little wench was a smart one, and she fended off the evil forces that I began to '_bestow'_ upon her."

Link's brow's wrinkled inward as he listened.

"Aaaanddd, while she had fended them off here, their souls left her body and went out into the world again... to become the shadow's. Then, all I needed was your little bit of anger and boom! Here I am. Guess you're good for somethin'." he laughed.

"Where did she go!" he ignored all the sarcastic glory that his shadow figure was portraying.

"Huh? She.. hmm... who do I know that has the name of... she.. oh, right! That little woman! The one you drag around everywhere.. Well, she is pretty hot, so I wouldn't blame y--"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he swung his sword from his sheath and sliced through the air, but, again, to no avail, and smashed a pot upon the table beside his bed.

"When are you going to learn that, that doesn't work?" shadow Link said quietly, shifting from one place to another.

"Well, if you must know, she's gone to the Sacred Forest Meadow." he said, disappearing completely from Link's view.

"And why should I believe you!" he retorted.

"Because.. little light side... it could mean the difference between Hyrule's age of prosperity.. or, more importantly, Hyrule's fall.."

Link listened to the cackling around the room, "What! What do you mean by that!"

No answer filled the room, and Link fled from the house, jumping from the balcony and screeching around the corner and flying up the vines to the entrance to the Lost Woods. In the fleeting rush of the moment, he had a temporary loss of his recollection as to which way was next. Then, an idea came to him.

His ocarina...

He reached for the small instrument, but it was not with him and he began to panic.. but then he remembered...

FLASHBACK

_**He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, "Would you shutup and let me explain? Please..."**_

_**Kagome's heart melted, but her mind and body pulled away, "No... you aren't going to do this me like so many others.. now go away.. I don't need people like you. Goodbye, Link." **_

_**With that, she fled from Zora's Domain, ocarina still firmly in her hand, never looking back...**_

END FLASHBACK

'_She still has it!'_ he began to panic, and then just followed his instincts and finally reached the Sacred Forest Meadow, climbing up onto the top of the maze, jumping cleanly across.

_'Kagome.. just wait a second.. please.'_

xoXOxo

_I think you are forgetting who you are up against..._

xoXOxo

Link gritted his teeth and bounded safely across, propelling his legs up the stairs, sprinting down the next corridor, and then faster up the next flight of stairs, perspiration dripping its way down his face.

He wandered slowly inside of the sacred place and halted dead in his tracks...

Kagome stood there, on the top of the tall pedestal, and gazed curiously inside the grand opening of the Forest Temple, taking small steps toward the inside.

Link quickly reached for his longshot and aimed expertly at the tree branch hanging over and pulled himself upon the pedestal with Kagome.

She, startled, spun around and gasped, "No, No! I wasn't trying to meddle I---" she stopped when she caught the sight of Link's face.

"How did you get up here?" he asked smiling.

"Link!" she exclaimed, a look of anger growing on her face, "You are such a stalker! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Link's smile slowly disappeared from his face and his turned his eyes downward.. his darker half had won.. he had been defeated and this was his just reward.

Her abandonment...

"Why do you keep following me Link? Why? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" she said looking into his eyes.

Link turned around and sat down on the edge of the pedestal, his legs hanging over the edge, "Because you never let me explain..."

Kagome sighed and sat down on the edge next to him, looking out to the forest, "Well then, explain.. I'm listening."

Link gasped and wanted to grip her hand.. but he didn't think that she would take it too kindly.

"I don't know if you'll believe me.. it's pretty dumb."

"If it's about Zelda, just tell me.. I shouldn't have gotten je--"

"It's not about her."

Kagome peered over to him and smiled, "Then tell me."

Link sighed and rested his forearm on his knee, "When I was in the Water Temple, I found out that people don't just have one side to them. They have two.. the one that you are.. and the one that is born from everything inside of you that feels hatred, or sadness or grief, or anything like that. And when you encounter it.. it stays with you until you die.. haunting you and becoming part of you.. because naturally, it is you... but not really."

Kagome gave a confused look, "So what you are saying is that you have a darker side of you wandering around? Right?"

Link chuckled, "Uh, yeah, something like that. And I had to fight myself so to speak."

"So when you said you were 'losing a battle with yourself' you didn't mean that you were thinking things over between me and you?"

Link thoughtfully looked out into the forest and blinked, "Yes, I was."

Kagome looked away, "Then why didn't you tell me what I did wrong if you wanted to stay away from me?"

"It's nothing like that!" he said, snapping his face to her, "The darker part of me was telling me all of these awful things about you, and telling me that you would change, and that I would go running to Zelda!" he stopped abruptly, realizing what he just said.

"So." she said softly.

Link swallowed and began to panic slightly.

"You are?" she said solemnly.

"No! I mean.." he slapped his forehead, "Good god... you gotta understand... the darker part of me is a liar and a cheating part of me that I can't get rid of, and as long as he is on this earth, I feel those things, but I don't want to.."

"So, how can I tell that you aren't lying, yourself," she said lowly and feeling a wretch in her heart, ".. since you can't get rid of that part of you?"

"All I can say is, Kagome, that I am being true to you, our relationship, I am being true to that, because I wouldn't lie to you." he said, hoping to make up with her.

Kagome looked over to him with soft brown eyes, half lidded and filled with tears.

"That's not what he said... he said you were a liar.. he said you were cheating on me and that you still loved Zelda.. and you were meant to be with her.. so who am I supposed to believe? If you say.. yourself.. then you are vain, and overconfident... if you say nothing.. then I know you are lying.. so I am so lost, Link... I don't know what to do."

Link's eyebrows furrowed and he looked around as the world inside of the Sacred Meadow grew dark and shadows loomed over the walls and around Kagome.

This time, instead of fending off the dark fog.. she welcomed it with open arms, and disappeared into the darkness of Link's evil half.

Link rose quickly and looked around, "Kagome!" his eyes quivered for a moment, as he saw the fog disappear slowly into the Forest Temple.

_'...I don't know what to do..'_

Her words stuck with him, as he remembered something else that his dark half had told him...

_'.. she will change and there will be nothing that you can do about it...'_

She had changed... but there was something that he could do about it... He would be there for her always..

.. even if darkness had overthrown the world...

xoXOxo

_So what are you going to do?_

_Are you going to run after her?_

_Or are you going to stay and be safe from harm..._

_It's not like I'm going to do anything to her..._

_But..._

_Every man wants a woman..._

_..and yours just happens to be who I want.._

xoXOxo

Link's eyes widened and he sprinted into the temple's entrance, disappearing into the shadows of the realm..

xoXOxo

So that's the end of that one! Not really happy with this chapter.. but " I want U! To review!" please please! I am SO happy that I hit 31! that's much better! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! (hugs and kisses for everyone!)

This is 16 pages and 4604 words.. took a long time! dagum! XD Ne ways..

yeah..

Ja ne

Kagome-Inuyasha09


End file.
